IZUMO: UN AMOR DE VERDAD
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: UA YXA YA LLEGÓ EL CAP 14 PERDÓN ME VOLVÍ A TARDAR. Yoh es el hermano menor de Hao y siempre le ha obedecido en todo pero qué pasará cuando se trate de esta junto a Ana, de quien siempre ha estado enamorado y con quién Hao está comprometido.
1. PRIMERA VISION

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, ESTE ES OTRO FIC DE MI AUTORÍA Y ES EL PRIMER FIC DE UNIVERSO ALTERNO QUE ESCRIBO YO SOLITA, PUES OTRO LO ESCRIBO JUNTO CON MI HERMANO.**

**TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI OTRO FIC ("LO QUE SIENTO POR TI: LO QUE NOS UNE Y NOS SEPARA"), AUNQUE YA LLEVABA TIEMPO TRABAJANDO EN ESTE DECIDÍ PUBLICARLO CUANDO TERMINARA EL PASADO Y PUES AQUÍ ESTA MI HISTORIA.**

**NOTARAN QUE EN ESTA YOH Y SUS AMIGOS SON SHAMANES SOLO QUE LA HISTORIA SE PLANTEA DE FORMA DISTINTA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS QUE PROMETO CONTESTAR.**

**IZUMO: UN AMOR DE VERDAD**

**CAPITULO 1. – PRIMERA VISIÓN.**

El no podía dar crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos, aquella joven que ahora observaba al final del pasillo le parecía tan hermosa que incluso pensó que no era real. Los rubios cabellos de la chica, adornaban perfectamente su rostro, le encantaba como el cabello de la muchacha caía hasta sus hombros, su tez era blanca y le pareció que contemplaba un hermoso ángel, de pronto a la niña que observaba se le acercó otra, esta tenía el cabello de color rosa, las dos intercambiaron algunas palabras para después entrar en el último salón de dicho pasillo.

Él las miro desaparecer pero no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando la puerta de ese salón, de pronto sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, era un joven de cabello negro y bellos ojos dorados.

-Buenos días Yoh– pero ante la sorpresa del chico, su amigo no le contestó, era extraño no ver a Yoh Asakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, porque la distracción era algo muy común en él pero después de algunos segundos el chico de cabello castaño sonrió y salió de su abstracción.

-Ah, hola Len– contesto el joven al saludo.

-Yoh ¿estas enfermo?– preguntó el chico de cabello negro con mucha preocupación.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, es que siempre que llego me contestas con tu típica sonrisa y sé que es el primer día después de las vacaciones pero normalmente eres tú el que me dice…

-¡Buenos días!– interrumpió la voz de una chica detrás de ellos.

-Buenos días Pilika– contestó Yoh al saludo.

-Bu-buenos días– contestó Len algo nervioso –esteee Yoh voy a dejar mis cosas al salón– dijo entrando velozmente al lugar donde recibirían las clases.

-¿Tan mal le caigo a Len?– preguntó la chica de largo cabello azul.

-No, no es eso– contestó Yoh –y dime ¿cómo se siente terminar la preparatoria con un año de adelanto?– preguntó el joven para desviar el tema pues sabía que la chica era un año menor que ellos pero a pesar de eso ella estaba en su mismo grado.

-Creo que bien– contestó Pilika.

-¿En qué salón te toco Pilika?

-En el último de este pasillo– dijo señalándolo y de inmediato Yoh recordó a la joven que había visto, "vaya" pensó él "entonces le tocara en el mismo salón que a ella" –Yoh ¿te pasa algo malo?– preguntó mirando lo pensativo que se había quedado el joven.

-No, nada.

-Bueno ya me voy– dijo la chica –porque no tardan en comenzar las clases, Ah casi lo olvidaba, podrías darle esto a mi hermano Horo- Horo, por favor– dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa –es su almuerzo, cuando salí de casa apenas estaba desayunando así que de seguro saldrá corriendo y olvidara llevar su comida por eso decidí traérsela.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue yo se lo entregare.

-Gracias Yoh– dijo para después retirarse y entrar al salón que le había mencionado al chico.

Yoh entro en el salón inmediatamente después de retirarse Pilika, al entrar busco a Len y se sentó en un pupitre junto a este, minutos después en el salón entro Tamao, la chica de cabello rosa, la cual los saludo con alegría casi de inmediato que ella tomo su lugar el maestro llegó para comenzar la clase. Después del profesor, Horo- Horo trató de escabullirse pero fue descubierto y enviado al pasillo para que estuviera de pie durante todo el día.

El resto de la clase transcurría con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que el maestro comenzó a realizar algunas preguntas de repaso, para Len no habría habido problema pero entonces se percato de que su amigo Yoh se encontraba con su mirada perdida en la figura de la chica de cabello rosa, Len miró al maestro acercarse a Yoh así que decidió tratar de llamar su atención para que regresara al mundo real del cual, evidentemente, se encontraba ausente pero por desgracia la distracción de Yoh le hizo perder la paciencia, se levanto de su lugar y le grito –óyeme pedazo de tonto que no puedes despertar y fijarte en la clase de una buena vez– toda la clase comenzó a reír pero aún así Yoh siguió sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el profesor se acerco a Yoh y le dijo –Asakura, Asakura ponme atención– por el tremendo grito, Yoh casi brinca y dijo –solo quiero hablar con ella– la clase volvió a irrumpir en risas y tanto Yoh como Len terminaron en el pasillo junto con Horo- Horo.

-Pero ¿qué paso con ustedes?– preguntó el muchacho de pelo azul.

-Pues paso que nuestro querido amigo Yoh, estaba pensando en la eternidad del cangrejo– dijo Len con tono molesto mientras miraba a Yoh con cara asesina.

-Que se me hace que era de la cangreja– dijo Horo- Horo con una risa de burla en sus labios.

-Pues creo que la cangreja es de color rosa– dijo Len para que los dos comenzaran a reír.

-Pues los dos se equivocan ¬¬– dijo Yoh con molestia.

-Ay por favor– comenzó a decir Len –si no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Tamamura.

-Sí, ya sé pero no pensaba en ella– comento el joven de cabello castaño.

-Pues aquí hay algo extraño Horo- Horo, porque cuando regresó a la tierra grito Solo quiero hablar con ella– los dos muchachos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Espero– comento Horo- Horo –que nuestro amigo Yoh nos aclare quien es ELLA– dijo mirándolo de manera pícara al igual que Len.

Al pobre de Yoh solo le quedó el remedio de contarle a sus amigos sobre la chica que había visto, ellos lo escucharon con atención, mientras el muchacho Asakura solo podía sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían a más no poder.

-Dices que va en el salón de mi hermana ¿verdad?– comentó Horo- Horo.

-Y que la viste hablando con Tamamura ¿verdad?– reafirmó Len.

-Sí por eso estaba pensando que tal vez alguna de ellas podría decirme el nombre de esa joven.

Apenas todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir al descanso cuando el trío fue llamado por el profesor. Después de la esperada regañiza les dejo trabajos y tareas de más y al fin todos pudieron colocarse de nuevo en el pasillo, el resto del día transcurrió sin demasiadas novedades a excepción de que a Horo- Horo le dio una ataque de llanto a causa del hambre pero al fin el pesado primer día termino y los tres chicos salieron del colegio.

-Bueno– dijo Yoh –será mejor que me vaya, si llego tarde mi hermano Hao me regañara.

-Ay– suspiró Horo- Horo –no sé como soportas al loco de tu hermano.

-No digas eso amigo– dijo el joven Asakura –él y mis abuelos es todo lo que tengo.

-Sí Yoh– comentó Len –pero el no te trata como su hermano sino como su sirviente.

-Bueno– exclamo Yoh –acepto que se la pasa la mano en darme ordenes, que es bastante cínico, un mujeriego y todo lo que ustedes quieran pero es mi hermano mayor y tengo que obedecerlo.

-Pues como quieras– dijo el peliazul –pero yo que tú me pondría en huelga– gracias a este comentario los tres chicos comenzaron a reír de forma sonora.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana muchachos– se despidió Yoh para tomar otro camino.

-Yoh, espera– grito Len –puedo mañana llevar a Basón a tu casa, me gustaría que entrenara un poco junto con Amidamaru.

-Sí, hoy le pediré permiso a Hao.

Al poco rato el chico de cabello castaño llegó a la mansión Asakura en donde su familia había residido durante generaciones, aunque el también era un Asakura había ocasiones en las que se sentía fuera de lugar, desde que tenía uso de razón había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermano, Hao, que como el mayor, sería el heredero de la grandiosa dinastía de shamanes, representante de su familia y portador del deber de mantener el honor de la familia. Sabia que dentro de un año Hao se casaría con una joven itako, con la cual lo habían comprometido desde los 7 años.

El chico entró en su casa y apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para él…

-¿Ya terminaste de perder el tiempo?– pregunto sarcásticamente un joven de largo cabello castaño, como odiaba Yoh escuchar ese tonito en la voz de su hermano.

-Buenas tardes hermano– contestó de manera desganada.

-Estabas con tus inútiles amigos ¿verdad?

-Pero casi ni me quede con ellos…

-No me interrumpas– reprendió secamente –necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cual?

-Quiero que le entregues esto a mí novia.

-¿A cual de todas?– preguntó Yoh de una forma insolente.

-A la única que tengo, mi prometida– respondió Hao claramente molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

-¿A la Srta. Kiouyama?– preguntó sorprendido –¿ya regreso?

-No– contestó Hao con aquel tono que el más joven de los Asakura odiaba –quiero que vayas hasta la montaña Ozore y regreses aquí para la cena ¡claro que ya regreso tonto!– de su bolsillo saco una caja y la abrió para mostrar su contenido, el cual era una pulsera dorada con 12 pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores –dile que este regalo es el que indica que a partir de hoy comienzan a correr los doce meses que faltan para nuestro matrimonio.

-Pobrecita– murmuro Yoh.

-¿Qué dijiste Yoh?

-Nada– dijo mientras tomaba el paquete para salir de la mansión, él no podía evitar sentir pena por la joven que tendría la desgracia de casarse con su hermano, después de todo, esa niña y él habían sido amigos cuando eran pequeños.

Al poco rato de caminar llego hasta el templo de Izumo, en el cual se encontraba su abuela, pues ella era la encargada de dicho templo y todas las tardes regresaba a la mansión Asakura.

-Hola abuelita– dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia a una mujer de edad que se encontraba frente a él.

-Yoh, que sorpresa que andes por aquí, ¿necesitan algo?

-Sí, ¿es verdad que ya regreso la Srta. Kiouyama?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Es que Hao me envió con un regalo para ella.

-Bueno ve a entregárselo, su habitación está en el último pasillo del templo.

Después de la indicación el chico se puso en camino…

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ¿LES GUSTÓ? SEA CUAL SEA SU RESPUESTA PARA ESO SON LOS REVIEWS.**


	2. EL ANGEL PROHIBIDO

**HOLA, ANTES QUE NADA DEJENME AGRADECERLES QUE ME LEAN, AL FINAL CONTESTARE LOS FICS PERO MEJOR LOS DEJO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC.**

**CAPITULO 2. – EL ANGEL PROHIBIDO.**

Yoh llamó varias veces a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, "estara dormida" se decia a sí mismo "pero aún es muy temprano".

-¿Buscas a alguien?– oyo decir a sus espaldas, el giro para ver a quien pertenecia la voz femenina que lo interrogaba.

-Sí a… - pero se quedo sin palabras al ver a la joven que minutos antes le habia hecho una pregunta.

-¿Hao?– preguntó ella acercándose al chico.

-No– contestó el mientras la contemplaba aún asombrado.

-Entonces tú debes ser Yoh– contestó ella a la negativa.

-Eres tú– dijo conmocionado cuando estuvo a solo un paso de la joven –eres la chica que vi en la escuela– en cuanto ella le escuchó decir esto su rostro palideció.

-Por lo que más quieras– dijo la joven de rubio cabello –no le digas a nadie, ven conmigo– dijo tomando la mano de Yoh y los dos entraron en su habitación.

-Pero ¿qué pasa?– preguntó él mientras la observaba cerrar la puerta, en cuanto cerro los dos se sentarón en unos cómodos cojines y el la miraba mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que era aquella joven que ahora estaba frente a él.

-Se lo ruego joven Asakura– la escucho decir mientras observaba como la joven mantenía su cabeza baja –no le diga a nadie que me vio en la escuela.

-¿Ni siquiera a mi hermano?

-A él menos que a nadie– contestó la chica preocupada mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos negros en los de Yoh.

-Tranquila le prometo que no dire nada pero digame ¿qué pasa? Ni siquiera sé su nombre– contestó Yoh aún confundido por la reacción de ella.

-Disculpe, mi nombre es Kiouyama Ana.

Yoh quedo completamente conmocionado cuando escucho aquel nombre.

-No, no puede ser entonces eres… la prometida de mi hermano– terminó de decir completamente desilusionado, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si algo dentro de él acabara de romperse en miles de pedazos.

-Sí, soy su prometida y es precisamente por eso que le ruego que no le diga nada joven Yoh.

-¿Por qué?– preguntó tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le había causado saber quien era la joven.

-Él me ha prohibido que tenga cualquier trato con personas que no cuenten con poderes, pero yo me aburro mucho estando sola, así que hace tres meses cuando regresé, decidi ir a la escuela, bueno, dos amigas mias me convencieron de ir, lo que me lleva a otra desobediencia, él no permite que tenga amigos…

-Que cruel es– exclamo Yoh enfadado –no entiendo como puede pedirle eso.

-Sí lo sé pero él es mi prometido, joven Asakura.

-Llamame Yoh ¿si? Me siento extraño cuando me hablan de esa manera.

-Entonces tú llamame Ana ¿si… Yoh?– dijo ella con seriedad pero sus hermosos ojos parecian sonreir, los dos se miraron por algunos instantes –ya no me recuerdas ¿verdad? – le preguntó después del largo silencio…

-Por supuesto que te recordaba pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-Sí, cuando teniamos 6 años después de mi compromiso con Hao…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE LA FAMILIA ASAKURA, 12 AÑOS ANTES…

-Mira Yoh– decia una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios a un Asakura muy niño –que bonita fotografía– comentaba mientras le mostraba un libro.

-Sí, que linda flor– contestó el niño mientras sonreía –toma espero que te guste– dijo el pequeño mientras le mostraba una flor que acababa de cortar para ella.

-Yoh– dijo la niña sonrojada –gracias que linda es.

-Que bueno que te guste, pero ¿es verdad que vas a irte?

-Sí, recuerda que tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento, también tu hermano Hao se fue a entrenar en cuanto nos comprometieron.

-Sí, ya hace un año de eso.

-Bueno entonces comprendes que para terminarlo tengo que ir a la montaña Ozore, sino nunca sere digna de pertenecer a la familia Asakura.

-Cuidate mucho, no me va a gustar que te vayas pero…- no pudo continuar ya que la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Yoh y sigue entrenando, estoy segura que algún día seras un gran shaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Disculpa no te reconocí, como dije ya ha pasado mucho tiempo– comentó Yoh.

-Sí pero no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo el mismo. Viví en tu casa desde que tuve uso de razón y tu eras mi único amigo, pero después de que me comprometieron con Hao tuve que ir a entrenar, ya han pasado 12 años desde que me fui.

-Si, creo que a pesar del tiempo no he cambiado mucho y tú también sigues igual de hermosa– comentó el joven sin pensar un instante en su comentario, el cual hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Ana –lo siento– se disculpo al ver lo que su comentario había provocado.

-No…no hay cuidado– dijo nerviosamente –por cierto– comentó cambiando el tema –perdón por confundirte con tu hermano, pero te pareces bastante a él.

-Sí eso dicen, pero ¿acaso no lo haz visto?

-No, solo me ha enviado mensajes con la señora Kino, él esta muy ocupado.

-Sí muy ocupado– comentó con molestía "con todas sus noviecitas" pensó casi furioso.

-¿Pasa algo Yoh?– preguntó al notar aquella molestía en la voz del muchacho.

-No, no pasa nada– dijo el joven con nerviosismo –por cierto dijiste que tenías unas amigas que te convencieron de inscribirte en la escuela, ¿cómo las conociste?

-Ah si, hace tres meses, cuendo regrese, dos chicas llegaron al templo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRES MESES ATRÁS…

-Vamos Pilika– decia una chica de cabello rosa a su amiga –dicen que si pides un deseo en este templo, tres veces en el mismo año tu deseo se cumple.

-Pero yo no quiero me da pena, dicen que tengo que decirselo a una sacerdotisa.

-Sí, tienes que decírmelo– dijo una chica rubia que se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Quién es usted?– preguntó Tamao a la chica que acababa de llegar.

-Soy la sacerdotisa del templo, mi nombre es Ana.

-Pero ¿qué no era la Sra. Asakura?– preguntó Pilika.

-Sí, ella es mi maestra, pero desde hoy yo también me encargare del templo, si no me dices a mi tu deseo no se cumplira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y así fue como las conocí, después de aquel día ellas regresaban a menudo, poco a poco les fui teniendo afecto, ellas me convencieron de que fuera a la escuela– comentó Ana esbozando una sonrisa.

-Vaya, es increíble las cosas que hace el destino y…¿Qué deseo te pidió?

-No puedo contestarte, es un secreto.

-¿Ni aunque las conozca?

-¿De verdad conoces a Pilika y Tamao?

-Así es, Pilika es la hermana menor de mi amigo Horo- Horo y a Tamao la conocemos desde que estabamos en la secundaria.

Después de eso la platica continuo amenamente, tal y como lo hacian cuando eran niños, Ana tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan contenta; Yoh no podía creer que dentro de su platica tuvieran opiniones que parecian muy distintas pero en realidad eran tan afines que sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando.

-Tienes razón Yoh, no hay nada mejor que el bosque de Izumo durante la primavera– de pronto la chica miro a la ventana –hay luna llena– comentó sin retirar la vista de aquel astro.

-Sí que…– de pronto Yoh se levanto de donde habia permanecido sentado –AYYYYY– grito –mi hermano me va a descuartizar, me advirtió que no me tardara– entonces recordó algo más –Ah perdona mi olvido, toma– dijo extendiéndole la caja que su hermano le había confiado –te lo mando Hao, dijo que– aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir una gran tristeza –a partir de hoy solo falta un año para que te conviertas en su esposa.

Por alguna razón, que no comprendía, ella también sintió una gran tristeza –gracias Yoh– le respondió después de permanecer unos instantes en silencio.

-Bueno– dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie –con tú permiso me retiro Anita.

-Sí, ya es muy tarde– contestó levantándose también –cuidate– ella abrió la puerta y el le sonrio como solia hacerlo –adios– dijo Ana dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, este dejo a Yoh petrificado, hasta que ella cerro la puerta.

-Adios Anita– comentó mientras se alejaba. Después de un rato llego hasta la puerta de la mansión Asakura y al mirar la luna la recordó a ella, era tan hermosa como un ángel pero también pensó en quien era aquella joven, para él estaba prohibida, pues pronto se convertiria en la esposa de su hermano –para mi eres un angel prohibido– dijo para sí mientras abria la gran puerta de la casa y entraba…

PUES ASÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN LES HAYA GUSTADO (CUAUHTEMOC: NO CREES QUE TE QUEDO UN POCO CORTO –NOTA DE A: EL ES MI ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE Y AVECES ME INTERRUMPE – VT: SI YA SE QUE ESTA UN POCO CORTO) BUENO VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWS Y ESPEREN EL TERCER CAPITULO:

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

HELSING ASAKURA – MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TANTO HALAGO A MI FIC ASÍ HASTA DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR (C: SE LE VAN A SUBIR LOS HALAGOS Y LUEGO SE VA CREER UNA GRAN ESCRITORA. VT: OYE DEJAME EN PAZ, Y A MI NO SE ME SUBEN LOS HUMOS) PERO BUENO, DESPUÉS DE ESTA INTERRUCCIÓN, SIENTO QUE HAO SEA EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA PERO QUE QUIERES ALGUIEN TIENE QUE PONERLES LAS COSAS DIFÍCILES A NUESTRA PAREJITA. ESPERO TE SIGA GUSTANDO EL FIC.

MINAMO – PUES AQUÍ YA PUDISTE APRECIAR LO QUE PASO CON YOH, POBRE TT VA HA SUFRIR MUCHO (C: AY YA VAS A SUFRIR POR EL NIÑO CON AUDIFONOS. VT: DEJA EN PAZ A MI YOH. C: BUENO YA LO DEJO). ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO EL FIC Y QUE TE GUSTE.

KAGOME 921 – HOLA, Y AUNQUE SEAS DE POCAS PALABRAS, ME DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA QUE TE GUSTE.

AISHITERUMASU HAO – SI AQUÍ ESTA YA OTRO CAPITULO Y OJALA QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO.

BUENO PUES AY NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.


	3. EL SENTIMIENTO MÁS PURO

**HOLA: ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES SUS REVIEWS Y QUE SEAN TAN AMABLES DE LEERLO, LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS ESTAN AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. HABER QUE LES PARECE (CUAU- PUES HABER Q TAL LO ESCRIBISTE. VT: NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUAUHTEMOC. CUAU BUENO ESTA BIEN.)**

**BUENO COMENZEMOS:**

**CAPITULO 3. – EL SENTIMIENTO MÁS PURO.**

Entro en el comedor de la mansión, las tres personas que se encontraban en la mesa posaron su atención en él, se sintió avergonzado por haber llegado tan tarde y solo atino a sonreir con nerviosismo.

-Bu- buenas Noches– dijo tembloroso el chico.

¿Nos puedes explicar en donde estabas?– contestó Kino con enfado al saludo de Yoh.

-Pues…yo…solo– pensaba en una excusa pero en verdad no tenía ninguna buena –yo…

-La abuela te hizo una pregunta hermano– interrumpio Hao con una voz tranquila pero en la cual se escuchaba el enfado.

-Sí ya la escuche pero…

-Ya sabemos en donde estuviste– volvio a interrumpir su hermano, ese comentario hizo a Yoh palidecer de miedo.

-Donde más pudiste estar sino es de vago con tus amigos o ¿me equivoco?– después de aquel comentario, Yoh sonrio aliviado –¿de que te estas riendo descarado?– reprendió Hao dándole al chico una bofetada tan fuerte que un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir por su boca –no vas a cenar y mañana no deseo verte en el desayuno– dijo el mayor de los Asakura volviendo a sentarse.

-Ya escuchaste a tú hermano, Yoh, ahora obedece– declaro Yohmei, el abuelo del joven.

-No, tu no te la mereces– comentó Yoh en un suspiro.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?– interrogo Hao pues no logro entender el significado de la frase utilizada por su hermano.

-Que… buenas noches– contestó Yoh dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Un resplandeciente día amaneció, Yoh se dirigió a la escuela como todas las mañanas, de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, giro su vista para encontrarse con su amigo Len.

-Buenos días Yoh– dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

-Ah, buenos días Len– contestó el joven castaño de manera desganada.

-Yoh¿qué tienes? No me digas que tu hermano te volvio a castigar.

-Si y no me dejo cenar ni tampoco desayunar, hasta oculto a Amidamaru para que el no me ayudara a conseguir comida.

-Pero ¿ahora que hiciste?

-Len, no quiero hablar de eso.

El joven Tao hiba a protestar, pero la expresión tan llena de tristeza de su amigo, le hizo quedarse en silencio. Al fin llegaron a la escuela y Len no recordaba, en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Yoh, una ocasión en la cual lo hubiera visto tan deprimido.

En el patio de la escuela, se encontraron con Pilika y un adormilado Horo- Horo. Esta vez, Pilika se alejo de su hermano en cuanto vio venir a los muchachos pero antes levanto su mano y grito:

¡Buenos días Yoh, te encargo a mi hermano!– dijo para después desaparecer entre los estudiantes que entraban a los salones.

-Pero que mal educada– comentó Len –te saludo a ti pero hizo como si yo no existiera.

-Bueno, ayer no te portaste muy bien con ella– extenuo Yoh.

-Hola amigooooos– dijo Horo- Horo en un gran bostezo –Yoh, por tu culpa mi hermana me levanto subiéndole todo el volumen al radio.

¿Por mi culpa?– cuestiono el chico.

-Sí, el profesor se encontró a Pilika y le contó que Horo- Horo te estaba sonsacando– respondió Len.

-Si, como si Yoh fuera un santo– dijo Horo- Horo juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar, pero se dio cuenta que Yoh ni siquiera reaccionaba, entonces los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón.

Yoh caminaba con la cabeza baja cuando escucho a alguien que gritaba a su espalda:

¡USUI!– aquella voz le pareció tan conocida que no pudo evitar voltear, era Ana, si el bello angel con el cual apenas una noche antes había estado platicando, ella corría hacia ellos. La chica se acerco a los jóvenes que habían detenido su camino –Buenos días– dijo ella dirigiendose a Yoh al cual acababa de ver.

-Bu…bu…bu– trataba de decir Yoh pero se habia quedado embobado mirando los azabaches ojos de la joven.

-Pareces un tonto Yoh¿qué te pasa?– preguntó Horo- Horo mientras reía –dime Kiouyama– dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Ah sí– dijo Ana dejando de mirar al chico Asakura, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y era observado detenidamente por Len –quería saber si tu hermana trajo mi libreta.

-Sí, pero ya debe estar en el salón.

-Bueno, con permiso– termino diciendo para adelantarse un paso pero Yoh la tomo del brazo.

-Espera– dijo el chico castaño –¿puedo verte hoy?– preguntó ante la cara de asombro de sus amigos.

¿Qué?– atino a decir ella mientras acomodaba un mechón de su rubio cabello con su mano derecha, en la cual Yoh observo la pulsera que un día antes le había entregado –no...no lo sé, tengo clasé, lo siento– dijo liberando su brazo para correr a su salón. El muchacho se quedo bastante desilusionado, Horo- Horo iba a comentar algo pero un codazo de Len le obligo a guardar silencio.

Era increible lo fascinantes que podían ser las ramas de los arboles, cuando el silencio incomodo invadía a aquellos chicos, Ryu miraba con interes el triste semblante de su amigo Yoh, es cierto que a lado de él, el chico de cabellos castaños solo era un niño pues el ya estaba en la universidad, pero que habria sido del gran Ryu sin la amistad de Yoh, luego de observar al shaman ubico su atención en Len y Horo- Horo, que reposaban en el césped junto con su amigo, justo debajo de un gran arbol que les brindaba su sombra, para el era odvio que algo pasaba, estaba a punto de romper el silencio con una pregunta cuando…

-Yoh, Len, Horo, Ryu– sus nombres eran pronunciados por un joven de cabellos verdes, el cual tenía una apariencia frágil y refinada.

¿Qué pasa Lizerg?– preguntó Horo- Horo mientras se sentaba lentamente.

-Llegó una postal de Manta– dijo el chico agitando una tarjeta en su mano.

¿De Manta?– dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba como un resorte.

-Que bueno don Yoh– comentó Ryu –esa noticia parece animarle– los tres chicos se sentaron alrededor de Lizerg mientras Len los observaba.

-Parecen un grupo de niñas esperando saber lo que dice su novio– comentó él de manera burlona.

-Ay por favor– le replico Horo- Horo –como si tu no te murieras por saber sobre Manta.

Yoh les indico a los dos que guardaran silencio y entonces se dispusieron a escuchar como Lizerg daba lectura a la postal.

"Hola amigos ¿cómo han estado?

Esta postal tal vez sea la última que les envie desde Estados Unidos pues ya estoy ansioso por regresar, además mi padre dice que no quiere que pierda clases.

Espero estar con ustedes muy pronto y les deseo la mejor de las suertes en este inicio de cursos

Atte: Manta Oyamada"

Todos se pusieron a comentar sobre aquella postal, mientras recordaban que su amigo se había ido desde el fin de cursos pasado, pero todos se quedaron callados cuando volvieron a ver al mismo melancólico e inusual Yoh. Sus amigos sabian que le daba gusto poder ver de nuevo a su amigo Manta, el cual a pesar de ser un simple humano se había ganado la simpatía de todos, pero si así era habia alguna otra razon para la tristeza del shaman Asakura.

-Muy bien Yoh– dijo Horo- Horo –ya estamos artos de tanto silencio así que mejor dinos que diablos te pasa…

-Esto tiene que ver con esa chica Kiouyama– interrumpio Len.

-Sí– contestó Yoh –pero tú como lo sabes– le preguntó el shaman con sorpresa.

-Pues deviste ver la cara que pusiste cuando ella se te acerco y te saludo– ante ese comentario el chico de cabello castaño se sonrojo.

-Si, además crees que no oímos cuando le dijiste¿puedo verte hoy?– comentó Horo- Horo.

-Pero ¿cómo es que la conoces Horo- Horo?– preguntó Yoh tratando de desviar la atención.

-Pues en realidad es amiga de mi hermana, no me ha platicado mucho pero ella y Tamao la conocieron en un templo no muy lejos de aquí, ella les contó que hasta hace algun tiempo vivía en…

-Aomori– comentó Yoh interrumpiendo las palabras del peliazul.

-Si– dijo Horo- Horo –y no es una humana normal, ella es una…

-Itako– volvió a interrumpir Yoh.

-Bueno si tanto sabes de ella por que no mejor nos cuentas tú a nosotros– le reclamo su amigo.

-Por que les dije que no quería hablar de eso– comentó el chico Asakura con molestía.

-Bueno don Yoh si está enamorado de ella– todos miraron a Ryu a causa de aquel comentario pero Yoh se puso de pie…

-YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NADIE!– les grito a sus amigos antes de alejarse de ellos, todos quedaron asombrados ante el comportamiento del shaman.

Cuando todos regresaron del descanso, Yoh ya se encontraba en el salón, cuando sus amigos pasaron junto a él, solo se limito a bajar su mirada, pues sabía que no debia haberles gritado así.

Al finalizar las clases Horo- Horo, Len y Lizerg, salieron del salón y a un lado de ellos vieron pasar a Yoh, que llevaba un semblante aún más deprimido que antes.

¿Crees que sea lo que dijo Ryu?– le preguntó Horo- Horo a Len.

-No lo sé– contestó el joven secamente –tú que opinas Lizerg.

-Pues por lo que me han dicho puedo deducir que en todo esto también esta metido Hao,

-Y el que tiene que ver– preguntó el exasperado peliazul.

-Pues yo también creo eso– afirmó Len –por que cuando lo vi en la mañana dijo que su hermano lo había castigado y no quizo hablar de la razón.

-Y lo mismo dijo sobre la chica– comentó Lizerg.

-Si quieren les cuento y así dejan de hacer tanta conjetura– dijo Yoh el cual se encontraba detrás de los tres chicos, lo cual los dejo bastante sorprendidos..

Horo- Horo, Len, Ryu, Lizerg e Yoh se encontraban sentados en una cafetería, todos miraban con impaciencia al shaman del cabello castaño. Bueno, claro que Horo no desperdiciaba la amable invitación de Len y consumía un pastel con rapidez.

-Bueno, recuerdan que mi hermano se casara dentro de un año ¿verdad?– comenzó a decir Yoh.

-Pues en lo personal, lo que menos me interesa es la vida del pesado de Hao– comentó Horo- Horo.

-Horo- Horo, hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca– reprendió Len.

-Bueno ya me callo– dijo el peliazul –si, al fin va a tener a alguien a quien mandar además de ti Yoh¿y eso que?

-Pues la chica con la cual va a casarse es Ana Kiouyama– dijo Yoh bajando la mirada. Ante aquel último comentario todos quedaron petrificados, ahora comprendian, en algo, el papel que jugaba Hao –Ana vivió en mi casa desde que tengo memoria, ella era mi única amiga, jugábamos juntos, entrenábamos, hablábamos y todo eso, por supuesto que el pasatiempo favorito de Hao era hacernos la vida imposible, claro que aunque el era dos años mayor que nosotros, dos contra uno es una ventaja muy buena. Cuando teniamos 5 años, comprometieron a Ana con Hao, entonces a él lo llevaron a entrenar y ella se quedo conmigo todavía un año, hasta que la llevaron a la montaña Ozore, en Aomori, desde entonces no la volvi a ver. Hao regreso de su entrenamiento y me dijo que yo no debía volver a escribirle a Ana.

-Yoh TT

-Don Yoh TT

-Es realmente triste.

-Ay ya basta– dijo Len –pero todavía hay mucho que no nos haz aclarado…

El joven Asakura les contó sobre el encargo de Hao, el encuentro con Ana y todo lo que había sucedido un día antes.

-Todo lo que puedo decirles es que Ryu tiene razon– dijo Yoh evitando la mirada de sus amigos –estoy… bueno estoy enamorado de Ana, siempre lo estuve, pero me había negado a ese sentimiento, pero ayer, cuando la vi, todo aquello que sentí…

-Revivio– dijo Len –por que te diste cuenta que aquella niña que estaba en tus recuerdos ahora es una joven a lado de la cual siempre has querido estar ¿verdad?

-Si, pero eso es imposible, Ana se casara con Hao y por lo tanto tengo que olvidarla.

-Claro que no– dijo Horo- Horo –aún no esta casada.

-Si Yoh– comentó Lizerg –la esperanza muere al último.

-Mira– dijo Len tranquilamente mientras habría su quinta botella de leche –aunque no puedes solo proponerle que se escapen como el irresponsable que eres, ellos tienen razón, la última palabra la tiene ella.

-Oigan creo que ustedes van muy rápido– exclamo Yoh –ni siquiera creo que ella sienta algo por mi, además si tuviera que escoger ¿se casaría conmigo, soy el hermano menor, el que nunca ha hecho nada, un shaman muy debil, la deshonra de los Asakura y Ana me va a elegir.

-Don Yoh, usted esta exagerando– comentó Ryu interrumpiendo al shaman –usted es muy valioso, sino fuera por usted, yo jamás me habria convertido en un shaman, no habriamos sabido lo maravillosa que puede ser la amistad con los humanos, usted siempre nos ayuda a estar juntos, asi que si fuera por sus actitudes, usted es mucho mejor que su hermano.

Yoh se sintió muy felíz por conocer la opinión que sus amigos tenían de el¿pero que pensaría Ana de él? Habian pasado tantos años separados que como podría ella sentir algo por él.

Después de aquella larga platica, todos se dirigieron a sus casas, a excepción de Ryu y Horo- Horo, pues al primero se le había ocurrido una idea pero solo el shaman del hielo podría ayudarle. Después de todo, ellos pensaban que debían ayudar a su amigo pues no había nada más puro que el sentimiento que ahora tenía YOH.

BUENO... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP PERO PRA VER LO DE SUS OPINIONES MEJOR CONTESTARE LOS REVIEWS:


	4. ENCUENTROS

**HOLA: ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR QUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO APARECIERON LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO DOS PERO PARA CORREGIR ESE ERROR AQUÍ LOS PONGO:**

MINAMO: muchas gracias por tu opinión, y sé que el carácter de Ana es diferente en este fic, pero toda la situación que la rodea es diferente, ya después veras el porque se comporta de forma tan distinta. Y no es por nada pero que traumático eso de que se parece a Tamao en el carácter, ay con lo que odio a la pelirosada, pero bueno espero sigas leyendo mi fic y me sigas escribiendo tus opiniones y disculpa que no saliera la respuesta en el otro capitulo pero no sé que hice.

MARI: de verdad te agradezco tu comentario y espero te siga gustando el fic, igual te pido una disculpa porque la respuesta no se público en el capitulo anterior pero aquí esta por fin. Con respecto a Hao, si es muy malo, y aunque tienes razón en que es muy lindo, debemos aceptar que el papel de malo le queda.

AISHITERUMASU HAO: si, le cambie mucho el carácter a Ana ¿verdad? Es que era necesario para el contexto del fic, pero ella no tendra ese tierno carácter durante toda la historia, posteriormente presentare una Ana más fuerte pero conforme a la historia y a su pasado. Solo me queda disculparme por la tardanza en la contestación y agradecerte tus comentarios.

Bueno esos fueron los reviews de la vez pasada y ahora si, al final de este capitulo están los que corresponden al capitulo tres, espero les guste este capitulo que comienza ahora:

**CAPITULO 4. – ENCUENTROS.**

El color rojizo del cielo delataba el próximo fin de aquel día, Yoh se encontraba solo en su habitación estudiando historia con su espíritu acompañante, quien mejor que un samurai para ayudarle, el muchacho no era exactamente un buen estudiante y por eso una de las cosas que más le costaba trabajo era la escuela, pero los eventos de esos dos últimos días no le permitían poner ni una pizca de concentración, así siguió intentando aprender algo hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta, el joven dio permiso para que entraran y se encontró con su hermano, el cual traía un papel en su mano.

Toma– dijo Hao extendiéndole el papel –ese tonto de Horo- Horo te trajo esto – en cuanto Yoh tomo el papel su hermano salió de la habitación.

El más joven de los Asakura abrió el papel y solo vió unas cuantas palabras:

"B ½ N ½ - 2." Para cualquier otra persona, esas palabras no tendrían sentido, pero no para Yoh, que había comprendido a la perfección aquel mensaje, el cual habían ideado para evitar que alguien (HAO) pudiera saber en donde se reunían, los lugares y las horas variaban para evitar que fueran de conocimiento de cualquier otra persona (HAO). –el mensaje era B bosque ½ mitad, esto significaba a la mitad del bosque; N noche ½ - 2 media noche menos dos igual a las10–.

A las 10 en punto de la noche, Yoh llego a un claro que se encontraba justo a la mitad del bosque, cuando se acerco al lugar, vio que alguien le esperaba de pie a lado de un estanque, Yoh se acercó a aquella persona, y se quedo helado al descubrir que era… Ana.

Buenas noches– dijo la chica cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos de él.

H- hola Ana– dijo Yoh con un gran nerviosismo –¿cómo estas?– fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Bien, Usui fue a buscarme al templo, dijo que tu querías verme– Yoh comprendió entonces el por que de que Ryu y su amigo Horo, hubiesen salido juntos del café, aquello de seguro había sido idea del mayor de sus amigos.

Pues…si, necesitaba verte– dijo Yoh en un impulso repentino.

Yoh, no creo que a Hao le agrade que tu y yo nos veamos, tú sabes como es él.

Bueno si pero…creo que después de tanto tiempo tenemos derecho de platicar– Ana le sonrió levemente, mientras se sentaba a un lado del estanque, a pesar de la oscuridad, su rostro resplandecía con la luz de la Luna y sus hermosos ojos negros parecían hechizar aun más al chico que se sentó a un lado de ella.

Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya hablamos ayer– dijo desviando su vista al cielo y con un tono un tanto frío.

Y te pareció suficiente con eso, a mi se me hizo una platica demasiado corta, por lo menos para el tiempo que estuvimos lejos.

Bueno, hubo cosas que no te pregunte ayer– dijo mirándolo a los ojos –por ejemplo, ¿por qué dejaste de escribirme?– Yoh la miro por un instante, después cerro sus ojos.

Por tonto, cuando Hao regreso de su entrenamiento me vio escribiendo una carta, me dio tanto coraje cuando se puso a leerla, la rompió y me dijo: tú no tienes ningun derecho de escribirle a mi prometida sin mi permiso asi que te ordeno que no vuelvas a escribirle ni una palabra. Te confieso que me dio tanto miedo, el solo pensar que se enterara que te escribía de nuevo que no volví a hacerlo, después deje de temer a sus amenazas, pero pensé en que ya no tenía ningún derecho a escribirte, y tal vez tu estarías molesta.

Molesta no– dijo ella poniéndose de pie –, desilusionada, porque creí que simplemente te habías olvidado de mí.

Nunca, seria como olvidar que existe el aire– dijo poniéndose rojo y en el rostro de Ana también apareció un leve rubor pero ella supo disimularlo bien, después los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

Lo lograste ¿verdad?– dijo ella rompiendo repentinamente el silencio.

¿Qué?– preguntó confundido el chico.

Tener muchos amigos– comento Ana mirando el estanque –cuando éramos niños constantemente lo decías: algun día tendre muchos amigos y no solo shamanes sino también humanos.

Vaya, lo recuerdas, pues si, por lo menos uno de mis sueños se cumplió.

¿Puedes contarme sobre ellos?– dijo la joven desviando su atención del agua para mirar al muchacho frente a ella –¿cómo los conociste?

Es una larga historia…

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí cuéntamela, tengo toda la noche.

Tienes razón, pues bien, como sabes, mi familia conoce al clan de los Tao, es cierto que antes no se llevaban muy bien pero para arreglar esas diferencias e intercambiar técnicas, enviaron a su heredero aquí, Len llegó unos pocos meses después de que te fuiste, así que nos hicimos muy amigos, a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias por que su carácter me da miedo U. Cuando tuvimos que ir a la primaria, nos enviaron a vivir a Tokio, a la ciudad de Fumbari, a donde esta la pensión que tiene mi familia. Ahí conocimos a Horo- Horo, él llegó junto con su familia desde Hokaido, ellos habían llegado de vacaciones y primero no nos dijo que era un shaman pero fue fácil descubrirlo.

¿Cómo?– preguntó Ana, la cual escuchaba con atención al joven a su lado.

Un día, mientras jugábamos en el parque, llegó su espíritu para avisarnos que Pilika estaba en peligro, todos corrimos hacia donde el espíritu nos dijo, cuando llegamos la pobre de su hermana colgaba de una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, estaba tratando de regresar a una ave a su nido y cuando quiso bajar una rama se rompió y apenas y se sostenía de otra, debiste ver a Horo- Horo, estaba histérico– declaro Yoh fijando su mirada en un árbol que de seguro le recordaba la escena –el quería subir por ella pero en ese momento la rama se rompió, el único que pudo reaccionar rápidamente fue…

Len– interrumpió Ana –es que ella me comentó algo– dijo ella un poco nerviosa y desviando rápidamente su mirada.

Pues si– dijo Yoh sin inmutarse por el comentario –, el no lo dudo, hizo una posesión de objetos y dio un gran salto para salvarla, cuando cayo, cubrió a Pilika, por lo cual se rompió el brazo después de eso nos hicimos grandes amigos de Horo pero su familia decidió regresar a Hokaido pero el dijo que deseaba quedarse aquí y le pidió a sus padres que lo dejaran quedarse. En Fumbari también conocimos a Manta, él no es un shaman, pero puede ver espíritus, él fue nuestro primer amigo humano, solo que ahora no esta aquí por que su padre quiso que lo acompañara a Estados Unidos– dijo Yoh esbozando una sonrisa.

Y ¿el tipo de la universidad, el que he visto con ustedes– preguntó la joven.

Ah, Ryu, veras, el siempre molestaba a Manta, así que un día todos decidimos darle una lección, todos nos reunimos para asustarlo con nuestros espíritus, pero cuando estábamos apunto de hacerle maldades con los "invisibles" fantasmas, nos sorprendió saber que él los veía, así que decidimos, bueno yo fui el único que lo sugirió pero eso no importa, darle otra oportunidad y ahora es un shaman como nosotros. El último en unirse a la pandilla fue Liserg, todo paso por que Len y yo tuvimos que regresar a Izumo, cuando entramos a la secundaria, así que todos quisieron venir aquí, Len fue a vivir al hotel que su familia tiene en Izumo, Horo vivió unos meses con Manta, hasta que llegó su hermana y rentaron un departamento, yo los invite a la casa pero ella dijo que no quería causar molestias, Ryu vive también en casa de Manta pero bueno, estábamos en 1° de secundaria, cuando Liserg llego como estudiante de intercambio, el viene de Inglaterra, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que éramos shamanes así que nos hicimos sus amigos y esa es mi historia.

Me alegro por ti Yoh– comentó Ana mirándolo a los ojos –te extrañe tanto– dijo arrojándose a los brazos del shaman, el cual se quedó completamente sorprendido, el pobre solo sentía su corazón a punto de estallar de lo rápido que latía, por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, después de un momento Ana se separo de él –no debí hacer eso, yo– Yoh pudo notar el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, y al dar un vistazo al estanque pudo percatarse de que él no se había quedado atrás pues sus mejillas parecían un jitomate.

Yo también te extrañé pero Hao– maldijo en su mente ese nombre cuando la vio levantarse.

Tengo que irme– dijo ella separándose de él y poniéndose de pie.

¿Por qué?– preguntó él aun conociendo la respuesta.

No esta bien que estemos aquí, ya hemos hablado demasiado– dijo ella mientras sacudía su vestido negro.

Sí, tienes razón, hablamos mucho– comentó el shaman mientras encendía la luz de su reloj de pulso para ver la hora –demonios! Ya casi es la 1– los dos se miraron, Ana trató de despedirse pero él la llevó hasta el templo –¿podemos vernos mañana?– preguntó temeroso esperando que ella se negara.

Bueno, te veré mañana en el mismo lugar y a esa misma hora, no puedo más temprano ¿esta bien?

Claro, ahí te veré– después de dicho esto ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después desaparecer en las tinieblas del pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

Yoh corrió hasta su casa y entro como muchas veces lo había hecho, saltando la barda, rápidamente entro en su habitación y contemplo la imagen de la luna pensando en Ana, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Frió, frió… quien no sentiría frió cuando te han tirado una cubetada de agua helada para despertarte, es lo que pensaba Yoh mientras corría a la escuela, pero por un lado Hao había hecho bien en despertarlo de esa forma, con lo poco que había dormido, ni todos lo despertadores habrían podido ponerlo de pie, ni si quiera Amidamaru, el cual lo había intentado 10 veces sin éxito, después de correr para recuperar el tiempo, alcanzó a Len que iba arrastrando… digo caminando con Horo- Horo.

Buenos días!– dijo Yoh con un tono alegre, lo cual hizo al peliazul despertar por completo.

Buenos días– contestó Len esbozando una leve sonrisa al notar que el humor de su amigo había vuelto a la normalidad –dormiste bien?– preguntó con cortesía.

La pregunta– dijo Horo pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño –debería de ser ¿dormiste?– preguntó riendo.

Pues casi no– contesto de forma inocente el aludido, dejando a Horo- Horo perplejo –es que platicamos hasta un poco mas de media noche– terminó de decir Yoh.

Ah– suspiro aliviado el ainu.

Tu que creías ¿he? ¬¬– preguntó Len.

No yo nada U.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que ya era y tuvieron que correr hasta la escuela.

Una vez dentro del salón, los chicos continuaron con su platica.

Horo- Horo– dijo Yoh –solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a ver a Ana.

No, solo seguí el plan de Ryu, él me dijo que hablara con ella así que le pedí ayuda a mi hermana y eso es todo– relato el peliazul, momentos después se acerco Liserg, y detrás de ellos se escondía una sorpresa.

Manta– dijeron todos sorprendidos por la llegada de su amigo, todos estaban muy felices, y escucharon con entusiasmo los detalles del viaje de su amigo, hasta que llegó el profesor y todos ocuparon sus lugares.

Todos miraban contentos los regalos que el pequeño Manta les había traído de EU, aquel soleado día era perfecto para estar sentados en el césped y mientras cada uno miraba su obsequió, el muchacho relataba los detalles de su viaje.

Bueno, y díganme– comentó Manta –¿de qué me perdí?

Pues fíjate que tú amigo Yoh esta enamo…muamo– apenas pudo decir Horo- Horo pues el shaman de cabello castaño le cubrió la boca.

¿Yoh estas enamorado?– preguntó sorprendido el chico recién llegado.

Bueno…yo– trato de decir Yoh.

¿De quien? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste?

Pues de…– quiso contestar Yoh.

De la prometida de su hermano– interrumpió Len.

oO– Manta quedó muy sorprendido.

Su nombre es Ana– dijo Liserg.

Y la conoció en su casa cuando ambos eran más pequeños– termino de decir Ryu, dejando a Manta aún más sorprendido.

¬¬ Gracias– comentó Yoh con cara de pocos amigos mientras soltaba a Horo- Horo –no pensé que pudieran contar tan fácilmente mi vida privada ¬¬.

Bueno Yoh, si ya lo sabemos nosotros que más da si se entera Manta o cualquier otra persona U– declaró Horo- Horo.

Como yo, por ejemplo– dijo Pilika mientras salía de detrás de un árbol en donde había estado escondida.

¡¡¡Pilika!– gritaron todos.

¿Nos estabas espiando? ¿No te da vergüenza?– la regañó Horo- Horo.

Pues solo quería saludar a Manta pero como escuche el tema tan interesante del que hablaban, no lo pensé 2 veces.

Descarada– gruño su hermano.

Así que tu hermano es su prometido– dijo la chica mientras colocaba su mochila en el césped.

Por lo que más quieras, NO LE DIGAS NADA A ANA TT– suplico Yoh –si se entera de lo que siento no querrá volver a verme.

No, no te preocupes yo no diré nada, sé muy bien lo que es enamorarte de la persona equivocada– dijo después de mirar de forma fugaz al shaman de China.

Bueno, yo tengo que irme– dijo Len levantándose rápidamente, por un buen rato estuvieron platicando con la peliazul, Yoh le contó todos los detalles e incluso la cita que había tenido con la rubia una noche antes.

Ahora entiendo por que se durmió en clase– comentó Pilika –y así que para eso me pediste ayer que te presentara a la sacerdotisa del templo ¿verdad hermano? Dijiste que querías pedir un amuleto para la inteligencia.

Todos rieron por aquel comentario y después de un largo rato partieron a sus respectivas casas.

Maldito…era lo que repetía una y otra vez en su mente el joven shaman, mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, 10:30, vio en su reloj mientras trataba de aumentar la velocidad.

Las 11, dijo desesperado mientras se acercaba al claro del bosque, al fin llegó pero no vio a nadie, en aquel lugar, camino algunos pasos, cuando de pronto escuchó unos leves sollozos, la leve luz de la luna, delato la silueta de alguien que se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

¿Ana?– preguntó mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar.

Efectivamente, la persona que se encontraba oculta en las tinieblas era la itako, la cual al ver acercarse al muchacho se levantó y le dio la espalda en cuanto lo miro frente a ella.

Vaya, pensé que ya no vendrías– dijo con dureza sin voltear a verlo.

¿Cómo crees?– respondió él mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la joven –es solo que…

Vete, de seguro volverás a culpar a Hao, ¡nunca aceptas tus errores! ¡Hasta cuando vas a vivir teniendo miedo de lo que él te diga!

No Ana, lo que paso es que yo…

No quiero oírte– dijo comenzando a caminar dispuesta a irse.

Ana, por favor no te vayas– dijo Yoh tratando de alcanzarla, pero apenas trato de dar unos pasos cuando sintió fallar sus piernas, estaba demasiado cansado, tuvo que tirarse al suelo, pues tenía terribles punzadas de dolor en sus piernas, Ana no dudo en inclinarse a su lado, ella intento levantarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el muchacho. Los dos se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que ella se percató de lo sucedido y se separo de él.

¿Qué te pasó Yoh?– preguntó ella con preocupación mientras lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

No, no es nada.

¿Cómo que no es nada?– dijo colocando sus manos sobre una de las rodillas de Yoh, apenas lo toco, el muchacho dio un brinco al sentir un terrible dolor, Ana levantó un poco el pantalón de Yoh, solo para descubrir unos terribles moretones –¿cómo te hiciste esos moretones?– preguntó la joven mientras él volvía a cubrirse.

Pues tuve que limpiar cada una de las piedras del patio de la casa– dijo intentando levantarse.

No, no te levantes– le dijo ella –él te castigo ¿verdad?– Yoh agacho su mirada sin ninguna intención de contestar –no quieras negarlo, el siempre te castigaba así, cuando éramos niños, pero…aún así viniste, perdóname por todo lo que te…dije– comentó Ana antes de abrazarlo para ponerse a llorar en sus brazos.

Ana lloró por mucho rato mientras Yoh la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería soltarla jamás.

Gracias por esperarme– le dijo Yoh a la chica.

Cada vez que quería irme había algo que me decía que vendrías y me quedaba– dijo ella para después quedar en silencio. Después de un rato volvieron a platicar, hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que al dar las 2 de la mañana decidieron irse, Ana ayudó a Yoh a levantarse y juntos regresaron a la casa de los Asakura, ella le pidió al joven que esta vez no la acompañara. Al otro día, el levantar a su hermano, significo todo un reto para Hao.

Los días pasaban y no había noche en que Yoh y Ana no se vieran, había veces en que platicaban mucho, en otras solo se dedicaban a ver las estrellas pero siempre se veían, pero podrían continuar así, ignorando aquel sentimiento que los mantenía unidos.

continuara…

REVIEWS:

KAGOME 921: muchas gracias por opinar acerca de mi fic y que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero ver tus opiniones por aquí y que te siga gustando, y si, Hao es muy malo pero la verdad eso le queda.

RIKA NO MIKO: si, la verdad su historia es triste pero creeme, no has visto nada, espero sigas dejando tus reviews.

GEANELLA ASAKURA: antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tus comentarios y además te agradezco la invitación para leer tu fic, de verdad me dara mucho gusto leerlo y dejarte un review, bye.

AYAME5: gracias, espero te siga gustando y espero tus comentarios.


	5. DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS

**HOLA OTRA VEZ, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE DE SEGURO A CAUSA DE LA ESCUELA TARDARE MUCHO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.**

**CAPITULO 5. – DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS.**

Cuanto ruido…pensaba Yoh, pero un golpe de la goma de Len lo despertó de su apacible sueño, entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un salón de clases, en su salón de clases. Era normal que el joven Asakura se durmiera de vez en cuando, pero ahora lo hacia todo el tiempo, a cada momento y en todo lugar, ya fuera la escuela, la cafetería o a media calle y como no si sus horas de sueño habían disminuido considerablemente, pero nada le importaba con tal de verla a ella, a ese hermoso ángel que lo tenía hechizado a…Ana.

Tienes que decirle a tu hermano– aconsejo Len a su amigo mientras los dos caminaban rumbo a casa.

Si, claro Len– respondió Yoh con un tono sarcástico –haber ¿cómo se lo digo, Ah ya sé "Hola Hao, ¿sabes? Estoy enamorado de tu prometida y me veo con ella todas las noches ¿podrías librarla del compromiso?"– termino de decir mirando a Len con una fingida sonrisa –¡te volviste loco!– grito exasperado –primero que nada, Ana jamás dejara a Hao, segundo, para Hao ella es un objeto de su propiedad y tercero, ella no me ha dicho que sienta nada por mí, que tal si le digo de mis sentimientos y se ofende y me deja ¿eh?

Bueno, ¿eres tonto o que?– le respondió Len enojado –porque solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que ella te ama, crees que una chica que no siente nada por ti te vería todos los días a media noche, solo para oírte parlotear hasta la madrugada ¿dime de verdad crees que ella no siente nada por ti?

Es que no lo sé, entiende Len voy a perderla, por que ella hará cualquier cosa que mi familia le ordene, y ellos le ordenan casarse con mi hermano, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Hao siempre me quita todo lo que quiero? ¡TODO LO QUE DESEO ES NO PERDERLA!–grito mientras unas lagrimas de furia brotaban de sus ojos.

Té… si, exactamente tres tazas de té se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesa, alrededor de la cual estaban sentadas tres jovencitas.

¿Por que no nos cuentas?– preguntó Pilika, una de las chicas, a Ana, mientras Tamao las observaba en silencio.

Contar que– dijo Ana mientras tomaba una de las tazas para comenzando a beber el líquido.

Pues lo del joven Yoh– dijo Tamao.

Sabia que tarde o temprano me lo iban a preguntar– suspiró la rubia –pero, no hay nada que contar.

Sí como no– dijo la peliazul mientras sorbía un poco de su té –Ana se nota a leguas que estas enamorada de él– Ana la miro por encima de su taza de té, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, no podía creer lo que la ainu le acababa de decir.

Yo estoy comprometida– sentencio la itako mientras colocaba su taza en la mesa con fuerza.

Si señorita Ana pero no es lo mismo estar comprometida y…estar enamorada– comentó la chica de pelo rosa con algo de timidez.

Saben lo que es ser criada para ser la esposa de alguien como Hao, él se convertirá en la cabeza de su familia y desde que llegue a vivir a su casa…sus familiares ya lo habían pensado, en que yo me casaría con él. Saben, su madre fue como una madre para mí, la única que conocí y ella también quería que me casara con Hao y…eso es lo que tengo que hacer, aunque…aunque…AL QUE AMO ES A YOH– dijo rompiendo en llanto mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella para consolarla.

16 AÑOS ATRÁS…

Los rayos resonaban por toda la casa, la fuerte tormenta no dejaba a aquella niña conciliar el sueño, como deseaba estar cerca de su amigo Yoh, pero sabía que para estar con él primero debía cruzar el oscuro pasillo que separaba su habitación de la del niño, y además de que el pasillo de seguro estaba sumido en la oscuridad, le temía demasiado a los rayos, con todo el miedo que se acumulaba en su interior no le quedo otra cosa que hacer más que ponerse a llorar ante la desesperación de encontrarse totalmente sola y asustada.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, era una alta y delgada figura, quien

Se encontraba de pie en el marco, apenas la vio, la rubia niña se cubrió el rostro con sus cobijas, estaba aterrorizada.

¿Qué te sucede Ana?– le dijo una suave y paciente voz que se acercaba a ella.

poco a poco la pequeña retiro el cobertor de su cabeza, para encontrarse con una hermosa y joven mujer, sus largos cabellos se encontraban libres, en su rostro se reflejaba una gran seriedad, contrastada por la expresión dulce de sus ojos negros, los cuales, a pesar de la oscuridad, parecían estar completamente iluminados.

Nada– contestó tímidamente.

Tienes miedo ¿verdad?– dijo la hermosa mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Si señora Keiko, tengo miedo, mucho miedo ya no quiero escuchar mas ese ruido– sollozó la pequeña mientras abrazaba a la joven de largos cabellos azabaches.

No, no debes de tenerle miedo, recuerda que el rayo también es un elemento de la naturaleza, piensa que su fuerza es como la verdad en un corazón firme.

¿Un corazón firme?

Sí, tu tienes un corazón firme, escúchame Ana, pronto empezara tu entrenamiento como itako y para eso debes recordar que nada es más importante que la fuerza de tu corazón, eres una niña muy valiosa, si hubiera tenido una hija me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú.

¿Usted puede ser mi mamá?– preguntó con inocencia la niña.

Sí, yo seré como tú mamá pero– la mujer sonrió ilusionada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña –tal vez un día eso se pueda hacer oficial.

Yo seré su hija, se lo prometo.

¿Serás mi hija? Pero si ya lo eres Ana, solo quiero que siempre uses la fuerza de tu corazón para ser feliz.

Ana recordaba aquellas palabras mientras lloraba en el hombro de Pilika, jamás pensó que su promesa de convertirse en la hija de Keiko pudiera pesar tanto, sus amigas la apoyaban y la miraban con tristeza pues ambas se sentían incapaces de hacer algo para ayudarle. Después de un rato la rubia se calmo un poco, se separo de sus amigas y seco sus lagrimas, entonces volvió a sentarse frente a ellas pero con su mirada baja.

Perdonen, no debí decirles esto.

¿Por qué no?– cuestionó la peliazul –somos tus amigas.

Para eso se supone que sirve la amistad– dijo Tamao sonriéndole a la chica.

Gracias– dijo Ana sin levantar su mirada, sorpresivamente alguien abrió la puerta, las tres dirigieron, asustadas, su vista dicho lugar, sus temores se confirmaron, la señora Kino entro y miro a las tres niñas, pero centro su mirada en las chicas ajenas al lugar.

Bueno– habló Pilika repentinamente mientras se ponía de pie –le agradezco mucho la adivinación que hizo de mi futuro, pero ya es muy tarde y mi amiga y yo debemos retirarnos– terminó de decir mientras hacia una reverencia frente a Ana, se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir hizo una reverencia ante la anciana mujer que la observaba; inmediatamente detrás de ella salió Tamao.

Con permiso– dijo esta última antes de salir.

¿Quiénes eran?– preguntó la mujer mientras entraba a la habitación de su alumna.

Unas clientas del templo, querían que les adivinara su futuro.

Pues tardaste bastante– comentó Kino mientras se sentaba frente a la rubia –hace más de una hora que las vi entrar; por cierto, dejaste esto olvidado cerca del árbol del templo– dijo mostrándole una libreta con un escudo en la pasta y la cual tenía su nombre en ella, el rostro de Ana palideció por completo, cuando vio el objeto. Ella había estado estudiando cerca de aquel lugar y cuando vio llegar a sus amigas se había olvidado del estudio y de su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Vera…yo…

Ana– interrumpió Kino con una voz tranquila –nunca me había ocultado nada, desde el principio supe que esas chicas eran tus amigas pero…jamás pensé que me ocultarías algo tan importante como esto– menciono colocando con suavidad la libreta sobre el suelo –Hao no te deja tener amigos y la verdad eso se me hacía una incongruencia pero aún así él es tu prometido, creí que te bastaría con tener amigas pero ahora veo esto y me doy cuenta que no pudiste obedecer a Hao en la otra orden que te dio, la de no seguir yendo a la escuela ahora que estabas en Izumo…

Pero…

Déjame terminar, por favor, no sé a donde vas todas las noches– ante aquellas palabras la rubia la miro con los ojos muy abiertos –hace algunas noches, vine a buscarte para preguntarte algunas cosas y vi tu habitación vacía, uno de los espíritus del templo me dijo que todas las noches salías a la mima hora y que llegabas hasta la madrugada, incluso un día decidí esperarte y te vi, ¿puedes decirme a donde se supone que vas?– el silencio fue la única respuesta de aquella cuestión –entiendo, no piensas decírmelo, no volveré a preguntarte pero si vuelves a irte sin mi permiso y sin decirme a donde vas, tendré que decirle a Hao.

Sí– contestó Ana mirando hacia el suelo –solo permítame salir esta noche y después no volveré a hacer nada sin su permiso…ni sin el de Hao.

Esta bien, pero esta debe ser la última vez, confió en ti Ana por eso no creo que sea nada malo lo que haces– fueron las palabras de Kino antes de levantarse de su sitio y salir.

En cuanto Ana escuchó la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a llorar, lo intento pero no pudo retener su llanto, no quería dejar de ver a Yoh pero todo indicaba que no tenía opción.

Tin…tin…ese era el sonido que hacían las gotas que comenzaban a caer, cuando golpeaban el estanque frente al cual se encontraba aquel muchacho no podía despegar sus ojos del agua, ni de aquellas ondas que comenzaban a formarse. El ruido de unos apresurados pasos lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, era ella, estaba seguro que esos pasos eran de Ana "media hora tarde", pensó el joven cuando vio su silueta acercarse, pero como podía importarle si lo único que lo hacia feliz era verla. Al fin su espera terminó y se encontró frente a la joven, sus rubios cabellos se encontraban cubiertos por una capucha oscura, parte de una capa en la cual venía envuelta.

Siento la demora– dijo ella fríamente.

No te preocupes– comentó Yoh acercándose a ella, pero sin darse cuenta del tono oscuro de su voz. El joven shaman se acerco a la muchacha y la miro con su típica sonrisa, pero cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de ella, pudo mirarla bien, sus ojos estaban opacos, había llorado; en su rostro aún quedaban las marcas dejadas por el llanto –¿qué te pasa?– preguntó preocupado el joven de cabello castaño.

Nada– contestó repentinamente mientras le daba la espalda a su interlocutor –Yoh, quiero que me escuches detenidamente; jamás debimos comenzar a vernos a escondidas, tú no debiste proponerme esto y yo…yo jamás debí aceptarlo, si vernos estuviera bien no nos esconderíamos, por eso vine a terminar con este error…

No, esto no es un error– dijo Yoh completamente confundido por aquellas palabras tan duras –tú no eres quien piensa eso, además ¿de qué otra forma lo podíamos hacer si Hao cree que eres una cosa en lugar de una persona?

Cállate– dijo Ana asombrando al joven con una sorpresiva cachetada –no digas eso, él es mi prometido y yo hice una promesa, una promesa que pienso cumplir.

Entiendo, y yo no te pedía que faltaras a ella, yo solo quería…

Que no falte a ella– interrumpió Ana ofuscada –si no me hubiera encontrado contigo hubiera sido tan fácil para mí cumplirla– aquella respuesta lo dejo sin habla, mientras miraba los entristecidos ojos de la muchacha, pero quedo aún más petrificado cuando observo como la rubia se acercaba a él, ella se arrojó a sus brazos y permaneció junto a él por un largo rato, Yoh no podía dejar de abrazarla, de percibir su aroma, bajó su mirada para ver a la indefensa niña que ahora lo abrazaba, ella también lo miraba, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el shaman se perdió por completo en los ojos de Ana, aquellos ojos que parecían un lago en el cual se reflejaban las estrellas, en ellos estaba oculta la tranquilidad de un paisaje y la fuerza de un trueno, así permaneció, perdido en esas joyas que eran su salvación y su perdición a la vez.

La sacerdotisa tampoco despegaba sus ojos de los del chico frente a ella, sus ojos negros eran luminosos, contradiciendo su color, en ellos podía ver el brillo de los astros y la oscuridad de un bosque, como amaba esa mirada llena de serenidad y calidez, adoraba aquellos ojos que le devolvían la vida y se la quitaban al mismo tiempo.

Y así, envueltos en esas miradas que de la tristeza pasaron al cariño, del cariño a la amistad, y de la amistad al más profundo amor, fueron acercando sus rostros, poco a poco los labios de ambos se unieron, junto con sus labios sus corazones pero sobre todo sus almas, el shaman y la sacerdotisa se dieron un dulce beso, él profundizó el beso y ella no se resistió, en ese momento él no era Yoh Asakura, solo era un hombre profunda y verdaderamente enamorado. Ella no era Ana Kiouyama, ni la prometida de Hao, solo era una mujer, la cual se encontraba besando al hombre al cual había amado toda su vida.

El beso duro largo rato, primero fue muy dulce para después convertirse en un beso apasionado, él no deseaba soltarla nunca y ella no quería que él la soltara jamás, los dos continuaron besándose, besándose hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse. En cuanto se separaron, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir pero las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la rubia, cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba viviendo en la realidad, una realidad que le gustara o no debía aceptar.

Yoh– dijo separándose un poco de él –Te amo– dijo con firmeza, esto dejo al muchacho sin palabras, no esperaba oírla decir eso, pensó en cualquier reacción menos en esa, pero aún no podía reaccionar cuando ella se dio la vuelta y dijo –te amo y por eso no… no puedo volver a verte– terminó de decir rompiendo en llanto para después salir corriendo sin que él pudiera detenerla, entonces sintió que esta vez si la había perdido, para siempre.


	6. EN LA TORMENTA

**HOLA, PRIMERO ME GUSTARÍA OFRECERLES UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME DA TIEMPO PARA NADA Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERLES SUS REVIEWS Y LES RECUERDO QUE AL FINAL ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTOS. POR CIERTO, A PARTIR DE AHORA ME GUSTARÍA QUE MANDARAN SUS REVIEWS CON SU VOTO ACERCA DE LO SIGUIENTE:**

**HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR MI PRIMER LEMON EN ESTA HISTORIA ASI Q SI QUIERESN Q LO ESCRIBA DIGAMENLO Y SI NO QUIERES PUES TAMB ESPERO SU OPINIÓN.**

**CAP. 6 – EN LA TORMENTA**

Hacía media hora que había escuchado sonar el despertador, pero eso no le había importado, no pensaba levantarse. Repentinamente alguien abrio la puerta de su habitación y le decia con dureza "LEVANTATE ZANGANO". Él continuo sin hacer caso, hasta que sintio la frialda de un cubetazo de agua sobre su cuerpo, solo entonces se retiro sus empapadas sabanas y miro furioso a su atacante.

Ay por favor– decía un alto joven de largo cabello castaño mientras sostenía en sus manos una cubeta –no me digas que te levantaste de mal humor– dijo mientras reía maliciosamente.

Vete al diablo– dijo Yoh bruscamente mientras se sentaba en su futón.

¿Qué dijiste?– le preguntó enojado su hermano mayor.

Ya no oyes bien, dije que te fueras al diablo, al infierno, al demonio o a donde quieras, EL CASO ES QUE SALGAS DE MI VIDA– le grito el menor de los Asakura completamente fuera de sí.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma tan altanera?– contestó Hao enojado mientras dirigía su puño directamente al rostro de su hermano, pero este no solo le detuvo el golpe, sino que además le contestó con un repentino golpe propinado en su estomago, lo cual dejo profundamente sorprendido al shaman, obligándolo a caer al suelo –y ahora– continuó Yoh con dureza –LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN– apenas cerro la puerta, se ocupo de dejarla bien atrancada y de inmediato cayo de rodillas para comenzar a llorar de furia y de rabia pues sentía tanto odio como nunca en su vida, no sabía que era lo más odiado por el, si su hermano, si el compromiso de este con Ana, el haberse enamorado de ella o su cobardía de no poder oponerse a su hermano siempre como aquella mañana.

No sé que diablos te pasa– escucho decir a su hermano del otro lado de la puerta –pero esta vez te ganaste un buen castigo Yoh así que preparate porque cuando salgas te golpeare tan fuerte que todos creeran que fuiste arrollado por un trailer, imbecil– le escuchó murmurar antes de alejarse y al más joven de los Asakura, no le quedo otra que quedarse ahí maldiciendo a su hermano y a su suerte.

Él comenzaba a preocuparse, no veía a Yoh por ningun lado y eso era muy extraño pues el no acostumbraba faltar por cualquier motivo, de pronto vio entrar a la escuela a Ana, el rostro de la joven lucia tremendamente triste y sus ojos estaban opacados por completo con esa expresión en ellos cualquiera hubiera adivinado que habia estado llorando toda la noche pero ¿por qué? Se preguntó el shaman de China, detrás de Ana vio entrar a Pilika, sí la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos y de quien había estado enamorado desde hace muchos años, si, desde que siendo un niño la salvo de caer de un árbol, eso le había costado una fractura en su brazo pero nada le importo cuando vio la expresión de los ojos de la peliazul, lástima que él no era de las personas de facil palabra o de los que confesaban sus sentimientos con naturalidad, no, él no poseía aquellas cualidades. El sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases lo saco de sus pensamientos, debía ir a su salón, con la terrible duda de la falta de su amigo Yoh y de la tristeza de Ana.

Ana entró en el salón e inmediatamente detrás de ella Pilika, la cual se sentó en su lugar de siempre, delante de la rubia:

Buenos días Ana– dijo alegremente la peliazul a su amiga pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos y la expresión de la joven –¿estas enferma?

No, buenos días– trato de disimular la itako, mientras desviaba su mirada para hacer como que sacaba algunos cuadernos.

Paso algo con Yoh ¿verdad? O acaso te regaño la señora Kino por lo de ayer.

No, ya te dije que no es nada, sólo deja de hacerme preguntas– dijo ella con bastante dureza y poso sus ojos sobre su pupitre.

El muchacho de cabellos celestes miraba aburrido la clasé, la mayoría de sus compañeros ponían atención, algunos escribian cosas que de seguro no tenían nada que ver con el tema de la cláse y otros se distraían con la calle, a él le extrañaba el hecho de no ver a su amigo Yoh, pues normalmente no faltaba a la escuela, así que decidió preguntarle a Len por medio de una nota, una vez que la realizo la avento hasta su lugar y esta cayo sobre su mesa.

El joven chino abrió el papel con interes y entonces vio un texto escrito con una pésima letra así que para que preguntarse de quien era: DONDE ESTA YOH oo

Len tomo su pluma y escribió: NO SÉ NADA DE ÉL PREGUNTALE A MANTA--

Horo lo resivió y le lanzó el mismo papel a su pequeño compañero, el cual lo leyó interesado: NO SÉ, IBA A HACERLES LA MISMA PREGUNTA ?

Respondió el chico y Horo le lanzó el papel a Lizerg el cual después de leerlo solo respondió: MUY BUENA PREGUNTA YO CREO QUE DEBE HABERLE PASADO ALGO XQ EL NO FALTA SI HAO NO LO PERMITE UU

Después de esa discusión intra clase, los chicos decidieron esperar hasta la hora del descanso pero ninguno de ellos pudo dejar de pensar en el tema de su amigo.

Sus ojos se posaron en las hojas del árbol que les brindaba su sombra, después miro a sus amigas.

Pedi mi baja de la escuela– dijo la rubia de repente a las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a ella.

¿POR QUÉ?– grito de repente la ainu conmocionada.

Ayer mi sensei lo supo todo, ella encontro mi cuaderno de matemáticas pero…ella ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, solo que pensó que estaba bien si eso me hacia feliz también sabía que tenia amigas– dijo Ana con su mirada fija en el arbol.

Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?– cuestionó Tamao.

También sabía que yo salgo todas las noches– dijo mirándolas con tristeza.

Y ¿te regaño¿le dijo a Hao?– preguntó alarmada Pilika.

No, bueno, claro que no le pareció bien– respondió Ana mirándolas fijamente –pero no me cuestinó dijo que confiaba en mi pero que si salía de nuevo se lo diría a Hao así que…– Ana no pudo retener las lagrimas que asomaban a sus ojos –lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que me dejara salir por última vez y ella me lo permitió– su voz comenzó a sonar entrecortada pero ella continuo firme –entonces vi a Yoh para…despedirme de él– la joven rompió en llanto –y le dije que lo amaba pero solo como un adios porque no volvere a verlo– terminó de decir para levantarse y alejarse corriendo, dejando a sus amigas entristecidas y con el terrible sentimiento de no poder hacer nada por su amiga.

Sus dorados ojos se veían perdidos en el paisaje, pero en realidad no estaba interesado en ningún detalle en especial, simplemente intentaba despejar su mente, no estar preocupado por la ausencia de Yoh le era imposible, después de todo éste era su amigo, entre todos los muchachos habian discutido la falta del joven Asakura y solo habían llegado a una conclusión, que Hao lo había castigado y por eso el chico no había asistido pero ¿que habría podido hacer enojar a Hao de tal manera como para prohibirle a Yoh el ir a la escuela, aquella cuestión era la que no lo dejaba en paz y mantenía inquieto al joven.

Te preocupa Yoh ¿verdad?– comentó una voz detrás de él, lo cual lo hizo girar rápidamente para así encontrarse con la persona que le cuestionaba, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró frente a frente con una linda chica de largo cabello azul y cuyos hermosos ojos celestes se fijaban en la figura del joven pero contrario a la expresión alegre que ella siempre mostraba, esta vez su expresión reflejaba perturbación.

¿Por qué lo dices?– preguntó Len volviendo a darle la espalda a Pilika.

Hoy no vino a la escuela– dijo ella caminado hasta ponerse a su lado –y quien vendría si se siente la mitad de mal de lo que se siente Ana.

Entonces tu sabes lo que paso.

Sí– respondió la muchacha con tristeza mientras se sentaba en el prado.

Bueno pues dime– pidió impaciente el joven mientras se sentaba a lado de la peliazul.

La abuela de Yoh… descubrió a Ana– ante aquel terrible comentario el muchacho no supo ni que decir, entendía perfectamente la gravedad de esas palabras.

¿Sabe que ellos dos se ven a escondidas?

¿Cómo crees? Te imaginas lo terrible que seria hizo.

Y ¿qué es lo que sabe sino eso?

Pues que ella tiene amigas, que viene a la escuela y…que numerosas veces salía en la noche, por suerte nunca la siguió pero…

Le prohibio que continuara con esa conducta– dedujo Len.

Así es, por eso Ana decidió ir a ver a Yoh por última vez y se despidió de él dicendole que lo ama.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel con él?– preguntó molesto.

¿Cruel¿crees que a ella no le dolio despedirse de el amor de su vida? Ella le confesó lo que sentía aún sabiendo que no debia volver a verlo y por eso… también pidio su baja de la escuela– terminó de decir la joven mientras sus ojos derramaban lasgrimas sin parar, lo cual hizo al shaman sentirse profundamente triste, él no atinó más que a abrazarla para tratar de frenar aquel llanto que le destrozaba el corazón –mañana sera el último día de Ana en la escuela, debe destrozarla el tener que despedirse de la persona que ama, es como… como si me pidieran que dejara de verte– comentó la chica sin percatarse de lo que decía hasta unos momentos después.

Pilika ¿acaso tu me quieres?– preguntó el joven mientras la separaba un poco para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, entonces ella se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca pero más que nada de su corazón, pero estaba muda y petrificada ante la pregunta del joven.

Yo… yo– ella bajo la mirada pues pensó que evitando los dorados ojos del chino podria aclarar su mente.

Porque yo– dijo Len con algo de nerviosismo -…yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo– terminó de decir ante la atenta mirada de la joven y después solo tomo la barbilla de la ainu y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la chica.

Pense que no sentías nada por mi– comentó ella después del corto beso –nunca me habías dicho nada y yo– no pudo terminar pues un apasionado beso cayo sus palabras.

Pasaron un largo rato besándose y al separarse solo se miraban apenados y en silencio hasta que él rompió el silencio.

Debe ser terrible separase de la persona que amas– comentó Len sin dejar de abrazarla.

Sí por eso he pensado en algo– contestó Pilika mirando a Len –aunque ya no se vean en la escuela voy a hacer que se vean en otro lugar, ellos tienen que luchar por lo que sienten, no pueden solo dejar de verse y pretender que olvidaron que se aman… creeme que… yo lo intenté– dijo sonriéndole al chico.

Yo también– contestó esbozando una sonrisa –pero ¿cómo los reuniras si Ana no quiere¿cuál es tu plan?

Eso– dijo la chica mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios –te lo dire mañana, porque aún debo arreglar algunos detalles– después se puso de pie y se alejo mientras Len se quedaba mirando como aquella niña que tanto amaba se alejaba.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIRLES SU OPINIÓN SOBRE UNA CUESTIÓN, EN EL CAP 9 ME GUSTRÍA ESCRIBIR UN LEMON (YOHXANA) PERO TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES, VOTEN CON SUS REVIEWS GANARAN LOS QUE DE AQUÍ AL CAP 8 HAYAN OPINADO MÁS. Y AHORA SI LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS.

REVIEWS:

DAPHNE POTTER: SIII, TT YO TAMBIÉN LLORO CON ESTE FIC PERO AUN ASÍ ES DE MIS FAVORITOS, EN CUANTO A LOS QUE ESCRIBO Y TIENES RAZÓN, QUE MALO ES HAO PERO A POCO NO LE QUE DA ESE PAPEL, BUENO ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO.

GUADALUPE: ANTES Q NADA UNA DISCULPA PUES NO TE HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR, TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECERTE TU OPINIÓN SOBRE LOS FICS DER MI HERMANO Y MIOS PERO ESTE FIC SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO YO PUES EN CONJUNTO ESCRIBO EL DE "CORAZONES DEL MAR" PERO SOBRE TODO QUIERO AGRADECERTE TU REVIEW Y ESPERO VER TUS OPINIONES EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS.

ANNA-KYOUYAMA015: PUES SE QUE ME TARDE ERO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO,DISCULPA LA TARDANZA

KAGOME 921: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO¿DE VERDAD TE CONMOVIO? VAYA ESA OPINIÓN ME DICE Q TAL VEZ NO ESCRIBO TAN MAL. ACERCA DE HAO PUES SI ESTA DE MUY MALO PERO ME GUSTA HAO PARA MALO, LE QUEDA ESE PAPEL. BUENO, GRACIAS Y ESPERO VER TUS OPINIONES EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.


	7. UN PLAN DIGNO DE TI

**HOLA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, ANTES QUE NADA ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS CUALES CONTESTARE AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO ASI COMO TRATARE CON USTEDES OTROS ASUNTOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO. POR CIERTO DE VERDAD UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO YA ME PONDRE AL CORRIENTE. PUES ESO ES TODO AHORA EL CAPITULO, POR CIERTO, DEPENDIENDO DE LOS REVIEWS VERE SI EL SIG CAP SE PUBLICA EL SABADO O EL LUNES:**

**CAP. 7 – UN PLAN DIGNO DE TI.**

Las sombras ya cubrían todo cuando llegó ante aquella gran puerta de la mansión Asakura, no sabía la situación de su amigo así que Len prefirió enviar a Basón, su espíritu acompañante, después de advertirle que no dejara que nadie lo viera, el fantasma entró silenciosamente a la casa y una vez adentro se dirigió directamente hasta donde sabía estaba la habitación de Yoh, en la puerta se encontró con Amidamaru y éste le hablo de la mala situación de su amo pero aún así entro para hablar con el muchacho y salió unos minutos después:

-Dice el joven Yoh que lo vera en el bosque, en el lugar de reunión en una hora– informó Basón al joven chino en cuanto salió.

-Entiendo y… ¿no te dijo nada más?– preguntó el muchacho pero recibió una negativa de su espíritu así que solo se encamino hacia el lugar indicado, el cual era una pequeña y antigua cabaña abandonada, ahí solían reunirse los amigos para planear sus travesuras cuando eran más niños. Cuando Len llegó al lugar señalado, solo le quedó sentarse a esperar al joven de cabello castaño y mientras esperaba recogía y lanzaba pequeñas piedras que recogía del piso, exactamente en una hora Yoh llegó al mismo lugar.

-Hola Len– dijo Yoh de forma desganada mientras llegaba hasta Len y este lo miraba.

-Hola, no tardaste nada, se ve que tenías prisa– comentó el joven chino mientras recogía una piedra del suelo.

-Vayamos al grano– exclamo Yoh dándole la espalda a su amigo –Basón dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

-Pues…si¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Hoy no estaba de humor– respondió el castaño con tristeza.

-Es por lo de Ana ¿verdad?– comentó Len mirándolo atentamente y de inmediato el shaman de Amidamaru volteo a verlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó sorprendido Yoh.

-Eso no importa…

-Claro que importa¿cómo sabes lo de Ana¿quién te lo dijo?

-Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez. Solo lo sé y te diré que tal vez sé un poco más que tú pero lo que importa es que ella se dio de baja en la escuela y mañana será el último día que vaya– esas palabras dejaron frío al shaman que no podía articular ni una palabra pero después de algunos momentos pudo asimilar la información.

-De seguro te lo dijo Pilika– intuyo Yoh –pero ahora Ana se va y ni siquiera sé el porque.

-Tu sabes que ella esta comprometida y debe creer que será más fácil olvidarte si deja de verte.

-Dijo que me amaba y que por eso no podía volver a verme, que absurdo se oye eso– comentó con una sonrisa irónica –…después salió corriendo, sin dejarme decir nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé, me gustaría luchar por ella pero… por lo que hizo, me dio a entender que ella no quiere luchar por nuestro amor.

-Entonces demuéstrale que tu sí vas a luchar, si quieres defender lo que sientes por ella contágiale ese valor– le dijo Len tomando el hombro de Yoh.

-¡No puedo y no sé que hacer, ella me ama a mí Len!– gritó desesperado el joven Asakura –pero va a casarse con mi hermano y cree que este sentimiento lo vamos a olvidar, si no se borro en 12 años mucho menos ahora que estoy seguro de lo que sentimos– continuo desesperado –¿cómo puedes hablarme de valor¡tu que sabes de mi situación!– le grito. Len lo calmo con una fuerte bofetada que calmo de golpe la furia del shaman y este callo al suelo desesperado mientras unas lagrimas de ira salían de sus ojos, el joven chino jamás se imagino ver así a su amigo.

Yoh estuvo llorando desesperado, no quería separarse de Ana y su mente era una maraña de preguntas y su corazón un mar de sentimientos pero después cuando se sintió más tranquilo Len lo acompaño hasta su casa y los dos se despidieron mientras Yoh pensaba en lo que haría al otro día.

E – e – E

La mañana era espléndida, aunque no para ella que había decidido llegar a la escuela lo mas temprano posible, quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en aquel lugar, después de todo este era su último día en un lugar donde no sólo se había encontrado con la amistad, también olvidaba un rato la desgracia de su compromiso con Hao pero además, se había reencontrado con el amor de su vida y ahora todo aquello le era arrancado.

Entro en el vacío patio de la escuela, miro su reloj, aún faltaba más de una hora para el inicio de las clases pero que podía importar, era como estarse despidiendo en silencio de las cosas que amaba, camino hasta el edificio de la escuela y una vez adentro, se dirigió hasta su salón pero en el pasillo se encontró con alguien inesperado.

-Buenos días– dijo un joven de cabello castaño y audífonos naranjas.

-Buenos días– contestó ella para después tratar de evitarlo pero cuando intento pasar a un lado de él este le cerro el paso –déjame pasar– ordeno ella molesta.

-No– respondió él con una cara muy seria.

-¿Qué quieres?– preguntó enojada.

-Hablar contigo– respondió mientras continuaba cerrándole el paso.

-No hay nada que decir– comentó ella intentando pasar, pero él la sostuvo del brazo.

-Suéltame– dijo Ana mientras intentaba liberarse pero Yoh la jalo hacia un salón y después de cerrar la puerta la miro mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-Ahora me vas a decir ¿por qué demonios te vas?– hablo el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla.

-No quiero, déjame irme y olvídate de todo esto– exclamo ella tratando de abrir la puerta, pero el la tomo de ambos brazos y la acorralo contra un escritorio.

-Si quieres salir tienes que hablar conmigo– comentó mientras forcejeaba con Ana.

-¿Crees que así vas a lograr algo?– preguntó ella con lagrimas en sus ojos –Yoh te lo ruego solo déjame en paz, olvídate de mí.

-Olvidar que te amo y después de lo que me dijiste– dijo molesto –no puedo Ana, estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado y quiero luchar por lo que sentimos.

-No digas eso– susurro Ana para después besarlo y él correspondió la acción comenzando a abrazarla –no podemos hacer nada– continuó ella –, nuestros destinos ya se separaron¿crees que no me duele?– Yoh se separó de la joven.

-Adiós Ana– dijo dándole la espalda –no tuvimos el valor de amarnos, tal vez porque ya estaba escrito que no debíamos enamorarnos.

-Sí– contestó ella mientras abría la puerta –lo mejor para los dos es olvidar esto, que cruel se oye, se siente terrible decir sayonara, sayonara Yoh– terminó de decir para después salir corriendo.

E – e – E

Len esperaba con impaciencia debajo del frondoso árbol, se sentía un poco nervioso, después de todo, nunca en su vida había tenido una cita o algo parecido y esta mañana era precisamente lo que tendría, con la chica de sus sueños, la persona que más amaba y de repente la vio, con su uniforme del colegio, su largo cabello azul era movido por el viento mientras corría hacia él.

-Disculpa la tardanza– dijo Pilika llegando hasta él –pero es que mi hermano no me quería dejar salir que porque aun era muy temprano para la escuela– dijo sonriéndole.

-Ya estaba ansioso, pero no te preocupes– comentó el muchacho mientras se acercaba para besarla tiernamente, fue un corto y tierno beso, pero suficiente para hacerles sonrojarse –bueno, y ¿porque necesitabas verme tan temprano?

-¿Recuerdas el plan del que te hable ayer?– preguntó ella mientras el muchacho tomaba la mochila de la joven para cargarla él.

-Sí– contestó mirándola –y ¿cuál es ese plan? Desde ayer me tienes con la curiosidad y creo que es urgente que alguien haga algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó ella intrigada.

-Ayer hable con Yoh– respondió mirando hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte –y estaba desesperado, él solo puede pensar en que Ana no esta dispuesta a romper su compromiso y en la última vez que se vieron…

-Eso fue lo peor, imagínate la forma en la cual se despidieron, con todo el dolor de Ana y bueno, yo sé que hay algo más que la ata a esa palabra que dio.

-¿A que te refieres?– cuestionó el intrigado joven.

-Veras, no sé si deba contarte esto pues ella me lo confió a mi pero es necesario.

-¿Qué?

-Hace muchos años, ella le prometió a la señora Keiko que se convertiría en su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo– preguntó confundido.

-Sí, cuando Ana era pequeña sus padres la llevaron a casa de los Asakura, de hecho ella ni siquiera los recuerda y prácticamente fue criada por la madre de Yoh, ella le prometió que se convertiría en su hija pero claro que la familia tenía en mente que para que esto se realizara Ana tendría que casarse con el líder de la familia…

-Hao– murmuro Len.

-Así es, eso es lo que la ata, es la verdadera razón por la cual su palabra es una cadena con ese compromiso y por lo que no tienen el valor de liberarse del compromiso.

-Pero los padres de Yoh murieron hace muchos años.

-Más a mi favor, ella no romperá una promesa que le hizo a la señora Keiko solo porque ya no esta aquí.

-Entiendo, por eso a pesar de lo que siente por Yoh a decidido renunciar a todo y cumplir con su compromiso.

-Si, pero si ellos se rinden, yo no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Voy a hacer una fiesta– Len la miro sorprendido pues no le parecía momento de fiestas.

-No me mires así, que mejor momento para que se vean que un ambiente alegre, para que recuerden las cosas hermosas que han compartido y no solo las desgracias por las cuales están pasando.

-Pero… ¿para qué se supone que les dirás que es la fiesta? No podemos decir "GRAN FIESTA PARA REUNIR A YOH Y ANA"– opinó el joven haciendo con sus manos el ademán de un cartel en el aire.

-Ya lo sé– dijo riendo –pero, dentro de dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Tamao y… anoche lo discutí con ella y esta dispuesta a ayudarme pero también necesito tu ayuda– le explico mientras ambos llegaban hasta la puerta de la escuela.

-Y ¿Cómo voy a ayudar yo?

-Pues… quiero que sea una gran fiesta y pues…que mejor lugar para eso que…

-El salón de fiestas de mi hotel no ¬o¬.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? U.

-Bueno, no importa, te ayudare– dijo entrando junto con ella –pero debo reconocer que ese plan es digno de ti.

En cuanto terminó esa última frase, ambos se encaminaron hasta el edificio de la escuela, cruzando por entre los numerosos jóvenes que hablaban en el patio del colegio.

...CONTINUARA...

BUENO, ESO ES TODO POR ESTA VEZ Y AHORA ME GUSTARÍA CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS, PERO ANTES LES DIRE QUE LA PREGUNTA ACERCA DE SI QUIEREN UN LEMON DE YOH / ANA EN ESTÁ HISTORIA YA HA SIDO RESPONDIDA POR VARIOS DE LOS QUE ME HACEN EL FAVOR DE LEERME, Y VA GANANDO EL LEMON, RECUERDEN QUE PARA VOTAR TIENEN HASTA LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP 8 (EL PROXIMO), PUES EL CAPITULO DONDE APARECERÍA EL LEMON SERA EL NÚMERO 10, BUENO AHORA SI…LOS REVIWWS:

REISA: No pensé q hubiera mas personas q apoyaran lo del lemon, gracias y espero t siga gustando mi historia.

VALE SAN: Bueno es maravilloso saber q piensas que es maravilloso y espero t guste lo que escribo, bye y gracias por opinar. Bueno es maravilloso saber q piensas que es maravilloso y espero t guste lo que escribo, bye y gracias por opinar.

HIBARI USUI: Gracias por tu comentario, lo cual me da animos para seguir escribiendo y disculpa el q haya tardado tanto, que bueno q te gustó la escena de Pilikia y Len porque con eso de q la pareja es YxA me da por descuidar otros detalles y en cuanto al lemon tendre q ver q opinan los demás, de verdad gracias por leerme y espero me sigas escribiendo.

KLA: Bueno, antes q nada muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero q me sigas leyendo, por cierto una disculpa por la tardanza pero te prometo que en estas vacaciones me pondre las pilas, bye y ya tome en cuenta tu voto.


	8. LOS PREPARATIVOS

**HOLA, TAL VEZ LES PARESCA INCREÍBLE PERO ES CIERTO, ESTOY AQUÍ DE REGRESO (CUAU: COMO SI SE TRATARA DE UNA PLAGA, VT: POR LO VISTO NO SOLO YO REGRESE Y TU CUAUHTEMOC MAS TE VALE QUE ME TENGAS MÁS RESPETO ¬¬), BUENO DESPUÉS DE LA INTERRUPCION DE MI ESPIRITU CONTINUARE, AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAP DE MI FIC, POR CIERTO EL VIERNES TRAERE UNO NUEVO PUES ME HE PROPUESTO AVANZAR LO MAS POSIBLE (CUAU: XQ ESTA DE VACA, VT: ¬¬# ¡QUE, PERO COMO TE ATREVES, CUAU: NO ESTAS DE VACACIONES, VT: VAYA ASÍ CAMBIA LA COSA ), PERO MEJOR COMENZEMOS Y AL FINAL TENEMOS LOS REVIEWS:**

**CAP. 8 – LOS PREPARATIVOS**

Corría de un lado a otro de aquella habitación, le daba un vistazo a las invitaciones, miraba la ropa que habría de llevar y pensaba en los adornos del salón, todo esto mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga Tamao, era una gran ventaja utilizar un teléfono inalámbrico, en especial cuando se esta tan apurada, sólo le quedaba una semana y aún faltaban algunas invitaciones por entregar, en especial las más importantes, la peliazul tomo dos de éstas y observo en ellas los nombres de las personas por las que en realidad estaba organizando una fiesta, Yoh y Ana.

En cuanto terminó su llamada tomo la invitación del shaman castaño y recordó que Len le había propuesto ir a entregarla él pero sabía que el chico de ojos dorados no lograría convencer a Asakura pero ella estaba segura de lograrlo; de la invitación de Ana ya había quedado de acuerdo con Tamao así que tomo las invitaciones y salió apresuradamente de su habitación.

-¿Otra vez vas a salir?– escucho cuestionar a su hermano, quien se entretenía mirando la tele.

-Sí, ¿por qué hermano?– contestó Pilika mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa para guardar las tarjetas que llevaba.

-Últimamente apenas y te veo, ¿de verdad vas a hacer una fiesta para Tamao?

-Pues si, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No, nada pero estoy seguro de que algo te traes entre manos, por qué no me lo dices y te dejas de tanto misterio.

-Es que ese día pasaran muchas cosas y si te las digo arruinare la sorpresa.

-Solamente te gusta confundirme más.

-Bueno si he de ser sincera no confió mucho en tu discreción– dijo la ainu mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se preparaba a salir.

-Ah, entiendo– dijo Horo- Horo mientras veía a su hermana salir y en cuanto la puerta se cerro reaccionó –¿Pilika que demonios quisiste decir con eso?– pero como respuesta sólo consiguió una soberana risa que resonó ya un poco lejana.

E – e – E

Pilika caminaba a pasos presurosos, sabía que ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, hacia tiempo que no visitaba la mansión Asakura, la más legendaria de las casas de Izumo, acababa de verse con Tamao, la cual le había prometido ir de inmediato a buscar a Ana y conseguir que esta asistiera a la fiesta, por supuesto no le mencionaría la presencia de Yoh, y a pesar de no ser muy afecta a las mentiras había aceptado decir alguna con tal de juntar a la pareja.

Al fin llegó, la peliazul se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de la mansión y respiro, rogando por que Yoh aceptara ir. Jalo un par de veces una cuerda colgada del lado izquierdo de la puerta y escucho a lo lejos el sonido de una campana, un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un apuesto joven de ojos negros y largo cabello castaño:

-Muy Buenas tardes Hao – dijo la joven con un suave tono.

-Buenas tardes Pilika, que gusto verte– contestó educadamente el muchacho, pero sin dejar su altivo tono.

-El gusto es mío, hace tiempo que no te veía– contestó ella con su jovial voz.

-Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?– preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa entre la amabilidad y la coquetería, bueno esa era su forma de ser.

-Pues… es que vine a buscar a Yoh, mi hermano le presto una de mis libretas por error y pues la necesito.

-Ah, ya entiendo, entonces pasa a buscarlo esta puliendo el piso del pasillo principal– dijo mientras ambos entraban y el castaño le indicaba el camino –bueno, me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo que salir, por cierto, tal vez un día de estos quieras salir conmigo, ya sabes como amigos que somos– dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo mientras salía por el portón de la casa.

-Descarado– murmuro la muchacha en cuanto vio como se cerraba la puerta –desde cuando somos amigos él y yo– dijo para después caminar hacia el pasillo principal de la casa y ahí lo vio, el menor de los hermanos Asakura corría de un lado a otro del pasillo, prácticamente en cuclillas, puliendo el piso con ayuda de una franela –hola Yoh– saludo mientras se paraba a un lado del pasillo.

-Hola– contestó sin detener su actividad –¿qué necesitas?– preguntó mirándola por unos segundos.

-Hablar contigo– contestó tajante mientras se sentaba en el pasillo de fina madera que ya brillaba como un espejo.

-Pues si es acerca de Ana pierdes tu tiempo– contestó él, mientras le ponía mayor ahínco a su trabajo.

-Te equivocas, si no quieren hablar es problema de ustedes, ya están grandecitos, es otro importante asunto el que me trae a tu hogar– dijo ella con tono solemne mientras se ponía de pie –asuntos de estado joven Asakura, asuntos de estado– dijo reteniendo su alegre sonrisa en sus labios mientras le extendía un sobre. El joven lo tomo con tranquilidad y lo abrió con desinterés, la expresión triste de su cara preocupaba a la ainu, pues en todos los años que tenía de conocer a Yoh nunca lo había visto tan triste.

-Una fiesta– dijo Asakura de un extraño modo –créeme Pilika, no estoy de humor para eso en estos momentos.

-Pero…¿ya viste para que es la fiesta?

-Sí, para Tamao y dile que me siento feliz por ella pero, no creo que una fiesta sea precisamente el ambiente en el cual deseo estar.

-Pero Yoh, este es el último año de prepa, y en cuanto terminemos, ella regresara con sus padres a Osaka así que…

-¿No se suponía que ibas a hacerle una fiesta de despedida al final del año escolar? ¬¬

-"UPS"– pensó ella –"no importa lo que aparente, no es nada tonto" oo, sí, así es, digo así era pero después me puse a pensar mejor celebrar su cumpleaños, ya sabes para quitarle ese melancólico sabor de despedida, nunca debemos decir adiós a las personas que queremos, mucho menos con dolor en nuestro corazón– a veces Yoh se sentía avergonzado pues la hermana menor de Horo- Horo parecía saber mucho más de la vida que él y todos sus amigos juntos.

-Mira Pilika, tal vez tengas razón, pero por ningún motivo me gustaría encontrarme con ella (ANA).

-Ay Yoh, que ingenuo, ja ja ja ja ja, ¿crees que Ana va a estar ahí? Que ridículo, ella no podrá ir– dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos en su espalda –te lo aseguro– comentó con una angelical cara.

-Esta bien, ya entendí, no faltare– comentó sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, en ese caso te dejo, veo que estas muy ocupado– dijo dándole la espalda –ah y NO SE TE VAYA A OCURRIR FALTAR ¬¬ #, ¿entendido? nn

-Si, lo que tu digas U

E – e – E

La joven caminaba de forma temerosa por aquel lugar, no deseaba encontrarse con la señora Kino, de pronto vio a una joven rubia con un hermoso kimono color blanco, la chica se encontraba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, sigilosamente se acerco hasta el árbol y se quedo mirando a la rubia inmersa en su libro, esta de inmediato volteo a verla:

-Tamao– mencionó Ana mirándola con curiosidad –¿qué haces aquí?.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ana– dijo la penosa chica mientras veía a la otra joven ponerse de pie –siento molestarla pero…

-Vamos al grano Tamao, no quisiera que viniera mi sensei y te encontrara aquí, podría pensar que he vuelto a desobedecer– dijo con un inexpresivo rostro pero con un tono algo vacilante.

-Lo siento– dijo bajando su mirada.

-Disculpa si fui grosera pero estos días no he estado de muy buen humor– se excuso ella mientras miraba hacia otro lugar.

-La comprendo pero sólo vine a entregarle esto– dijo dándole un sobre, el cual la rubia abrió de inmediato, aunque siempre ocultaba algunas de sus conductas la curiosidad siempre la mataba.

-Tu cumpleaños– murmuró la rubia –lo siento no creo poder ir.

-Pero…es que es muy importante para mí que usted asista a ella…

-No puedo, tendría que desobedecer, Hao se pondría furioso, no quiero decepcionar a la señora Kino y…

-A la señora Keiko– interrumpió Tamao dejando a la itako sin palabras –señorita Ana ella quería que usted fuera feliz pero usted parece esforzarse por no serlo y bueno creo que ya me voy.

-Espera, en realidad… tengo miedo de ver a Yoh– comentó la rubia mirando el suelo.

-El joven Yoh no estará ahí– mintió rápidamente la pelirosada –por favor venga a mi fiesta de cumpleaños– suplicó Tamao mientras hacia una reverencia frente a la sacerdotisa.

-Esta bien pero… ¿de verdad no va a venir Yoh?

-Sí, él no ira a mi fiesta– mintió con seguridad pero con una gran culpabilidad.

-Bueno allí estaré, pero tal vez este muy poco tiempo.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente– dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de Ana para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

E – e – E

Sus celestes ojos se posaron en el joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba recostado sobre el pasto, se acercó lentamente hasta el muchacho y se sentó a su lado y vio su tranquila respiración, estaba dormido, a la peliazul le pareció hermosa la expresión de ese chico pues parecía el ser más pacifico del mundo.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Len despertara y se encontrara con la atenta mirada de Pilika.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?– reclamó el muchacho mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Te vez lindo dormido– contestó ella con una pícara risita.

-Eres extraña… a veces– comentó Len con una sonrisa en sus labios y después dio un corto beso en los labios de la chica.

-¿Sabes? Vengo de ver a Yoh y…– guardo silencio un instante –aceptó ir a la fiesta– terminó diciendo con una alegre risotada.

-Ay, por un momento pensé que se había negado y… Ana.

-Pues no lo sé, Tamao iría a pedírselo, ella no se negará si es la festejada la que se lo pide no crees.

-Vaya, no puedo creer todo lo que estas haciendo…pero ¿qué harás cuando ellos se encuentren y no quieran hablar?

-Ya encontraré la forma de que les den ganas de hablar.

-Lo que yo no me explico es esa terquedad de Ana, si no quiere a Hao debería mandarlo al diablo.

-No es tan fácil– extenuó mientras se recostaba y miraba el cielo azul –veras, Ana no nació en una familia de shamanes, y aún así ella tiene grandes poderes y por eso sus padres decidieron traerla a la casa de los Asakura y…se olvidaron de ella, no les importó que ella era prácticamente un bebe, ni los sentimientos de Ana cuando creciera y se encontrará en la casa de una familia extraña, ya te lo dije una vez, la única madre para Ana era Keiko Asakura y Ana deseaba mucho ser su hija, por supuesto, cuando las personas de la familia escuchaban esto pensaban en convertir a Ana en su heredera, en la sucesora de la familia, para esto ella debía casarse con el líder de la familia…

-Que tenía que resultar ser ese maldito de Hao– la interrumpió el joven con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo en su voz.

-Sí– suspiró ella –y cuando la comprometieron con él, toda la familia se alegro, en especial la señora Keiko, quien veía en Ana a la hija que deseaba tener, pero nadie tomo en cuenta una cosa…

-Que Yoh y Ana se enamorarían y no ella de Hao– complementó Len.

-Sí, y ahora Ana no se siente capaz de negarse a cumplir un compromiso que adquirió con la familia que la recibió y con la mujer que la amo como si fuera su verdadera madre.

-Entiendo pero, aunque se oiga mal…Keiko Asakura murió.

-Si lo piensas bien, eso en lugar de ayudarle, le hace sentir más obligación pero yo no creo que una persona que es como tu madre desee algo para ti que no sea tu felicidad, ella pensó que Ana sería feliz con Hao pero no contó con las jugadas del destino.

-Sí, Yoh también me hablaba de Ana a menudo, cuando éramos muy pequeños y yo acababa de llegar pero cuando su madre murió en aquel accidente todo cambió…

9 AÑOS ATRÁS…

-¡Mamá, papá, quiero ver a mis papás!– gritaba el niño de cabello castaño mientras corría hacia la puerta de la mansión.

-Yoh, tienes que calmarte– le decía con fuerza un pequeño de cabello negro y bellos ojos dorados –espera a que vengan tus familiares.

-No, quiero ver a mis papás, suéltame Len, suéltame por favor– decía ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas, de pronto vieron llegar a varias mujeres de edad que entraban por la puerta principal, entraron primero cinco mujeres vestidas con trajes ceremoniales, enseguida de las ancianas, entró la abuela de Yoh y de tras de ella venía una persona de estatura pequeña, completamente vestida de blanco, detrás de ella venían otras cinco mujeres ataviadas como las primeras.

Los dos niños contemplaron con paciencia a las personas que acababan de entrar y la persona de baja estatura miro hacia donde se encontraban los niños y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un ligero velo blanco.

-Ana– murmuró Yoh –es Ana– pero no pudo acercarse pues Len lo retenía, entonces el sequito entro a la sala principal de la casa, en ese momento el abuelo del castaño salió por el niño y lo metió a la casa. Unas horas después llegaron otras personas, familiares lejanos de los Asakura pero entre ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño –mi hermano también está aquí– dijo Yoh mientras se encaminaba a la sala principal, entró junto con su abuelo y Len permaneció en la entrada.

Justo en el centro del lugar se encontraban dos féretros, frente a estos se encontraban Hao y la persona de blanco, los dos hicieron una reverencia ante los cuerpos y regresaron a lugares contrarios de la habitación, entonces Yoh corrió hasta el lugar y comenzó a llorar, un accidente le había arrebatado a sus padres y la única persona que habría podido aminorar un poco su pena, estaba justo ante él, en el mismo cuarto, pero sabía que ella no se movería por respeto a su familia y a la tradición. En ese momento maldijo el ser el menor y continuó llorando hasta que todos se retiraron y él se quedo llorando en silencio.

E – e – E

-En realidad– dijo Len –Yoh nunca supero aquella pena tan terrible y a partir de aquel día no volvió a hablar de Ana, pero sé que se sentía muy solo, su perdida la suplió con sus abuelos.

-Pero ellos son demasiado estrictos con él.

-Es normal, como él es el menor debe tener una educación más estricta pues se supone que Yoh es más débil que su hermano, además desde que Hao regresó Yoh quedo un poco a un lado, más por la forma en que los familiares de los Asakura criaron a Hao, siempre inculcándole que él era el mayor, que algún día sería el líder, que sus poderes son superiores y así se le formo ese carácter, si desde niño ya trataba de una forma dura a Yoh, imagínate cuando regreso lleno de ideas de grandeza.

-Pues yo no sé, pero ya veré que hago pero Yoh y Ana no se pueden dejar vencer.

-Ay Pilika, eres realmente extraña, a veces eres muy madura pero te sigues comportando como una niña– extenuó el joven con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse, para después ir a sus respectivas casas.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO, ANTES QUE NADA SOLO ME GUSTARÍA DECIRLES QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE YA SE TOMO LA DESICIÓN ACERCA DEL LEMON, PERO CLARO QUE SI QUIEREN CONTINUAR VOTANDO PUEDEN HACERLO, PERO AL MENOS QUE ALGO PASE FUERA DE LO + O – NORMAL, EL LEMON APARECERA EN EL CAP 10 PERO AHORA LOS REVIEWS Y LES AGRADECERE QUE CONTINÚEN ESCRIBIÉNDOME:

RUKIA: Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia y me agrada saber que la vas siguiendo, no, no es que se me haya olvidado la historia, pero con la escuela me retrase mucho pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero me escribas otra vez

SUSI: pues muchas gracias por tu felicitación ojala te siga gustando y la continúes leyendo.

YOHAN: pues entonces apunto tu voto y espero leerte por aquí otra vez.


	9. LA MAS MARAVILLOSA DE LAS FIESTAS

**BUENO, ANTES QUE NADA DEBO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA ENORME, PUES PRIMERO FUERON LAS VACACIONES DE NO ESTAR INSPIRADA (CUAHU: AY TU Y TUS MUSAS; VT: CUAHUTEMOC DEJAME TERMINAR; CUAHU: TA BIEN). A PARTE DE ESO, CAMBIE DE COMPUTADORA A UNA Q NO ME HA DADO PARA NADA UN BUEN SERVICIO Y BUENO, ÚLTIMAMENTE LA ESCUELA, HASTA ESO NO ES EL TENER MUCHO TRABAJO SINO PROYECTOS DIFÍCILES, PERO PROMETO QUE PASADO MAÑANA TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**REVIEWS:**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO ME DISCULPEN POR TARDARME TANTO, PERO CREANME Q HASTA EL FIC DE MI HERMANO PAGO LOS PLATOS ROTOS, BUENO AHORA SI LOS REVIEWS:**

**HISHI: muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno q te guste y ojala y lo sigas leyendo.**

**MELA: de verdad una disculpa por tardarme tanto, me da gusto que leas mi fic y espero ver pronto otro review tuyo y ya ves q Len tenía razón, he tenido muchos contratiempos, bueno espero te siga gustando el fic.**

**BUENO DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTO CREO NECESARIO COMENZAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ:**

**CAP. 9 – LA MÁS MARAVILLOSA DE LAS FIESTAS.**

Ya casi estaba todo listo, cada uno de los rincones de aquel salón estaban adornados, había llegado el día que Pilika había planeado con tanto ahinco, el día de la fiesta de Tamao, estaba bastante nerviosa y aún más cuando su hermano llego, pues sabía que sólo faltaba una hora para que todo comenzara y sentía que aún faltaban millones de detalles.

-Nunca voy a terminar– extenuo mirando unas sillas desacomodadas.

-Quieres calmarte– le dijo Horo- Horo.

-Calmarme, hermano faltan muchas cosas y todo debe estar perfecto para cuando lleguen los invitados, y luego Ana me hablo anoche para decirme que no tenía nada que ponerse y tal vez no vendría– para este momento ya todos los amigos de Yoh sabían del plan de Pilika –, y ahora debo ir con ella para evitar que no venga, creo que voy a volverme loca.

-¿Más?- preguntó sarcástico el peliazul, mientras su hermana lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo me encargare de lo que falta– dijo una voz tras ellos, los cuales al voltear se encontraron con el dueño del lugar, Len.

-Pero… - intento hablar la joven.

-Nada, yo me he encargado de muchos eventos además tu hermano me ayudara ¿verdad Horo- Horo?

-Claro– contestó el shaman del norte con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, dejo todo en sus manos pero no vayan a arruinarlo– comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Oye por quien nos tomas hermana.

-Bueno, no importa, nos vemos luego– después se acercó a Len –gracias Len por eso te quiero– dijo guiñándole un ojo y en un leve susurro pues Horo aun no sabía nada de la relación de ellos.

E – e – E

Después de un buen rato, llegó al templo de Izumo, y vio como Ana barría la entrada del lugar, vio a la señora Kino acercarse a ella para después salir del templo y alejarse del sitio, entonces la ainu se decidió a acercarse.

-Hola Ana– dijo la alegre muchacha, mientras observaba como esta dejaba la escoba recargada en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pilika?– preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga con su rostro inexpresivo y serio.

-Vaya pregunta, eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, ya deberías estar lista, en menos de una hora empieza la fiesta.

-Te dije que no iría, no tengo nada que ponerme para ir a una fiesta, además no esta bien mentirle a la señora Kino, ella se fue a su casa tranquila de que me quedare en el templo y yo le prometí que no saldría sin su permiso.

-Pero también le prometiste a Tamao que irías así que basta de tonterías, vamos a tu cuarto, traje algunas cosas para que te prepares– dijo la hermana de Horo- Horo señalando una mochila que traía cargando.

-No, yo no quiero desobedecer– contestó la itako mientras la peliazul la arrastraba a su habitación.

-Por lo visto te gusta que te rueguen– comentó la chica del norte justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ana.

-No es eso pero… de verdad, prefiero no desobedecer– explicó la rubia inclinando su cabeza –Además, que mas da si voy o no.

-Pero que estas diciendo, tú eres nuestra amiga y tienes que estar ahí, sino no tendrá ningún chiste, si no vas haras a Tamao sentirse mal, ella te considera su amiga.

-Es que no lo sé, veras no quiero encontrarme con Yoh, me costó mucho trabajo decicir que no volvería a verlo para que así me fuera más fácil olvidarlo– murmuro ella dándole la espalada a Pilika.

-Sí Ana, comprendo eso perfectamente pero ¿acaso no te lo dijo Tamao? Yoh no va a venir– aseguró mientras pedía perdón por aquella mentira –piensalo, él no vendría si supiera que tu vas a estar en la fiesta.

-Tienes razón, él respeto esa decisión que tome, bueno… ire, dame la ropa que trajiste–aceptó mientras tomaba la mochila de la ainu y cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras sí.

-Ya sabes Ana– grito Pilika al otro lado de la puerta –si no llegas vendre por ti.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar para salir del templo mientras observaba las luces del atardecer "él jamás iría si supiera que en la fiesta vas a estar tú" pensó mientras cruzaba el umbral del templo, "lo que pasa es que el no lo sabe", pensó con una pícara sonrisa.

Hacia hora y media que la fiesta había comenzado cuando Yoh entró en el lugar, traía una camisa de vestir blanca, aunque medio desabotonada como acostumbraba y un pantalón negro, el ambiente estaba muy animado y varias parejas bailaban en la pista, lo cual lo hizo recordarla a ella, a la hermosa rubia que tanto amaba y a la cual no podía sacar de sus pensamientos, ella lo había cambiado por completo, él ya no podía sonreir con la misma facilidad con la cual siempre lo hacía, la mayor parte del día permanecía triste y no deseaba hablar con nadie, sus abuelos ya estaban muy preocupados por él, habían llegado a preguntarle si estaba enfermo, incluso Hao le había ofrecido llevarlo a l doctor, si su hermano supiera que su cura consistía en que el dejara en libertad a Ana.

También en la escuela se habían presentado sus cambios, sus notas habían comenzado a bajar, es verdad que jamás había sido un estudiante brillante pero tampoco acostumbraba reprobar materias. Era tal su depresión que ya ni la compañía de sus amigos lo entretenía, prefería pasar las tardes solo en el paraje donde acostumbraba encontrarse con Ana y ahí, derramaba lagrimas mientras miraba el cielo sintiéndose el ser mas infeliz sobre la tierra

Apenas entró vio a Pilika junto a Len los cuales platicaban amenamente mientras tomaban un refresco, no muy lejos de ellos, Horo- Horo devoraba todo a su paso sin ocuparse mucho de la fiesta, todos sus amigos estaban ahí y sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que tal como la hermana de su peliazul amigo se lo había dicho, la itako que lo tenía hechizado no estaba ahí. Pero este no era momento para continuar con esa forma de comportarse.

Se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos y al ver a Tamao la felicitó y le entregó un obsequio no muy grande de envoltura color rosa, después saludó a Pilika y Len, apenas había dicho Hola cuando Pilika observó su reloj y miró hacia la puerta, pero no vio a la persona que esperaba "ya se tardó" pensó la muchacha, "¿será que no va a venir, si Ana no llega en los próximos 5 minutos voy a…" pero no pudo continuar con su plan pues en ese momento una joven de cabello rubio entró en el salón dejando a más de un hombre con la boca abierta.

Len quien se encontraba mirando justo hacia la puerta no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de ver entrar a Ana, lo que causó que Pilika le diera un codazo pues como a todos los que la miraron les pareció que se veía muy bella, traía una blusa azul cielo, la cual mostraba sus hombros pero después se extendían unas vaporosas mangas, la corta falda del mismo color de la blusa llamaba mucho la atención y su cabello lo traía suelto pero lo adornaba un prendedor con brillantez de fantasía, Yoh noto la expresión en el rostro de su amigo y volteo para saber que era lo observado por el chino y quedo petrificado al ver a Ana.

-No puedo creerlo… - murmuro Yoh incrédulo ante lo mostrado por sus ojos, no podía creer que el hermoso ángel que amaba estuviera ahí y en todo su esplendor, en verdad creyo estar soñando, después de unos momentos despertó de su momento de desconcierto –pero que… dijiste que ella no vendría– se giro para reclamarle a Pilika.

-Pues eso creía yo– dijo un poco nerviosa pues ya no se le ocurría cual era el paso que iba a dar.

Ana se sintió un poco incomoda al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, sólo inclino su cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde había visto a Pilika, para saludarla y reclamarle por la ropa que le había llevado que aunque le parecía muy bonita era demasiado llamativa para ella. Llegó hasta donde la ainu pero se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a frente con Yoh, ¿qué hacia él en ese lugar, se suponía que no vendría o eso le había dicho Tamao, no podía creer que la niña del cabello rosa le hubiese mentido, miro por un instante al castaño y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, mientras sentía a su corazón latir a gran velocidad, tan fuerte que pensó que se saldría, vaya era extraño escuchar a su corazón pues estaba segura de que hace mucho el muchacho se lo había robado, pero después del instante comenzó a mirar con dureza a Yoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó con exigencia.

-¿Yo? Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte– contestó el castaño de mala gana lo cual dejo sin palabras a Len y Pilika, mientras sus otros amigos observaban la escena.

-Perdoneme señorita Ana– se acercó a decir Tamao –yo…

-No debi confiar en ti– reclamó la itako.

-No es culpa de ella, todo esto fue mi idea– explicó la peliazul con firmeza.

-No me importa de quien haya sido la idea, ustedes no tienen derecho a meterse en esto– reclamó Yoh –en este momento me largo– dijo enojado pero una cachetada de la rubia lo dejo en su mismo lugar.

-No te hagas el digno Yoh Asakura– lo regaño la rubia –quedate, la que se va soy yo– concluyó dándose la vuelta.

-Un momento– la detuvo Len –antes de que cualquiera de los dos quiera hirce, deben darle a Pilika una oportunidad para disculparse, así que vengan conmigo– les pidio el chico de ojos dorados mientras Yoh y Ana lo seguían hasta una oficina –despues de ustedes– dijo cediéndole el paso a la pareja, una vez adentro la chica de cabello azul se quedo en el umbral.

-Bueno– extenuó ella desde el umbral –perdón, pero… no por lo de la fiesta sino… por esto– grito cerrando la puerta de la oficina –y no saldran hasta que hayan hablado.

-No puedes hacer esto– le gritó Ana, la cual fue la primera en correr hacia la puerta pero reaccionó muy tarde.

-Pilika, tienes que dejarnos salir– le gritó Yoh mientras golpeaba en la puerta.

-Ya les dije cual es la condición– oyeron decir a la joven al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero… no tenemos nada de que hablar– le extenuó la rubia.

-Pues es una lastima, pero para tener un tema de conversación cuentan con toda la noche– comentó la peliazul –nos vemos lueguito– fue lo último que la escucharon decir.

Alrededor de media hora pasaron gritando y golpeando la puerta, pero los dos se dieron cuenta que la ainu hablaba completamente en serio, así que cansados se sentaron en el suelo, con sus espaldas recargadas en la puerta, un buen rato estuvieron mirando al piso, hasta que cada uno miro hacia donde se hallaba el otro y fue cuando sus miradas se toparon, después de tantos días sin verse al fin se reencontraban, cada día que habian pasado sin saber del otro les había parecido una eternidad, después de mirarse a los ojos hasta provocar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ambos volvieron a inclinar su vista.

-Y…¿ahora que?– preguntó el shaman rompiendo el incomodo silencio que habían creado.

-No sé– murmuró la joven.

-Ni siquiera pensé encontrarme contigo– comentó el castaño mirándola de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba– contestó Ana –no…quería, no debería volver a verte– extenuó agachando la cabeza.

-¿No debías?– le preguntó él.

-No quiero hacerme la tonta, no debería porque… claro que quería volver a verte– concluyó mirándolo.

-Yo también necesitaba verte, me estaba volviendo loco sólo de pensar en no estar contigo– dijo tomando la mano de la chica, ella estrecho la mano del joven y colocó su otra mano en la mejilla de Yoh, después lo atrajo a ella para comenzar a besarlo, a lo cual Asakura no puso ninguna resistencia.

-Yo ya no podía estar más tiempo sin ti– murmuró ella separándose un poco del enamorado muchacho, el cual de inmediato la abrazó para continuar besándola, Ana rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él y así continuaron besándose por un buen rato hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir– hablo él una vez que se separaron para respirar un poco.

-Pero…debemos entender que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien– le confirmó ella colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh.

-No, esta bien porque nuestro amor es verdadero, es puro y lo que es así…no puede estar mal– confirmo Yoh mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la sacerdotisa.

-Pero yo tengo un deber con tu familia, el deber es antes que el amor, antes que lo que siento, antes que… todo.

-No es justo, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito Ana– le comentó abrazandola con fuerza –si nos amamos no debemos separarnos, hay que luchar por lo que sentimos.

-Pero tengo miedo– reclamó ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –no queiro oponerme a la señora Kino.

-Ana, yo también siento un poco de miedo, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento el más valiente de los hombres, el mejor de los shamanes, pero solo contigo a mi lado, si no estás junto a mí no podre lograr nada, por favor vamos a luchar por nosotros.

-¿Y Hao? es capaz de matarte si lo sabe… - pero un beso del shaman cayo sus palabras y ella se abrazó al joven y se quedo un rato en silencio.

-Te amo Ana quisiera estar a tu lado para siempre y para eso debemos ser fuertes.

-Tienes razón, yo me opondre a él, a todos los que no me dejen estar a tu lado, quiero estar contigo Yoh… te amo– dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente.

Después de dos horas Pilika apareció en la oficina y encotró a sus amigos besándose, lo cual la hizo sonreir, cuando ellos se separaron y la vieron observarlos se molestaron un poco pero apenas se acercaron a ella ambos le dieron las gracias y en cuanto salieron se decidieron a disfrutar un poco de aquella fiesta, después de todo aún tenían muchos obstáculos por enfrentar.

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar una suave melodía que en realidad no escuchaban pues en sus oídos soló sonaba una hermosa melodía creada por el amor que sentían, en ese momento el mundo desapareció para ellos, sus ojos únicamente contemplaban a su compañero.

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

La sacerdotisa no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos la tenían hipnotizada, lo amaba y eso no podía negarlo, se sentía en un sueño y mientras pensaba aquello decidió dejar de mirarlo un momento y recargar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho donde se sentía tan segura.

Why do stars fall down from the sky   
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

El shaman no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, al fin estaba a lado de la mujer a quien amaba y no se separaría de ella, lucharía pues al sentirla junto a él se llenaba, se sentía completo.

On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue.

Ella se aparto un poco del joven para volver a mirarlo, sentía como se movían suavemente, al ritmo de la música de sus almas y entonces regresó su miedo a ser separados, no podría vivir sin él, recordó los duros tiempos de su entrenamiento en la montaña Osore, cuando sólo podía suplicar estar junto a Yoh, todos esos pensamientos provocaron un poco de llanto en sus ojos.

That is why all the girls in town   
Follow you all around.  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

Él se percató de las lagrimas en los ojos de la joven y de inmediato secó sus lagrimas para después darle un beso en su frente, veía el miedo en la expresión de ella pero le devolvió el valor con una sincera sonrisa, rememoró lo mucho que la necesito cuando perdió a sus padres y en otros duros momentos, no deseaba volver a estar sólo, a partir de hoy lucharía por hacer feliz a Ana y serlo a lado de ella.

E – e – E

-Lo bueno fue que no me equivoque– dijo Pilika a Len –por un momento creí que había cometido un gran error.

-Pues yo jamás pensé que se te ocurriera encerrarlos– contestó el muchacho –yo pensé en llevarte ahí con ellos, que te disculparas y les hablaras pero lo que hiciste jamás me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, ay Pilika se te ocurre cada cosa.

-Pero a poco no vale la pena hacer locuras como esta fiesta.

-Creo que sí– comentó para después besarla, pero se alejaron rapidamente pues Horo- Horo se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que se reconciliaran?– preguntó el ainu a su hermana.

-Ya vez soy maga hermanito– respondió ella sonriendo.

-Pues la verdad si pareces una maga– le dijo Lizerg.

-Sí, llegue a pensar que este problema no tendría solución– comentó Manta quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Ryu –pero aún les quedan tantas cosas por enfrentar.

-No te preocupes, el amor lo puede todo– dijo Ryu mirando a la pareja que bailaba abrazada en la pista –sino nada mas hay que preguntárselos a Pilika y Len ¿verdad?– ante aquella aclaración, Horo miro a su hermana y se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en cuanto a su amigo y la peliazul.

-Pilika– exclamo el shaman –tu no puedes andar con él, dime que no es eso.

-Pues… yo– intentaba decir la nerviosa chica.

-Así es– le respondió firmemente Len –hace dos semanas que somos novios– le contestó el shaman de China.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE!– grito fúrico el joven de cabellos azules –SE VOLVIERON LOCOS– volvió a gritar provocando que algunos voltearan a verlo –ERES UN TRAIDOR LEN, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE APROVECHARTE DE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO PARA PESCAR A MI HERMANA? DEBERÍA MATARTE.

-¿QUIERES CALMARTE HERMANO?– le grito Pilika –en primera, Len no se aprovechó de nada– explicó bajando un poco su tono de voz –los dos estamos enamorados, es increíble que te comportes así, por eso no te lo había dicho sabía que tu reacción no sería precisamente la más madura– terminó de decir molesta mientras tomaba la mano del shaman de ojos dorados.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo– dijo Horo – Horo alejándose del lugar.

-Hermano– le llamo la muchacha pero este no volteo.

-Dejalo– la calmo Len –ya se le pasara y entonces volvere a hablar con él cuando lo haya pensado todo.

Fuera de aquel percance, la noche continuo sin sobresaltos, también la ainu y Len bailaron un rato y Horo- Horo continuó comiendo con mucho coraje, después de bailar por bastante tiempo Yoh y Ana se sentaron y comenzarón a platicar de cosas sin importancia, después se les acercaron sus amigos para platicar con la pareja, la fiesta en verdad estaba muy entretenida y ellos aprovecharon la platica para agradecerle a Tamao por prestar su cumpleaños para que ellos se reencontraran, pero no importa que tan feliz te sientas el tiempo no se detiene… sigue su paso aunque desees que se detenga en algún instante especial así que dio la una de la madrugada y la mayoría de los asistentes comenzaron a irse, en especial Ana quien había estado en aquel lugar más tiempo del planeado, por lo cual decidió regresar al templo y el shaman de cabello castaño la acompañó.

Yoh llegó con ella hasta la entrada del templo y justo en ese lugar se quedó mirando a la rubia.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme– le dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-De nada Ana– contestó el muchacho hechizado por los ojos de la itako –te amo– exclamo tomándola en sus brazos para besarla y no la habría soltando a no ser porque es necesario respirar, en ese momento la chica se alejo un poco de él.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme, te amo– murmuró para después entrar al templo y dirigirse a su habitación, entonces él la miro hasta que las tinieblas la ocultaron de su vista y él se alejó del lugar caminando con pasos muy lentos como si no quisiera alejarse de ella y en verdad… no lo quería. Pero en la mente de ambos se habían quedado los momentos de LA MÁS MARAVILLOSA DE LAS FIESTAS.

CONTINUARA…

ESOS ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, PARA EL PROXIMO VIENE EL LEMON, PUES SI LEYERON LOS REVIEWS SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE LA MAYORÍA QUIZO EL LEMON, SE LOS RUEGO PERDÓNENME POR LA TARDANZA Y LES PROMETO QUE PASADO MAÑANA TENDRAN EL CAP. 10


	10. TE NECESITO

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO VERAN SÓLO ME RETRASE UN DÍA (CUAHU: NADA MÁS, VT: SILENCIO, CUAHU: SII UU), BUENO, LA ESCUELA VA ESTAR PESADA LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS PERO LE VOY A HECHAR GANAS.**

**Y, LLEGÓ EL ESPERADO CAPITULO 10, ESPERADO POR MUCHOS, TEMIDO POR MI, PERO LLEGÓ, POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO Y SUPLICO, TÉNGANME PIEDAD TT, ES MI PRIMER LEMON Y HABER Q TAL ME QUEDO, PERO YA NO LES HAGO EL CUENTO MÁS LARGO, AQUÍ ESTA:**

**CAP. 10 – TE NECESITO.**

La joven se miro en el espejo que tenía en su habitación y sonrió un poco, después tomo una yukata que se encontraba en un cajón, se quitó la ropa que su amiga Pilika le había dado para colocarse su yukata. La verdad se sentía muy feliz y mientras canturreaba una melodía se retiró el broche de su cabello pero algo la dejo parada en seco.

-Vaya que si estas contenta Ana – dijo una fría voz a su espalda, lo cual la hizo voltear sobresaltada, encontrándose con un alto joven de largos cabellos castaños.

-Ha- Hao pero…¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella asombrada.

-Pues veras, decidí venir a visitarte – contestó pausadamente mientras se acercaba a ella –y cuando llegué, no…estabas – terminó con un extraño tono.

-¿Quieres decir… que has estado aquí… todo el tiempo? – pronunció ella mientras cruzaba los brazos un poco temerosa.

-Así es, decidí esperarte – continuó mientras se acercaba más –se puede saber ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? – concluyó gritando mientras la tomaba de los brazos con fuerza.

E – e – E

Yoh caminaba lentamente por las vacías calles cercanas al templo, después de unos minutos decidió que aquella noche no llegaría a su casa, no, prefería sentarse a contemplar las estrellas, se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol y se recargó en el tronco de éste, comenzó a mirar los astros pero no hacia nada más que pensar en ella, en la rubia…EN ANA.

La amaba demasiado y ahora se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para luchar por ella, y para enfrentar todos los problemas que vendrían con la decisión que habían tomado y se sintió feliz al pensar que aunque en esos momentos estuvieran lejos, ella estaba a su lado.

E – e – E

-¡Suéltame! – exclamó la rubia liberándose de un manotazo –no vuelvas a tocarme– le gritó ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Que no vuelva a tocarte, pero que tontería estas diciendo, después de tanto tiempo me doy un momento para venir a verte y así me recibes– le aclaró él tomando el brazo derecho de la itako -¿acaso se te olvida que eres mía?

-¿Tuya? ¡Yo no soy un premio! Y no quiero que me toques, no sé que haces aquí porque no quiero verte…

-CIERRA LA BOCA– la interrumpió –lo que quiero es que me expliques en donde demonios ESTABAS.

-PUES NO TE DIRE NADA– grito ella, pero en ese momento Hao le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que mando a Ana al suelo.

-No sabía que tuvieras tanto carácter…Ana– comentó el shaman tomándola de los hombros para levantarla –me encantan las mujeres con carácter – dijo con una cínica sonrisa para después besarla pero ella no dejaba de empujarlo –quédate quieta estoy seguro de que esto te gustará– refirió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él.

-Cuando yo diga que no– murmuró la joven –ES NO– le gritó abofeteándolo, el levantó su cara y sobo su mejilla.

-¿Eso crees?– comentó sin soltarla –pronto serás mi esposa y ahora mismo, voy a tomarte– sentenció mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha y trataba de quitarle la yukata descubriendo uno de los hombros de la chica.

-DEJAMÉ– le gritaba ella desesperada mientras forcejeaban –DEJAMÉ, YO NO VOY A SER PARA TI, NI HOY NI NUNCA…

-¿Nunca? Pero si pronto serás mi esposa, que más da si te hago mía hoy o en unos meses.

-Pues eso no pasara nunca porque… NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO– contestó soltándose del enfurecido castaño.

-ESTUPIDA– dijo aventándola en su futón –escúchame bien Ana– le dijo al oído –vas a casarte conmigo, me encanta cuando alguien me dice que no puedo hacer algo, no será esta noche pero… VAS A SER …MÍA – concluyó para después salir azotando la puerta.

La chica no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, se sentía desesperada y sólo pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a Hao, él acababa de robarle toda la felicidad y todo sentimiento confortable, lo detestaba y no deseaba volver a estar cerca de él, NUNCA.

E – e – E

Yoh continuaba mirando las estrellas con ensoñación, cualquiera pensaría que deseaba quedarse con aquella imagen en su mente, pero algo lo interrumpió, unos veloces pasos, al mirar hacia un lado vio pasar alguien muy conocido por él, su hermano, el cual a pesar de las tinieblas no ocultaba su fúrico rostro y su caminar presuroso podía delatar su estado de animo, además nunca sería un secreto para su hermano menor, el cual conocía a la perfección las rabietas de Hao.

Hao iba tan furioso que ni siquiera se percato de la presencia del shaman de Amidamaru. Yoh prefirió ignorarlo pero al ver su rostro tan lleno de ira, esa expresión, no pudo más que pensar en lo único que lo podía hacer perder los estribos hasta aquel grado, el que sus deseos no fueran cumplidos, ante ese pensamiento se levanto como un resorte comenzó a correr hacia el templo, algo le decía que las cosas en ese lugar no estaban nada bien y más aún su querida Ana tal vez era la razón de la furia de su hermano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el más joven de los Asakura, llegó hasta el templo y corrió hasta la habitación de Ana, toco varias veces pero nadie respondió, entonces abrió la puerta y la vio envuelta en las tinieblas del lugar, recostado sobre su fúton llorando, se acercó lentamente a la joven y se inclino a su lado.

-Ana, Ana– la llamo y en ese instante la joven lo miró para arrojarse a sus brazos a seguir llorando.

-Y- Yoh– repetía una y otra vez, mientras se aferraba más a los brazos del joven –no te alejes– dijo llorando.

-Ana– pronunció el castaño mientras la separaba un poco para mirarla –él– en verdad no tenía el valor de preguntar pero mirarla con sus ojos sumamente tristes, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas y el sentirla temblar lo empujo a continuar –¿Qué fue lo que ese maldito te hizo? Se atrevió a tocarte, LO MATARE– exclamó furioso.

-No, no digas eso– respondió la joven colocando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho –Hao no me hizo nada, te lo juro, además no me gusta ver tu rostro así– concluyo mientras se acercaba para besarlo, el correspondió el beso, después de un rato se separaron para tomar aire.

-Tu eres lo más importante para mi Ana– explicó el shaman mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la muchacha para después comenzar a besarlas –yo no puedo vivir sin ti, si algo te pasara me moriría– confirmo volviendo a abrazarla, pasaron un largo tiempo abrazados, de vez en cuando unos leves sollozos escapaban de los labios de la sacerdotisa pero Yoh la confortaba con ternura, no iba a soltarla, después de un rato Ana se tranquilizó, lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar y recuperar la seriedad de su rostro, entonces escucharon sonar las tres de la mañana en el reloj de pulso de Yoh –debo irme– dijo mientras se levantaba, después miro a Ana y al verla más tranquila se decidió a irse.

Ambos se pusieron de pie pero él se dirigió a la puerta, Ana se quedo mirándolo un instante, para verlo marcharse.

-Espera Yoh– lo llamo la itako cuando ya casi había cerrado la puerta –no te vayas yo…yo…te necesito– dijo ella agachando la cabeza y reteniendo un poco de llanto que amenazaba con volver a presentarse, el castaño corrió a abrazarla y de inmediato comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, sus besos eran muy profundos y permanecieron algunos minutos besándose.

-Ana te amo– extenuó él para después volver a besarla sin soltarla para nada, después Ana se separo un poco de él para mirarlo y continuaron con los besos, pronto Yoh comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, primero de forma suave para después besar el hermoso cuello con pasión, lo cual causaba que unos leves suspiros salieran de la boca de la joven.

-Yohh…Yo también… te amo– murmuró ella algo agitada y entre suspiros mientras el continuaba besando su cuello con insistencia, después regresó a los labios de Ana y se besaron con fuerza mientras el muchacho desamarraba el nudo que sostenía la yukata de la chica, el abrió la prenda con cuidado y se alejo un poco para verla, Ana se retiró la yukata de su cuerpo y quedo casi completamente desnuda pues solo la cubrían sus pantaletas, ante esto ambos fueron cubiertos por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Yoh no podía creer que tanta belleza se estuviera mostrando ante él, era algo indescriptiblemente hermoso. Ana lo miraba con indecisión pero con un profundo amor que iluminaba sus oscuros ojos.

Yoh se acercó para besarla y después bajo al cuello de la joven el cual beso por un rato, las caricias de sus labios continuaron bajando hasta llegar a los pechos de la sacerdotisa, el comenzó a besar el pecho derecho de ella cariñosamente, luego empezó a lamerlo, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, continuo lamiendo hasta llegar al duro botón que lo adornaba el cual introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo provocando los gemidos de la rubia la cual acariciaba el castaño cabello del muchacho y apretaba la cabeza de él contra su pecho.

El muchacho dejo un momento su tarea para volver a besarla, en ese momento ella terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Yoh y se la quito velozmente para después besar el desnudo pecho del muchacho, él se desabrocho el pantalón, al cual cayo al suelo, después la llevo hasta al futón en donde ambos se hincaron y comenzaron a besarse, Yoh la estrecho con fuerza mientras sentía los pechos de Ana sobre el suyo propio lo cual casi lo enloquece de pasión, en verdad la amaba demasiado.

Inclinó su cabeza para encontrarse con el otro pecho de Ana, el cual de inmediato empezó a lamer, succionar y mordisquear sin dejar de acariciar el otro con su mano, ella gemía con mayor fuerza, sentía como si un choque eléctrico la recorriera, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, empujo a Yoh para quedar sobre el y le lamió el masculino cuello, para después bajar al pecho del joven el cual lleno de besos pero también saboreo con la lengua, con su juego de besos y caricias bajo hasta el torso del joven quien dejaba escapar varios gemidos de placer.

El castaño la tomo de la cintura y la tiro sobre el futón, entonces volvió a jugar con los pechos de la muchacha, primero los apretó con sus manos hasta que Ana tomo su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso, volvió a dirigir el rostro del joven hasta sus pechos donde el continuó con su tarea de besar y lamer, los hermosos senos de la itako lo tenían loco de pasión, la cual aumentaba a cada momento, después de un rato de saborear a su amada, con su lengua marcó un camino que bajaba y bajaba hasta que llegó a la última prenda de la itako, el levanto la vista para mirar a su agitada amante la cual lo miro con complicidad, con un solo movimiento la arranco del cuerpo de Ana y la miro por unos instantes, entonces sin hacer una pregunta metió su cabeza entre las piernas de la muchacha y comenzó a besar la piel de aquella zona, hasta que se decidió a introducir su lengua en la vagina de Ana.

Ella gemía ya sin poder controlarse, sus mejillas ardían en color rojo y sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era lo que él le estaba haciendo, cuando creyó no poder más el se detuvo y se levanto para besarla en los labios, ella lo recibió entre sus brazos como premiándolo por el placer que le daba.

-A- Ana si… si…no quieres…con…tinuar – trataba de decir él de forma agitada, pero ella detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

-Yoh…te amo – dijo agitadamente –y por eso… quiero ser tuya –continuó mientras dirigía su mano hasta la última prenda que le quedaba al shaman, se levanto y comenzó a besar el torso del muchacho mientras bajaba la prenda lentamente. Él terminó de retirársela, dejando al descubierto su poderoso miembro, después besó a Ana mientras la tomaba de la cintura recostándola en el futón, ella colocó sus largas y blancas piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, invitándolo a continuar, con sumo cuidado él comenzó a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de la joven, la cual de inmediato comenzó a gemir, pero unos momentos después soltó un quejido de dolor.

Él se detuvo, ella le había dado todos los derechos sobre su ser pero lastimarla era lo último que deseaba, como hacerle daño si la quería más que a su propia vida, estuvo a punto de salir pero ella aferró aún más sus piernas lo cual le hacia saber que ella aprobaba el que continuara, él se acercó al oído de la joven y le murmuro palabras de amor y se disculpo mientras entraba más y más en ella, tuvo que forzar su pene para penetrarla cada vez más y después de aquel momento de dolor, no hubo más que placer para la rubia la cual comenzó a gemir más y más fuerte, el también comenzó a dejar escapar fuertes gemidos y sintió el placer más grande de su vida, pronto Ana sintió su primer orgasmo el cual la golpeo tan fuerte que la obligo a gritar como nunca, Yoh también gritaba sintiendo mucho placer y las caderas subían y bajaban a un ritmo cada vez mas rápido.

Ya los dos gritaban sin cesar –Ah Ah Anaaa, Anaaaa – decía él una y otra vez entre gritos y gemidos mientras escuchaba a la itako pronunciar su nombre de la misma forma, en un movimiento de ella, la chica giro para quedar sobre su amado y comenzó a moverse de adelante a atrás provocando a los dos llegar a otro orgasmo, aún más fuerte que el primero.

Yoh la tomo de la cintura para controlar el movimiento de una forma aun más fuerte, mientras las embestidas del muchacho se hacían mayores, el no quitaba la vista del hermoso cuerpo que estaba sobre él, sus delicadas formas, delicadas y hermosas como las de una divinidad, los rubios cabellos de su amada ahora empapados de sudor, esos gemidos de placer que le escuchaba sacar lo hacían sentirse increíblemente satisfecho pues ambos lo disfrutaban al máximo, más aún él que movía las caderas de su adorada procurando darle aun más placer, también miraba ese par de pechos que ahora se movían al vaivén de sus caderas y lo incitaba a querer más, lo excitaba como nunca se imaginó, la amaba y disfrutaba hacerle el amor y sus gemidos no hacian sino decir una y otra vez el nombre de la mujer que estaba haciendo suya.

Ella también, a pesar de estar poseída por el placer que el shaman le brindaba no podía evitar pensar en lo apuesto del joven con el cual estaba, este que ahora la estaba tomando era un dios y ella deseaba que nunca terminaran esas sensaciones nuevas para su cuerpo, mientras arqueaba su espalda por lo delicioso de sentirse penetrada, esas manos que sostenían su cintura la volvían loca y más aún cuando escuchaba los gemidos del castaño, esto sólo la excitaba más y más hasta el grado de no poder contener los gritos que delataban su placer, su éxtasis en el cual de su boca salían una y otra vez gemidos en forma del nombre de su amante, "A- Ana, te ves… ah ah tan …hermosa", le escucho decir a Asakura de forma agitada y entrecortada por el esfuerzo y la excitación, lo cual la hizo estremecer aun más y desear entregarse más a él.

A cada momento creían que ya no podrían más pero él entonces comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo provocando que su pene entrara y saliera de la vagina de ella, y aunque pareciera imposible disfrutaban aún más y no deseaban detenerse, pues su gemidos aumentaba y sus palabras de amor llenaban la habitación, él le pertenecía a ella y ya ella era suya por completo y eso nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.

El joven cuyo castaño cabello se había pegado a su frente a causa del sudor, se incorporó un poco aun sosteniendo a la muchacha, entonces quedando sentados el levanto las piernas de la sacerdotisa y continuo penetrándola, mientras su pene entraba más en el cansado cuerpo de la joven, él no se cansaba de susurrarle al oído entrecortadas palabras de amor, descubrieron que con esta nueva posición el placer era mucho mayor además de que para Yoh era fácil saborear los exquisitos pechos de la sacerdotisa, por lo cual Ana gemía sin parar –Ohhhh Ohhh Aahhhh Yoh eres maravilloso Ahhh– gemía ella llamándolo.

-Ah ah ah ahhhhh ¿Te gusta?– preguntaba el joven ya casi exhausto de tanta actividad.

-Si ahhh siiii me encanta te amo ah ahh.

El cayo rendido sobre el fúton, con el desnudo cuerpo de la itako sobre él, ambos estaban bañados en sudor y respiraban agitadamente, jamás se habían imaginado que ellos podrían hacer el amor de tal forma pues era la primera vez de ambos. Yoh abrazó a Ana quien puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho escuchando el agitado corazón del joven y sintiendo el vaivén de la respiración de su amante.

-Te amo Ana– dijo él mientras con su brazo rodeaba el desnudo cuerpo de su adorada sacerdotisa.

-Y yo a ti– le contestó levemente mientras besaba el pecho del joven shaman –te amo como no pensé llegar a amar.

-Sabes– extenuó mirándola –yo tampoco creí que pudiera amarse tanto, te vez tan hermosa– mencionó besando el rostro de la itako.

-Y yo no pensé que fueras tan bueno en esto– le murmuro en el rostro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y él también sonreía, las caricias y las palabras de amor se extendieron por largo rato hasta que a ambos los venció el sueño cuando el amanecer daba sus primeras luces, no sin antes Yoh murmurarle a SU ANA al oído: "Yo también te necesito".

CONTINUARA…

BUENO, ESOS ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, SI LES GUSTO LES AGRADECERÍA Q ME LO DIGERAN , SI NO PUES TANMBIEN PERO TENGAN PIEDAD JAMAS HABÍA ESCRITO UN LEMON Y PUES ESPERO MEJORAR, BUENO, DEJEMOS ESTO Y VALLAMOS A LOS REVIEWS:

KLA: HOLA KLA, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABER Q T AGRADA LO Q ESCRIBO Y SI TIENES RAZÓN, SON ALGO TERCOS PERO SON UNA PAREJA TAN BONITA Y PUES HABER SI T GUSTA ESTE CAP.

MELA: PUES GRACIAS POR TANTAS PORRAS, LA VERDAD ME DA GUSTO SABER Q T GÚSTARON LAS ESCENAS ENTRE YOH Y ANA Y TIENES RAZON, A HAO HAY Q TENERLE MIEDO, CON RESPECTO AL LEMON ESPERO TE GUSTE PUES EN MI VIDA HE ESCRITO UNO, PERO HUBO VARIOS Q ME IMPULSARON A ESCR5IBIRLO, BUENO ESPERO SEGUIR VIENDO TUS REVIEWS Y TRATARE DE NO RETRASARME TANTO.

MITSUKI TAO: VAYA, ES BUENO Q T AGRDE LA PAREJA LEN – PILIKA, ESA PAREJA ME GUSTA MUCHO AUNQUE MI FAVORITA SEA YXA, ESPERO ME SIGAS LEYENDO Y TE GUSTE ESTE CAP.

AHORA SI, YA ACABE, LES AGRADEZCO SUS PORRAS Y ESPERO LOS SIGAMOS LEYENDO.


	11. LO QUE PASA DESPUES

Bueno, para variar me tarde los siglos de los siglos (Cuauhtemoc: amen, iat: callate, Cuau: ta bien ¬¬) en publicar, empezaron mis vacaiones, terminaron, empeze otro semestre y hasta ahora logro publicarlo, de verdad discúlpenme, pero he tenido una crisis creativa, y distracción con otros fics que estoy escribiendo, pero bueno, espero les guste el cap.

**CAP. 11 – LO QUE PASA DESPUÉS.**

Los traviesos rallos del sol de la mañana se colaban por una abertura en la cortina y caían directamente en el rostro de un joven castaño, al fin hicieron efecto y despertaron al muchacho quien abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a la, no muy fuerte, luz del día, apenas se despejó voltio a su lado y se encontró con lo más hermoso que pudiera haber visto, la imagen de una rubia, la mujer a quien amaba, aún dormía tranquila a su lado, cubierta solo por una ligera sabana, fue en ese momento que las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a la cabeza de Yoh, sus recuerdos lo hicieron sonrojarse un poco, se impulso con cuidado para sentarse sin despertar a su compañera y miró su reloj, las diez de la mañana y él ahí, de inmediato se puso a buscar su ropa regada por el cuarto, le pareció tonto el pensar en no ser visto por Ana sin ropa, sobre todo después de lo sucedido entre ellos.

E – e – E

Sus ojos azabaches se abrieron poco a poco, parpadeo varias veces antes de reconocer lo que veía, la joven vislumbró la imagen de Yoh tratando de desarrugar su camisa para colocársela, entonces se sentó en su futón y se percató de su desnudez y en su cabeza se agolparon los hechos de una noche antes, convenciéndola de que no había estado soñando, recordó todo lo sucedido entre ella y el shaman que ahora luchaba por abotonar su camisa.

Apenas asimilaba las cosas que recordaba mientras se cubría con la sabana cuando Yoh volteo a verla.

-Buenos días Anita– dijo el joven inclinándose hasta ella, pero la joven parecía congelada.

-No puede ser– murmuró ella en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Qué?– cuestionó él sin comprender.

-Esto, no debí… no debimos– continuó ella mirándolo.

-Pero ¿De que hablas?– preguntó completamente desconcertado.

-Esto, como pudimos hacer algo así, me deje llevar…no pensé las cosas.

-No haya nada que pensar– interrumpió el joven.

-Como que no, no lo ves, esto es…ESTO ES UN ERROR– le grito ella comenzando a llorar.

-¿Un error?– se preguntó dolido –no, error tu compromiso, mi cobardía, no enfrentar a mi hermano, pero amarte es de las pocas cosas en mi vida que son acertadas.

-¿Ya escuchaste lo que estas diciendo? Siempre hablas a la ligera, no has pensado en las consecuencias, en lo que hará Hao cuando se entere, te matara y yo, rompí mi promesa ¿qué le diré a la señora Kino?

-Quieres dejar de pensar en los demás, no me importa Hao ni nadie, solo tú¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?

-Tu eres quien no entiende, no todo en este mundo es el amor, no debimos hacer esto, TU ERES EL HERMANO DE MI PROMETIDO.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando, y puedes decir lo que quieras y si tu no quieres luchar pues peleare yo solo, pero no me voy a separar de ti, no voy a renunciar a ti Ana– aclaró él acercándose para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Yoh– murmuró ella –se supone que tengo un deber, el mundo no puede basarse en los sentimientos.

-Cuando son tan fuertes y puros como los de nosotros, si.

-Me siento perdida, el deber es algo que nunca se deja de lado, pero yo ya no puedo continuar obedeciendo, lucharemos juntos– dijo besándolo con ternura mientras se aferraba al abrazo que el muchacho le ofrecía, en aquellos brazos no importaba nada, y sólo importaba su amor.

E – e – E

Suavemente la puerta se deslizo, el ruido al cerrarse fue prácticamente nulo, el muchacho entro y se recargó en el gran portón de madera, respirando agitadamente a causa de la carrera que había echado desde el templo hasta su casa, era extraño, había ocasiones como en ese momento en las cuales no se sentía parte de su familia, no sentía ser un Asakura, únicamente un extraño.

Se mantuvo descansando hasta que escuchó unos fuertes pasos llegando hacia él, apenas abrió los ojos sólo para ver como un furioso puño se estrellaba en su rostro, de no haber sido por la puerta se abría desplomado, entonces se fijo en su atacante, y quien más podría pegarle sin siquiera avisarle, sólo su hermano, no lo pensó dos veces y contestó con otro fuerte golpe en la cara de su hermano, Hao en cambio si se desplomó y fuera de sí, Yoh se hecho encima de él para comenzar a golpearlo, el mayor de los Asakura apretó con dureza el cuello de su hermano y lo empujo para ponerse rápidamente de pie, pero el castaño de audífonos estaba hecho un demonio y utilizando sus piernas volvió a poner al chico en los suelos, Yoh sólo podía recordar la imagen de Ana, llorando desconsolada a causa de lo que había intentado hacer su hermano. Su furia lo hizo perder el control tanto que a duras penas Hao pudo controlarlo.

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO– reclamó el pelilargo tomando a Yoh del cuello de su camisa –MIRA NADA MÁS LA HORA QUE ES.

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA– gritó el muchacho vuelto loco de ira ante la desfachatez de su hermano –A LAS COSAS QUE TU HACES ESTO NO ES NADA– Hao no comprendía sus palabras.

-Mira, niño estúpido– dijo Hao tranquilizándose y soltando a Yoh –en primera, aunque pareces haberlo olvidado, soy tu hermano mayor y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, segunda, esto no es un hotel y si no te parece como vives puedes largarte y tercera, mis asuntos no son para nada de tu incumbencia y no entiendo tus reclamos, ahora lárgate de mi vista.

-Sí– dijo Yoh apretando los dientes para tragarse el coraje –me largo de aquí ahora mismo, no pienso seguirte soportando.

-Vete, no eres más que un vago inútil que ni buen shaman puede ser, debería darte vergüenza ser un don nadie y lárgate de esta casa, pero eso si, no vuelvas.

-No te preocupes, no regresare, pero eso si te digo, a partir de hoy no te voy a dejar hacerle la vida imposible a NADIE– exclamó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, para después volver a salir, de la casa, sin mirar hacia atrás pero dejando en Hao una gran duda sobre el porque de ese radical cambio y de sus palabras.

E – e – E

Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que percibía a través de la ventana, sus dorados ojos parecían haberse quedado adheridos a un lejano árbol, el cual contemplaba como si nada más en el mundo existiera, su humor no era muy bueno, pensar que todo parecía estarle saliendo bien, al fin estaba a lado de la persona que quería pero algo se interponía en su camino y…que cruel era la vida, nada menos que uno de sus mejores amigos, sí para Horo – Horo no era más que el maldito traidor que se aprovechaba de la amistad para conquistar a su hermana. Pero no era así, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, como si así lograra convencer a su amigo, de pronto alguien toco el timbre de su puerta.

Len salió de sus pensamientos para ir a abrir, ni siquiera preguntó y abrió lentamente, se sorprendió al encontrar a su castaño amigo en aquel lugar.

-Hola Len– dijo Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual hizo a Len percatarse del tremendo moretón en el ojo del muchacho.

-Yoh– exclamó el chino sorprendido –¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿qué te paso en el ojo?

-Es una larga historia amigo– murmuró el shaman sonriendo –¿puedo pasar?

-Claro– contestó Len dándole el paso y una vez adentro lo invitó a sentarse, antes de comenzar con la platica el joven de ojos dorados trajo hielo para el ojo de su amigo y mientras el chico de audífonos comenzó a narrar una parte de la historia de aquel día.

E – e – E

-Y te corrió– mencionó el dueño de aquella casa mientras miraba a su amigo con el hielo sobre su ojo.

-Sí, después de cómo nos golpeamos no esperaba que me felicitara– dijo Yoh algo serio.

-Bueno, ya me contaste como se golpearon, lo que le dijiste y lo que dijo, pero se puede saber ¿por qué llegaste hasta hoy en la mañana a tu casa?

-¿Yo?– preguntó Yoh tratando de no tirar el hielo que sostenía en su mano.

-No, yo fui el que golpeo a su hermano mayor, claro que tu, haber contesta.

-Pues veras, siento que no pueda decirte la razón.

-No me iras a salir con que estuviste toda la noche con Ana y despertaste hasta hoy en la mañana, muy cansado– dijo el shaman chino con una sarcástica sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver la cara asombrada y avergonzada de su amigo –no es eso ¿verdad?– volvió a preguntar temeroso, pero el silencio volvió a ser su respuesta –QUEEEE, PERO QUE CLASE DE INCONSCIENTE ERES– grito sin poder controlarse.

E – e – E

Una vuelta, otra vuelta, y otra más daba la cuchara en el plato de cereal servidohace más de media hora, contrario a la situación de ella, alguien del otro lado de la mesa devoraba todo a su paso, la joven dejo de mirar su fallido desayuno para posar su vista en su acompañante.

-Vas a continuar sin dirigirme la palabra, hermano– fue su reclamo hacia el peliazul que no dejaba de comer –te estas portando como un niño caprichoso– reclamó arrebatándole a Horo – Horo su plato.

-No, la niña eres tú– reclamó él mirándola por primera vez desde hacia varias horas.

-¿Por qué? Sólo por haberme enamorado de Len.

-Claro, en que cabeza cabe esa tontería, cuandohace unos añoslo dijiste te lo pase porque sólo eras una niña, pero estas loca si crees que permitiré semejante relación.

-No entiendo donde esta lo malo, lo quiero y él a mi.

-Él no te quiere, para él sólo eres una niña, cuando se le pase el enamoramiento terminara contigo y la que va sufrir eres tú.

-Eso es lo que piensas de tu amigo– exclamó ella golpeando la mesa.

-Mira Pilika, no empieces con caprichos tontos, porque en este instante les llamo a mis papás para que vengan por ti.

-No puedes hacer eso, él no es malo además yo…

-Tu no sabes lo que es bueno para ti, yo siempre te he protegido de todo y no voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño sólo porque dice ser mi amigo.

-YO NO NECESITO DE TU PROTECCIÓN– grito ella poniéndose de pie –ERES MUY MALO HERMANO– exclamó corriendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

E – e – E

-Bueno ya, lo acepto– dijo Yoh –hice mal en dejarme guiar únicamente por mis sentimientos, entiende yo de verdad la amo.

-Sí, pero imagina que Hao se enterara, lo de hoy sería el cielo a comparación de lo que te espera.

-Ay, no sé que hacer, como decirle a mis abuelos que me enamore de Ana y que quiero casarme con ella.

-Y tienes que casarte– dijo Len poniéndose de pie –vaya por lo visto de tonto sólo tienes la cara, te van a matar cuando lo sepan, que harás si se oponen.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, si no me dejan casarme con ella o se oponen a lo nuestro, que de seguro pasara ¿qué voy a hacer¿qué haremos los dos?

-No permitir que los separen– dijo su amigo colocando la mano en el hombro de Yoh –eso si, a partir de hoy no debes actuar hasta estar bien seguro del paso que des, por una vez en tu vida usa tu cabecita.

-Oye, no soy tonto, solo un poco impulsivo– agrego el avergonzado castaño.

-Bueno, no importa, por lo pronto, quédate aquí, hay espacio para los dos y no me haría mal un poco de compañía en estos momentos– declaró Len volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?– cuestionó Yoh poniéndose justo detrás de Len, el chico voltio para mirarlo.

-No todo salió como esperaba anoche– respondió el oji dorado.

E – e – E

UNA NOCHE ANTES…

-¿Por qué se pone de esa forma?– decía Pilika aferrada a los brazos de Len –de verdad creí que lo entendería.

-Fue el momento– comentó el joven al oído de su novia –le cayo de golpe y…– un empujón separó a la pareja, Len miró furico a la persona que se había atrevido a alejarlo de su querida Pilika.

-Escúchame "amigo"– murmuro Horo, quien los había separado –más te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana.

-No puedes ordenarme eso– replicó Len perdiendo la paciencia –ella es mi novia, la quiero y creo que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con alguien que se aprovecha de la confianza de los demás.

-¿QUÉ?– exclamó el chino enojado –eres un terco, yo jamás me aproveche de nada, te haré entender a golpes.

-Si, pues ya veremos quien gana– dijo Horo preparándose para pelear.

-No– dijo la peliazul colocándose frente a su hermano –no le hagas nada a Len, si quieres vamonos pero por favor no se peleen.

-Pilika…yo…– trato de reclamar el novio de ella.

-No Len, después hablamos, por favor– dijo caminando junto con su hermano hacia la salida.

Len los miró irse, en verdad se sintió destrozado cuando los vio desaparecer¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Sabía que Horo se molestaría cuando se enterara, pero ¿a tal grado? después de todo lo pasado juntos él no podía juzgarlo sólo por haberse enamorado de Pilika, él jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño como solía decir el peliazul enojado cuando veían a alguien rondar a la joven, además el chico de ojos dorados había tenido una gran lucha contra si mismo, pues no le parecía correcto enamorarse de la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, la quería y ella a él y eso le había indicado que quererla era lo correcto.

E – e – E

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, Yoh no sabía que decir, se imaginaba al peliceleste enojado, aquel joven siempre defendía a su hermana a capa y espada y no dejaba a ningún muchacho acercársele, algunos eran muy grandes, otros muy infantiles, algunos unos patanes, otros hipócritas y así pero jamás le convencía ninguno, pero ¿cuál era su queja con respecto a Len? No era una mala persona, era maduro, responsable, buen amigo, justo, amable, a decir verdad siempre había pensado en Len como en una persona mejor que él, hasta era un buen estudiante, podría jurar que alguien con el sentido de responsabilidad de Len, jamás se atrevería a dañar a la joven del norte.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?– preguntó el castaño después de sus cavilaciones, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

-Le haré entender a Horo- Horo que le parezca o no yo quiero a su hermana– respondió el chino volviendo a mirarlo –¡rayos, actúa como si no me conociera!– exclamo golpeando el muro.

-Tranquilo amigo– dijo Yoh –él entenderá, en realidad sólo quiere proteger a su hermana, siempre la ha querido mucho pero también quiere verla feliz, y se dará cuenta que su felicidad eres tú.

E – e – E

Algunas gotas de agua caían de sus rubios y húmedos cabellos, tomo un cepillo de su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse mirándose en el espejo, pero no podía evitar cerrar sus ojos y recordarlo, a él, a Yoh y la noche que habían pasado juntos, esos pensamientos la hacían sonrojarse pero además provocaban los fuertes latidos de su corazón, también el miedo se apoderaba de ella. ¿qué pasaría si Hao se llegaba enterar de su relación con Yoh? Prefería no pensarlo, por ese lado se sentía mal, de verdad estaba bien anteponer el amor a todo lo demás.

-Como quisiera poder hablarlo con alguien– dijo mirando el cepillo en su mano.

-Hablar sobre que– cuestionó alguien a sus espaldas, lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse y se percato de la presencia de su maestra, la señora Kino estaba en la habitación sin moverse.

-Buenos días sensei– dijo ella haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-¿Buenos días? Por lo visto te quedaste dormida, porque ya pasan de las dos.

-Si, lo siento, me quede dormida, discúlpeme por favor.

-No importa, de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo levantarse tarde– comento mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la joven –Ana¿no ha venido Yoh por aquí?– aquel cuestionamiento casi le provoca un desmayo, por que le preguntaba por él, acaso sospechaba algo, quizás había descubierto todo, pero ella respiró hondo y se preparo a responder lo más tranquilamente posible.

-No– dijo volviendo a cepillar su cabello –tiene mucho que no viene por aquí¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Ay– suspiró la mujer moviendo la cabeza negativamente –esos dos niños van a matarme de un coraje– murmuró –tuvo una pelea con su hermano y Hao se sintió con derecho de correrlo, es verdad que será el líder de la familia, pero eso no lo autorizaba a tomar una decisión así, aunque acepto que el comportamiento de Yoh no fue el mejor, pero bueno, simplemente salió sin decir una palabra, así que decidí ir a buscarlo por un momento pensé que vendría aquí, cuando eran niños ustedes solían llevarse muy bien.

-Sí, pero no lo he visto– volvió a negar Ana con seguridad, aunque se preguntaba como le era posible mentir así.

-Pues en realidad era todo– dijo la abuela de los Asakura levantándose –pero estas segura que no deseas decirme nada– Ana la miró asombrada pero no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, se encontraba preocupada por Yoh pero las palabras de Kino la sorprendieron –bueno, si ves a Yoh le dices que se deje de tonterías y regrese a la casa, nos vemos después– se despidió saliendo del lugar.

Ana se quedo pensando en las palabras de su maestra¿qué habría pasado con Yoh? Tenía que ir a buscarlo, además le preocupaba la razón por la cual se había peleado con Hao, los habría descubierto, no si así fuera le hubiera reclamado, no pudo más y apenas estuvo lista decidió ir a buscar a Yoh, no podía quedarse tranquila, mientras salía sólo podía pensar en la hermosa fiesta y en su noche con el castaño y en todo LO QUE PASA DESPUÉS.

REVIEWS:

Dollisapi: bueno, pues gracias por tu opinión, en cuanto al final aun no he decidido que va a pasar pero espero te agrade, en cuanto a tu fic pues no lo he encontrado pero cuando lo lea te dare mi opinión, gracias por leerme.

Geanella-Asakura: me tarde verdad, bueno aquí ya esta el siguiente cap y es q me ha costado trabajo, q bueno q t gusto, y tienes razón, Pilika tuvo una buena idea, aunque en este capitulo notaras q ella va a necesitar una de esas sugerencias, pero bueno espero leernos pronto.

**Zilia K: **me agrada el hecho de q t haya gustado, y gracias por las porras con el lemon, me costo mucho trabajo pero lo logre y si piensas que quedo bien es más q suficiente para mi. gracias

StArFiRe-YuMi: muchas gracias por decir q t gusto como quedo el lemon, pero es q entre Yoh y Ana hay un amor muy lindo, pero de todas formas fue muy difícil pero bueno, cro q si gusto y gracias por decir q soy buena escritora, ojala me sigas leyendo.

mItSuKi TaO: pues muchas muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer mi fic, aunque volvi a tardarme los siglos aquí esta la continuación, espero este cap te guste y pues ya veremos q pasa y ojala sigas leyendo y te siga gustando la historia, haber q t parece, nos leemos.


	12. Decisiones: pensadas y tomadas

**Hola a todos los q me leen, ahora no me tarde tanto, pero pues les envio este capitulo ahorita q tengo un poco de tiempo, no sé cuando vaya a tener tiempo pero esperemos q pronto nos leamos, me disculparan que por hoy no conteste reviews, prometo que en el otro capitulo lo hare y espero recibir más, bueno comenzamos:**

**CAP. 12 – DECISIONES: PENSADAS Y TOMADAS**

Varios minutos había pasado frente a esa puerta, sólo contemplándola indecisa, sin estar segura de que hacer, al fin se decidió a tocar el timbre, no espero mucho antes de ver la puerta abrirse y dar paso a un alto joven de alborotado cabello azul, él se veía asombrado de ver en ese lugar a la rubia joven.

-Buenas tardes– saludó Ana con su tono frío –¿está Pilika– preguntó con seguridad.

-Eh– el muchacho estaba algo desconcertado pero aún así respondió –si, bueno está en su habitación y no está de muy buen humor pero si quieres pasar– explicó dándole el paso a la Itako quien entró al departamento y después Horo le indicó el cuarto de su hermana. Ella tocó la puerta una vez y recibió una respuesta nada amable.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTARAS, HERMANO– gritó Pilika desde dentro.

-Esta bien– respondió Ana –siento haberte molestado– concluyó ella poco antes de ver a la joven en el portal.

-Ana discúlpame– suplicó la joven –no sabía que eras tu, pensé en otra persona, por favor entra, vamos a platicar– dijo lanzando una gélida mirada a su hermano para después cerrar la puerta cuando la rubia ya estaba en el lugar.

-Debe haberte hecho algo terrible para que lo mires de esa forma– aclaró la recién llegada.

-Ni te imaginas– comentó la peli azul inclinando su mirada –mi hermano es de lo peor, anoche me prohibió ser novia de Len.

-Pero ¿por qué hizo tal cosa? Él es su amigo– refirió la sacerdotisa sin comprender.

-Según mi hermano porque quiere protegerme, te contare todo, anoche…

E – e – E

Su mano permanecía sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y parte de su cara, pensaba una y otra vez en la decisión que había tomado, deseaba ser más fuerte, continuar con su entrenamiento lo ayudaría en eso y en aclarar las dudas que lo torturaban, sentía algo muy fuerte por aquella rubia mujer, lo enloquecía, cavilaba pasando una de sus manos por su largo cabello castaño, pero aún cuando creía conocer sus propios sentimientos, la platica que había tenido con su abuela en la mañana lo había hecho vacilar un poco.

EN LA MAÑANA…

-¿Cómo que corriste a tu hermano de la casa?– preguntó la anciana con voz sumamente molesta pero pausada.

-Así es– respondió con calma el muchacho –no le veo lo malo, no es mas que un vago sin futuro y…- no pudo continuar ante el fuerte golpe recibido en su mejilla por parte de la mujer frente a él.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a expresarte así de tu hermano!– exigió Kino Asakura –estoy harta de escucharlos pelear, siempre se te crió como al líder de la familia, pero creerte el más capaz no significa, necesariamente, que lo seas– esas últimas palabras dejaron frío a Hao –tanto en tu poder espiritual como respecto a los combates siempre has superado a tu hermano, pero tu carácter se ha vuelto arrogante e insoportable, piensas que lograras todo haciendo menos a los demás, pretendes volver tu voluntad la única verdad y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a continuar pasando por alto.

-Pero no entiendo porque me dices todas esas cosas– reclamó el castaño profundamente ofendido –entonces te parece bien que Yoh llegue tarde, a la hora que quiere, eso no tiene nada de malo porque es el menor y todavía se opone a mis ordenes.

-No estoy disculpando su actitud, estoy reclamándote el hecho de pasar por alto la autoridad de todo el mundo y hacer tu voluntad en todo y en todos, y como no me gustan los rodeos te diré que la forma como tratas a Ana, es tu prometida así que dale su lugar.

-Se lo doy, ella tiene un lugar muy a parte de cualquier otra persona.

-Pues no es lo que yo veo, deja de tratarla como a un objeto, las personas no te pertenecen– él no iba a continuar escuchando la crítica así que se fue del lugar hecho una furia.

E – e – E

-Así que eso piensa de mí– se dijo en voz alta el pelilargo, se levantó del césped donde había estado recostado –bueno ya tome mi decisión, les mostraré porque tengo derecho a portarme como lo hago, nadie volverá a decirme que hacer, entonces Ana ya no podrá volver a oponerse a mi voluntad– murmuró comenzando a caminar.

E – e – E

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas permanecían quietos, clavados en el suelo, la rubia que la acompañaba no se atrevía a romper el silenció, prefería escuchar las primeras palabras de Pilika después de haber escuchado su historia, Ana se sentía muy mal por su amiga, pensar en lo diferente de la historia de ella con respecto a la peli azul.

-Me siento atrapada– suspiró la hermana de Horo- Horo sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

-No– aclaró Kiouyama –no puedes decirme eso, no lo digas tu, gracias a ti estoy con Yoh y nosotros vamos a luchar, contra mi compromiso, su familia, Hao y todo, no me rendiré, necesito estar junto a Yoh y tu tampoco te dejaras vencer– aclaró.

-Ana– pronunció sorprendida la joven –sé que tienes razón pero estar con Len sería arrastrarlo a que peleara con mi hermano, eso si no me lo podría perdonar…

-Y romperle el corazón a Len, eso si lo vas a permitir– reprochó Ana dejando desarmada a Pilika.

-Necesito… no sé, te juro que no sé que hacer, debo pensar en lo que voy a hacer.

-Anoche me di cuenta que no importa que tanto se puedan pensar las cosas, el corazón actúa por si mismo, los verdaderos sentimientos deciden por nosotros, por eso le demostré a Yoh que lo amaba… con hechos– comentó con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro.

-Quieres decir que tú y él… AHHHH Ana, que maravilla– gritó eufórica la peli azul –no puedo creerlo…y a todo esto ¿por qué viniste a visitarme?

-No quería molestarte y menos en estas circunstancias– refirió la rubia –pero es que estoy muy preocupada porque Yoh…

E – e – E

Pas…pas…pas…el ruido hueco se escuchaba sin cesar, y continuaba mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa de fina madera, aquel ruido parecía infernal a los oídos de otro joven quien sólo escuchaba sin decir nada, pero al fin se cansó de ello.

-Yoh– exclamó el chino –podrías dejar de torturarme por favor.

-No me digas que te molesta ese ruidito– aclaró el castaño.

-Por supuesto, es monótono y no me deja pensar– confirmó el joven de ojos dorados.

-Lo siento pero me siento muy nervioso, tengo que ir a ver a Ana, hablar con ella sobre lo que decidí.

-Y se puede saber ¿qué es?

-Pues ahora que ya no tengo ningún deber con mi familia, estoy listo para luchar junto con ella, a fin de cuentas estaba harto de vivir a la sombra de Hao, no quiero seguir siendo comparado con él, sino quieren que sea un Asakura pues no lo seré y ya.

-Te vas a independizar de ellos, eso es imposible Yoh, antes que nada Ana esta comprometida más que con tu hermano con tu familia y si te separas tal vez todo se complique más.

-Ellos creen que soy incapaz de vivir sin permanecer bajo su cuidado pero les demostrare que puedo, sólo así tendré cara para pedirles que me dejen casarme con Ana..

-Pareces haber madurado mucho Yoh– comentó Len con sinceridad, pero los interrumpió el sonido del timbre, lo cual los hizo detener su plática mientras Len se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

E – e – E

-Ana– decidió comentar la peli azul después de escuchar las explicaciones de su amiga –no debes preocuparte tanto por él, Yoh no es ningún tonto, imagino que perdió la cabeza en ese momento y debió comprender que estaba mal, pero lo que hizo Hao no tiene nombre.

-Pilika no sé adonde se fue, pensé que tal vez estaría aquí, quien sabe lo que esté pensando o donde ande, y si le pasa algo malo será por mi maldita culpa– se reclamó a sí misma.

-Mira– continuó la chica Usui –lo más seguro es que este en casa de Len, Yoh quiere mucho a mi hermano pero en estos momentos debe haber considerado mejor ir a casa de Len.

-Acompáñame– pidió la itako mirándola –necesito verlo y saber que esta bien, no podré estar tranquila hasta no estar segura.

-Pero mi hermano me dijo…

-Si no vas conmigo no me sentiré lo suficientemente segura.

-Yo… al diablo con lo que dice mi hermano, después de todo lo haré para ayudarte, si gracias a eso puedo arreglar algo con Len no importa, le demostrare a Horo que esta equivocado.

-Muchas Gracias– dijo Ana con una sonrisa sincera para después levantarse y salir de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del chico de cabellos azules.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?– detuvo el joven a su hermana.

-No tengo porque decírtelo pero es necesario que ayude a Ana.

-Pues más te vale que no me desobedezcas.

-Si quiero desobedecerte lo haré, pero eso sí, será en tu cara– clamó Pilika antes de salir muy enojada en compañía de Ana.

E – e – E

Ambos muchachos se habían quedado fríos ante la visita que los observaba desde la puerta, sin siquiera cruzar el umbral.

-Antes eran mejores tus modales– exclamó la mujer de canoso cabello, ante lo cual el joven de cabello negro y ojos color oro, que la miraba reaccionó.

-Lo siento, señora Asakura– se disculpó Len –por favor pase, fue la sorpresa– intentó explicar.

-Ya lo sé, no necesito tantas explicaciones– comentó entrando al departamento y se dirigió hasta un sillón pasando de largo a su nieto, una vez instalada continuó con sus palabras –debí suponer desde el principio que estarías aquí, desde niño siempre acudías con Len, bueno, cuando Ana se fue, claro– habló dirigiéndose al castaño que se encontraba en ese mismo cuarto.

-Abuelita… yo– quiso aclarar el más joven de los Asakura.

-No necesito oír excusas innecesarias, Hao me dijo todo cuanto sucedió– refirió Kino –y estuve en completo desacuerdo con él, sé que se la pasa haciéndote la vida imposible y le hice ver la infantil forma de pensar que denuncia esa conducta.

-Gracias…yo– trato de continuar el castaño de forma fallida.

-No he concluido Yoh– atajo la mujer con dureza –tu conducta no ha sido para nada la mejor, es vergonzoso que un miembro de la familia Asakura se comporte con tanto libertinaje y despreocupación, por eso…

-De verdad siento interrumpirte abuelita– detuvo el muchacho sorprendiendo a la anciana y a su amigo, quien los observaba en silencio –pero en eso no estoy de acuerdo, yo me esfuerzo por mejorar pero ustedes parecen no verlo, por eso ya tome mi decisión, no regresaré a la casa.

-Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? No puedes vivir tu solo¿dónde vivirás¿Qué harás?

-¡Ya no soy un niño!– reclamó –tampoco soy adulto puesto que no me comporto con la responsabilidad de uno, pero si no doy este paso ahora continuare dando tropiezos que no me herirán sólo a mí como ha pasado por tanto tiempo, sino también a quienes quiero, y el dolor de las personas que amo no lo aceptare, no si lo puedo evitar, te ruego que me entiendas y…me perdones– terminó, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Esto no me lo esperaba– dijo Kino sin haberse recuperado de la sorpresa –vine a buscar a un niño malcriado y me encontré con un muchacho muy conciente de sus actos, me enorgullece escucharte– exclamó sonriendo –bueno, si quieres quedarte aquí no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, por cierto Hao no estará en la casa por un mes, él ha decidido ir a una larga meditación antes de su matrimonio, parece que mis dos nietos han decidido madurar y eso me da más tranquilidad– en cuanto terminó se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, se despidió respetuosamente y partió del lugar, no lo había dicho pero le intrigaba ese drástico cambio en el más joven de sus nietos, su tono de voz perecía diferente y sus ojos brillaban con un poderoso destello, se preguntaba cual era la nueva fuerza que lo impulsaba, que o quien le daba el poder de enfrentarse a su propia familia.

E – e – E

Ana y Pilika se encontraban ocultas detrás de un pilar en el pasillo de aquel edificio, vieron a la mujer de canosos cabellos salir del departamento observado por ellas, parecía muy tranquila, ella caminó directamente hasta donde las dos chicas se encontraban ocultas, ante ese hecho se pusieron muy nerviosas pero al fin la vieron pasar de largo, cruzó directo al elevador y en cuanto subió a él, ambas jóvenes respiraron aliviadas.

-¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo aquí?– cuestionó Pilika.

-Probablemente lo mismo que nosotras– respondió la rubia saliendo del escondite –si aquí vive Len, de seguro Yoh está con él, por eso la señora Kino vino a buscarlo.

-Pero si está aquí¿por qué no se fue con ella?

-Tal vez no está, pero sólo podemos saberlo si tocamos y le preguntamos– comentó Ana dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesta a tocar.

En cuanto llegó, toco el timbre y casi de inmediato la puerta fue abierta por Len, quien se quedó pasmado al ver a Ana, pero la persona detrás de la sacerdotisa lo dejó aún más sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar?– preguntó la itako sin permitir al oji dorado decir una sola palabra.

-Claro– contestó el muchacho dándole el paso, y miró a la peli azul que entraba con la mirada en el suelo, apenas estuvieron adentro se encontraron con un joven castaño el cual las miraba atónito.

-Que bueno que estas bien– murmuró Ana para después arrojarse a los brazos de Yoh quien no se contuvo para besarla apasionadamente, todo ante sus avergonzados amigos.

-Arg– se aclaró Len la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-Lo siento– se disculpó el shaman sin retirar su mano de la cintura de la rubia.

-Por lo visto están más felices que nunca– comentó Pilika con una picara sonrisa.

-Perdona por haberte preocupado– explicó Asakura mirando a la mujer que amaba –es que en la mañana…

-Ya lo sé, la señora Kino me contó todo– exclamó ella reteniendo las palabras de él.

-Si desean hablar los dejamos a solas– refirió Len tomando de la mano a Pilika para después salir del lugar, ante la sorpresa de la peli azul quien se sentía sorprendida y no se atrevió a reclamar.

-Eso si te digo– se acercó el chino a decir a su amigo –nada más platicar ¿entendido?

-Claro Len¿qué demonios crees que soy?– reclamó Yoh en voz baja viendo salir al muchacho junto con la hermana de Horo.

E – e – E

Su mirada se debatía entre el verde color del césped y el brillante color azul del cabello de su acompañante, al fin dejó de disimular y clavó su atención, por completo, en la muchacha junto a la cual caminaba.

-El clima es muy agradable el día de hoy ¿no crees?– comentó Len tratando de romper el incomodo silencio entre ellos.

-Sí– contestó la muchacha mirando a otro lugar.

-¿Por qué estas tan fría conmigo?– reclamó con calma.

-No es eso– dijo Pilika girando su atención hacia él –pero, Len tal vez nos apresuramos, si esperamos un poco de seguro mi hermano…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?– la interrumpió con seriedad –¿10 años¿20¿o cuantos necesitas?– cuestionó sarcástico.

-No te burles de mí, deberías entenderlo¡él es mi hermano!

-Entonces yo no significo nada para ti, sólo…

-Eres el hombre a quien amo– atajó para abrazarlo con fuerza, lo cual dejó sin palabras al muchacho –anoche no te lo demostré, lo sé, perdóname pero a ti te amo muchísimo y a él también pues es mi hermano¿cómo podría permitir que ustedes dos pelearan?– dijo mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Pilika, yo también te amo, perdóname por haberte reclamado de esta forma tan tonta, pero me sentí tan inútil ayer– se excusó el joven con dolor, abrazándola.

-No te di tu lugar y estuvo mal, soy yo la que actuó de forma equivocada, tienes razón, si mi hermano no lo entiende pues lo haremos entender, no voy a permitir que nos separe.

-Me da gusto oírte hablar así, llevo demasiado tiempo amándote en silencio, como para que ahora que al fin pude decir mis sentimientos los deje perderse sólo por que uno de mis amigos no esta de acuerdo, te amo demasiado Pilika– dijo para abrazarla y besarla con ternura, la muchacha no puso ninguna resistencia y correspondió el beso con alegría, tenía aún el pendiente del problema con su hermano, pero prefirió pensar únicamente en el momento, viviría el presente, ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarse a los demás problemas.

E – e – E

Sus miradas no se despegaban, permanecían en un silencio cómplice, los ojos de ambos se enterraban en las pupilas del otro, la muchacha de rubios cabellos recostó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, él besó los cabellos de Ana con ternura, adoraba el aroma de esa a quien abrazaba, no deseaba apartarse ni un milímetro de ella, pero Yoh no pudo continuar así pues la chica se separó levemente del shaman para volver a mirarlo, después lo besó con mucho amor.

-Necesitaba estar a lado tuyo– dijo ella en el rostro del joven –me alegra ver que estas bien pero ¿por qué no te fuiste con la señora Kino?

-¿Cómo sabes que estuvo aquí?– cuestionó Yoh confundido.

-La vimos cuando llegamos– explicó Ana alejándose un poco de su amado –Pilika me sugirió que viniera buscarte aquí pero cuando vi a la señora Kino pensé que saldrías con ella.

-No, si hable con mi abuelita pero– narró él –no voy a regresar a mi casa.

-Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? Se entero de lo nuestro verdad y por eso te corrió, y…

-Shss– la calló el castaño poniendo su dedo en los labios de la Itako –no fue nada de eso, quien me corrió fue Hao, pero mi abuela se opuso y vino a decirme que regresara a la casa.

-¿Entonces?– preguntó de nuevo.

-Esa fue la decisión que tome– respondió Yoh –necesito sentirme alguien útil pero así, tal y como soy, siendo sólo Yoh y no un Asakura, te amo Ana y para ser digno de ti tienen que ser así las cosas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer¿dónde vas a vivir? Tu no puedes irte y hacer todo eso sólo por lo nuestro.

-Te parece poco todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-No, Len me ofreció vivir aquí y puedo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, por eso no te preocupes, yo sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Me gustaría ver la vida con tu mismo optimismo pero Hao…

-Por ahora no tenemos porque preocuparnos por él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi abuelita me dijo que decidió irse a entrenar por un mes, por lo menos durante ese tiempo podremos vernos tranquilos y tomar todo con clama.

-Quieres decir que así podremos pensar en los siguientes pasos a dar.

-Si, sabes perfectamente que te amo pero necesito decirte algo, Ana Kiouyama¿quieres ser mi novia?– preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, te amo Yoh– esa frase marcaba el inicio de otra fase en su relación, después de lo dicho lo besó con dulzura mientras Ana pensaba en como en ese día hubo muchas Decisiones: pensadas y tomadas.


	13. TODO LO QUE NO PODEMOS HACER

**ANTES DE COMENZAR DESEO HACER UN HOMENAJE AL CANTANTE,  
AL AUTOR, AL ACTOR Y SOBRE TODO AL ARTISTA:  
MICHAEL JACKSON (1958-2009).**

**"DO YOU REMEMBER THE TIME?  
BECAUSE  
BILLIE JEAN NOT IS HIS LOVER  
AND THIS KID NOT IS HIS SON"**

**VAYA SÍ QUE ME HE TARDADO CON ESTE FIC, COMO TRES AÑOS QUE HORROR, DE VERDAD NO SÉ COMO DISCULPARME CON USTEDES POR ESTA TARDANZA, PERO HE TENIDO MIS RAZONES:**

**PRIMERO, SE ME ACABÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN, ES QUE POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN SIEMPRE ME ATORO EN LOS CAPÍTULOS TRECES, RARO Y CIERTO.**

**SEGUNDO, ME ENTRETUVE CON OTROS FICS, INCLUYENDO EL DE MI HERMANO.**

**TERCERO, YA NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, SI ESTOY MEDIO DESEMPLEADA, PERO TRABAJO DANDO CLASES DE JAPONÉS Y ESO ME ABSORVE BASTANTE TIEMPO, ADEMÁS ME OPERÉ LOS OJOS PARA YA NO USAR LENTES Y POR LÓGICA NO PODÍA OCUPAR LA COMPUTADORA POR LO CUAL NO HABÍA PODIDO DARLE LOS ÚLTIMOS DETALLES AL CAPÍTULO.**

**Y AL FINAL AQUÍ ESTÁ MI FIC DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, VUELVO A DISCULPARME Y ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO QUE LES PRESENTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y AL FINAL ESTÁN LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS.**

**CAP. 13 – TODO LO QUE NO PODEMOS HACER.**

Su cristalina risa sonaba sin parar, en verdad estaba divirtiéndose, le agradaba tanto sentir aquella dulce brisa acariciando su largo cabello, se tiró sobre el verde césped y miró las ramas del frondoso árbol bajo el cual se protegía del potente sol de ése día, así sentada sobre la hierba decidió fijar su mirada en el muchacho sentado a su lado, le dedicó un rostro lleno de alegría y sintió los ojos dorados del joven a su lado sobre ella, él también reía despreocupado.

La muchacha contuvo su azulado cabello y miró a una cierta distancia de ellos, donde había un gran lago y vio dos siluetas que jugueteaban a las orillas, ellos también reían con fuerza.

-Me encanta este lugar– refirió la joven de cabello azul mirando a quien la acompañaba.

-Sí, es hermoso y parece que a Yoh y Ana también les agradó el paseo– comentó mirando a la pareja a lo lejos.

-Len…– llamó ella su atención para que la mirara.

-¿Qué pasa Pilika?– preguntó él dándole toda su atención.

-No sé, ¿crees que ellos puedan estar juntos? Si la familia de Yoh se opone…

-Eso esta muy mal Pilika– regaño el muchacho para abrazarla –la mujer de la que me enamoré nunca pierde la esperanza, no vamos a dejarlos solos.

-Tienes razón, somos sus amigos y no los vamos a dejar rendirse pero… tampoco nosotros podemos dejarnos vencer ¿no es cierto mi amor?– preguntó acercándose para besarlo.

-Eso nunca, nadie va a poder separarme de ti, te amo demasiado– extenuó el oji dorado volviendo a besar a la muchacha, pasó una de sus manos por el suave cabello de ella, no deseaba separarse de ella, los dos terminaron de besarse y se sonrieron para después comenzar a sacar las cosas que traían en una canasta, miraron a sus amigos que permanecían bastante alejados y volvieron a besarse.

E – e – E

El agua fría del lago le hacía olvidarse, por un rato, del caluroso día en el cual se encontraban, de pronto sintió su cintura rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, se giro un poco para besar los labios del castaño que la retenía, ella se dio la vuelta por completo para abrazar al muchacho quien la miraba con sinceridad, recargó su frente sobre la de ella y acarició sus rubios cabellos, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los mechones castaños de él.

-Te amo Yoh– le murmuró en su rostro para volver a besarlo.

-Yo también te amo Anita– dijo él aferrándose al abrazo.

-Ven– pidió ella tomándolo de la mano para entrar un poco más en el agua, el castaño la siguió y una vez ahí se volvieron a abrazar, la rubia recargó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-¿Que tal si estamos soñando?– preguntó Ana con tono triste –¿qué tal si nos despertamos y en realidad no estamos juntos?

-Entonces te buscaría hasta encontrarte para volver a estar juntos, pero ya no te dejaría ir.

-¿Y si no fuera nuestra decisión?– volvió a cuestionar la itako.

-Ana, son nuestras vidas, nadie más tienen la decisión, sólo nosotros– murmuró posando sus labios en la frente de la muchacha.

-Si nos separan y no pudiéramos volver a vernos, preferiría morir, porque esto es la vida mi amor, no sé que estaba haciendo antes, pero no estaba viva.

-Es cierto, nací el día que me di cuenta del amor que sentía por ti, pero empecé a vivir esa noche, cuando me dejaste tenerte Ana y me tuviste.

-Esa fue la primera noche de mi vida, pero a ratos tengo miedo de que haya sido la última.

-No, juramos luchar por lo que sentimos y vivir estos días sin preocupaciones, no debemos tener miedo, pero ahora vamos con Len y Pilika, tengo hambre– comentó con una bella sonrisa y ambos salieron del lago y caminaron hasta la otra pareja.

E – e – E

Su expresión era claramente la de un león enjaulado, su expresión y su actitud, al dar vuelta como loco por todo su departamento, apenas y podía creerlo, su hermana, a quien tanto quería y cuidaba lo hacía sufrir, le desobedecía y hacia cuanto le daba la gana, en vez de escuchar sus consejos, estaba comportándose como una chiquilla caprichosa, esto en verdad lo desesperaba a él, a Horokeu Usui. Le parecía increíble, pero aquella mañana se había despertado y no había encontrado a su hermana, la joven se fue sin siquiera avisarle.

-Seguramente está con él– dijo enojado al aire –ese traidor de Len, le dije que no lo quería cerca de mi hermana y le importo muy poco y ella, ¿acaso no tiene conciencia? Ay– suspiró –¿qué dirían mis padres si vieran como cuido a mi hermana? Pero ya regresará y entonces me va escuchar– concluyó el joven en tanto manoteaba incansable, el peli azul jamás creyó posible una situación como la que estaba viviendo, cuando él aceptó la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana creyó que sería muy sencillo, bastaba con ahuyentar a todo aquel tan atrevido como para posar sus ojos en su hermana, pero pensar en que uno de sus amigos fuera quien lo hiciera era algo inconcebible, jamás se lo perdonaría a Len.

E – e – E

El sonido interminable de las risas llenaba el ambiente, una alegre atmósfera flotaba sobre esos cuatro jóvenes que disfrutaban del soleado día y se divertían a pesar de los problemas que rodeaban sus respectivas relaciones, por un lado estaban Yoh y Ana, ambos se habían enamorado desde la infancia sin embargo Ana había sido comprometida con el hermano de Yoh, pero el tiempo y la distancia no pudieron destruir su cariño, contrario a ello, la simpatía sentida por ambos desde la infancia se había convertido en profundo amor.

Por otra parte Len y Pilika, también en problemas pero de diferente índole, ambos se habían enamorado, de igual forma, desde que se conocieron siendo apenas unos niños, mientras Pilika siempre lo reconoció e intentaba acercarse más al oji dorado, él se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, antes que todo, por respeto a la amistad que lo unía con el hermano de la joven, por eso por tanto tiempo había ocultado cuanto sentía, y era gracias al tiempo que descubrió lo imposible de la tarea de ocultar el amor cuando es de verdad.

Ahora estaban reunidos, intentando olvidar sus problemas, pero también tomando un descanso para encontrarles una solución.

-Y ¿qué le dijiste a tu hermano para poder salir?– cuestionó Ana a Pilika.

-En realidad no tuve que decirle nada– explicó la aludida –porque cuando salí de la casa aún no despertaba.

-Cuando llegues estará furioso– amonestó Len en tanto bebía un poco de leche.

-No me importa, además ya sabes que de todas maneras no me habría dejado salir de haberle pedido permiso, por lo tanto ésta era la única forma de venir y por cierto ¿qué hiciste tu para venir Ana?– quiso saber la muchacha.

-Nada, ayer le dije a la señora Kino que hoy iría a dar un paseo, además como Yoh ya no vive con ellos no tienen idea de lo que hace de su tiempo– contestó la rubia acostando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Sí, por un lado me siento preocupado de qué pasará cuando lo descubran, lo cual tiene que ser pronto– explicó Yoh en tanto tomaba entre sus manos una naranja –pronto regresará Hao y querrá volver a controlar la vida de Ana.

-Todos sabemos que lo que viene para ustedes es mucho más difícil de lo imaginado, tu hermano es muy complicado y la situación con tu familia muy delicada– dijo Len.

-Ya no quiero continuar con ese tema– contuvo Ana –sólo me recuerda el hecho de que no debería estar aquí, no quiero hablar de nada que tenga que ver con Hao.

-Tenemos que discutirlo Anita– comentó Yoh tomando una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas –no podemos ignorar la realidad, debemos enfrentarla y cada vez estamos más cerca de ella, cuando Hao regrese debemos estar preparados para hablar con mi familia, nada vamos a ganar con pensar en un mundo maravilloso ignorando cuanto sucede a nuestro alrededor.

-Sólo son palabras– dijo la sacerdotisa levantándose –en cuanto tu familia se entere nos separaran, al imaginar cuanto puede hacerte Hao siento un miedo que no puedo explicar, la única realidad es que van a separarnos– concluyó la joven corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago en donde permaneció de pie, de inmediato Yoh también se levantó para verla.

-A lado de ellos nosotros estamos en la gloria– murmuró Pilika agachando su cabeza después de ver a la pareja que estaba abrazada junto al lago –y a pesar de ello no podemos resolver nuestro problema.

-No digas eso– intentó consolarla Len tomando su barbilla –hoy mismo voy a hablar con Horo, si vamos a resolver nuestro problema entonces vamos a actuar ya.

-Len, él se va a enojar muchísimo, no comprende razones.

-Va a tener que entender en algún momento, nuestro problema se arreglará relativamente fácil, tu misma lo has dicho, a comparación de los problemas de ellos.

-Sé que tienes razón pero…siento como si con lo nuestro lastimara a mi hermano y no puedo evitar sentirme mal, después de todo lo quiero mucho, él sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, sólo que aun no entiende donde está mi bienestar– concluyó la Usui besando al joven chino.

En tanto ellos hablaban Yoh y Ana permanecían abrazados, parados junto al lago, no habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el tiempo durante el cual estuvieron ahí, al fin la rubia se separó ligeramente del castaño y se sentó sobre el césped.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto Ana?– deseó saber el castaño aun de pie.

-Siempre has sido demasiado optimista– regañó la muchacha con una cara inexpresiva.

-Tu muy pesimista– contradijo el joven.

-Yoh ponte a pensar un instante en lo que dirá tu familia, ¿ya lo analizaste?

-Te he dicho que no me importa, te amo y es lo único relevante, lo demás no cuenta, si no lo aceptan entonces tendrán que correrme.

-Vas a renunciar a tu familia, a lo que eres, a tu herencia shamanica, ¿a todo?, ¿por mí?

-Ana, creí que habías entendido que renunciaría a mi vida por ti, ya veremos lo que pasa pero recuerda: todo estará bien. La joven esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y sintió como Yoh se sentaba a su lado.

E – e – E

La luz anaranjada del atardecer comenzaba a invadir el cielo cuando los cuatro jóvenes caminaban por las calles llenas de gente, entre todas aquellas personas sólo eran dos parejas de enamorados como las demás, nadie imaginaba la situación por la que en verdad atravesaban.

-Y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?– preguntó Pilika con alegría.

-A ningún lado– contuvo el joven de dorados ojos –tu hermano ya debe estar furico, lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa.

-Len tiene razón Pilika– contestó el castaño joven que hasta ahora se había ocupado sólo de su acompañante –además Ana no puede llegar muy tarde o sospecharán.

-Bueno como quieran– dijo desilusionada la peli azul –tu seguramente opinas igual ¿verdad Ana?

-Sí– confirmó la itako –recuerda que le dije a la señora Kino que iba a dar un paseo, qué le diré si me pregunta a donde fui a pasear como para tardarme todo el día.

Apenas dichas estas palabras todos se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde la joven de cabellos celestes vivía, esa sería la primera parada, caminaron hasta aquel lugar y se pararon en la puerta del edificio, Pilika se despidió de Ana e Yoh, pero se quedó de pie frente a Len.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?– cuestionó clavando su mirada en las pupilas color oro de él.

-Hablar con Horo- Horo– refirió con decisión –Yoh si gustan pueden irse, yo creo que esto va a tardar bastante– explicó Len a su amigo.

-Entonces no te preocupes iré a dejar a Ana y te veo luego, suerte Len– concluyó el castaño en tanto se alejaba junto con la rubia.

Apenas se fueron Pilika y el shaman chino se decidieron a entrar al edificio, subieron las escaleras como si se dirigieran al cadalso, Pilika iba adelante y no volteaba a ver a su acompañante para que no viera el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Al fin llegaron a la puerta del departamento y la muchacha comenzó a buscar sus llaves, sin embargo no fueron necesarias porque la puerta de inmediato se abrió, como si su presencia hubiese tocado un invisible timbre, ella se sorprendió y más aún cuando vio a su hermano.

-Ya era hora– murmuró el joven de cabello del mismo tono del de su hermana –¿puedes decirme a quien demonios le pediste permiso para salir?– dijo tomando con fuerza a la joven de un brazo y metiéndola al departamento de un jalón.

-Por favor hermano cálmate– pidió ella con temor reflejado en su voz –yo sólo…

-Cállate– gritó el muchacho quien estaba fuera de sí –como te atreves a siquiera…

-Basta– lo detuvo Len quien permanecía en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tu no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en nuestros asuntos, lárgate y te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mi hermana, no eres más que un traidor que se hizo pasar por mi amigo, ahora vete y…

-Él no tiene porque irse– interrumpió Pilika liberando su brazo –no puedes manejar mi vida hermano, te agradezco que me cuides, pero da la casualidad de que en mis sentimientos sólo puedo decidir yo, te ruego que escuches nuestras razones.

-Estás loca, me importa un bledo lo que puedas decir, tu no sabes de lo que estás hablando mañana mismo te irás a Hokkaido y verás como nuestros padres tampoco estarán de acuerdo no ves que para él eres sólo una niña con la que se divertirá un rato…

-No es cierto– se defendió el oji dorado –cómo puedes desconfiar de mí, sería incapaz de dañar a Pilika, primero, porque la amo y segundo, porque es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, esa era la principal razón para que yo me mantuviera callado con respecto a mis sentimientos.

-Sí pues no me interesa– continuó el de cabello azul muy exaltado –si en algo te importara nuestra amistad dejarías en paz a mi hermana, descarado– dijo lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo a Len el cual llevó su mano hasta su boca de donde salía un hilo de sangre, ahora los dos jóvenes se encontraban mirándose con ira, ahora ya se encontraban fuera del departamento.

-Por lo visto no vas a entender por las buenas– contestó el chino mirándolo con un gran enojo reflejado en sus ojos áureos –está bien, así será– el muchacho contestó a la agresión con un fuerte golpe en el estomago del hermano de Pilika la cual estaba paralizada por las reacciones de ambos.

-Ventajoso… maldito… aprovechado– insulto Horo tratando de recuperar el aire y lanzándose contra el joven para caer junto con él al suelo.

-BASTA YA– gritó Pilika pero sólo los vio golpeándose a puñetazo limpio en el suelo, parecían dos fieras –LEN, YA, POR FAVOR– continuó llamando al joven que amaba sin ser tomada en cuenta en tanto varios vecinos del edificio estaban ya observando el desastroso espectáculo.

Los dos muchachos continuaban intercambiando golpes, Len estaba ya dándole una golpiza a Horo- Horo, pero los ruegos de la muchacha llegaron al fin a sus oídos y lo soltó, pero ese instante fue suficiente para que el hermano de la chica decidiera vengarse y tomar la delantera, se puso encima del oji dorado y lo azotó contra el suelo varias veces, Pilika se le acercó para detenerlo.

-Por favor, por favor hermano– le rogó ella en un mar de llanto –te prometo que no volveré a verlo, pero ya no le hagas nada– sollozó la peli azul poniendo sus manos en el hombro de él –ya no le hagas nada, por favor– Horo reaccionó y soltó a Len a quien Pilika ayudó a sentarse –gracias– dijo la muchacha abrazando ligeramente al chico de China –te prometo que desde mañana no lo volveré a ver, es más me iré a Hokkaido con tal de que ya no le hagas nada– el de celestes cabellos se había quedado en silencio viendo a su hermana junto al otro joven, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que aquella niña que tanto cuidó ya no lo era y estaba enamorada de ese muchacho, enamorada de verdad, era por él por quien se preocupaba ahora, de pronto volteó hacia los curiosos viéndolos con molestia y todos comenzaron a marcharse comentando lo desagradable de la escena.

-Ven Len, te ayudo a levantarte– ofreció Pilika sirviendo de apoyo –hermano ¿puedo curarlo?– pidió permiso ella.

-Sí– contestó el aludido aún un poco desconcertado más por sus sentimientos que por los golpes.

-No– contestó Len hablando por primera vez desde que paró la pelea –no es necesario– argumentó –no quiero dar más molestias, siento mucho haberte dado todos estos problemas– dijo a la peli azul –lo mejor será que me vaya y si has decidido que no nos veamos más entonces no me queda más que respetar eso– concluyó separándose de ella.

Ante las palabras del chino el muchacho del norte se dio cuenta de lo injusto e infantil de su comportamiento, Pilika ya no era una niña que no pudiese tomar sus propias desiciones, él en cambio se estaba comportando como un chiquillo caprichoso que se frustraba porque las personas no hacían cuanto a él se le venía en gana.

-Déjala que te cure– interrumpió Horo- Horo después de haber cavilado la frase de Len –soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón– murmuró agachando la cabeza avergonzado –les he causado problemas porque no quería entender… no vi que mi hermana ya tiene a un hombre a quien amar, a mi me quiere porque, después de todo, soy su hermano, pero a ti te ama Len, perdón, si puedes hacerlo discúlpame– concluyó él y se asombró al ver al de dorados ojos ofrecerle su mano en señal de amistad, él la estrechó y los tres entraron al departamento.

E – e – E

Se había quedado sin aliento después del largo beso que le había dado al hombre a quien amaba, su corazón latía velozmente en tanto sus ojos negros se perdían en las azabaches estrellas del joven frente a ella, después de unos segundos no aguantó más el impulso y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

-Yoh– murmuró en un suspiro cuando sus labios se vieron libres y sentía los de él recorrer su cuello, ni siquiera supo cuando fue despojada de su blusa, pero seguramente fue al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba la camisa, después de aquellas caricias se abrazó con fuerza a él y se recargó en su pecho, escuchando el dulce latir de su corazón.

-Te amo Ana– lo oyó decir aún con su rostro escondido entre los brazos del castaño, entonces levantó su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa, de inmediato volvió a inclinarse para besar aquel fuerte pecho, al mismo tiempo sintió como era despojada de la falda que traía y la sintió caer a sus pies, ella no se quedó quieta y desabrochó los pantalones del muchacho.

Al final y casi sin darse cuenta ambos jóvenes estaban sobre el futón de la muchacha de dorados cabellos, se besaban apasionadamente y disfrutaban del roce de sus cuerpos los cuales estaban ya libres de cualquier prenda que les estorbara, pronto no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que entregarse el uno al otro tal y como lo habían hecho hacia unas noches atrás.

E – e – E

Su forma de entrenar era distinta, con la misma fuerza y orgullo de siempre, pero sin ninguna meta en realidad, Hao sabía lo que le esperaba a él, al futuro líder de los Asakura, la gloria, el eterno reconocimiento entre los pocos shamanes del mundo, sin embargo, sus abuelos le habían dado a entender que él ni siquiera sabía lo que quería… y era cierto, siempre había deseado imponer su voluntad, pero para hacerlo deben respetarte, sino no serás un líder tan sólo un tirano, lo comprendió cuando aquella noche deseó poseer a Ana, ella se había negado, lo retó, y él la deseó más, pero cuando pudo hacerla suya se dio cuenta de que sobre quien sería su esposa no quería una obediencia sin convicciones, no, él quería ser amado e iba a conseguirlo, le daría a ella razones para amarlo, no para huir como en esa ocasión.

Entonces había llevado más un entrenamiento mental a físico, para lograr ver dentro de sí, pero le era difícil ver sus errores, tenía un orgullo demasiado fuerte, como un gran muro formado y fomentado desde su infancia y ese era su principal obstáculo, después recordó a Yoh, ¿cómo podía su abuelo decirle que Yoh se estaba volviendo más fuerte que él?

-Por favor si es sólo un fracasado– expresó en voz alta saliendo del trance durante el cual había estado durante horas para analizar más de cerca su vida –es mucho más débil que yo, en todo sentido– concluyó tratando de volver a concentrarse.

E – e – E

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa, pronto ya traía puesto su pantalón y buscaba su camisa entre las sábanas sin éxito, apurado comenzó a escudriñar a gatas por el cuarto que estaba completamente envuelto en tinieblas, no quería prender la luz para no despertar a la hermosa rubia que aún dormía en el futón. De repente la habitación se iluminó sobresaltándolo.

-¿Buscas esto?– le dijo quien estaba recostada en tanto le extendía su camisa. Al mismo tiempo que prendía una lámpara.

-Te creí dormida– murmuró él sentándose junto a ella y tomando la prenda en tanto sonreía.

-Lo estaba, pero no me gusta separarme de ti– dijo abrazándolo, él correspondió la caricia besándola para comenzar a recostarla.

-No debemos Yoh– explicó Ana con un dejo de tristeza apenas perceptible en su voz –mejor tráeme mi yukata– pidió dedicándole una sonrisa, él se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba esa ropa, la trajo y se la dio, entonces la abrazó y le quitó la sábana con la cual cubría su cuerpo.

-Te prefiero así– comentó con picardía en tanto su rostro se iluminaba y se inclinaba para besar el cuello de la joven y acariciar su figura.

-Y yo te prefiero a mi lado– susurró ella tratando de acallar los suspiros de placer que salían de su boca.

-Yo también, por eso quisiera que fueras mi esposa– dijo él al detener sus caricias –para no tener que dejarte nunca más, ni en las mañanas ni en las noches, ni escondernos ¿es demasiado ambicionar?– cuestionó exasperado, ella no sabía que decir, sólo se separó poco a poco y comenzó a ponerse la yukata, iba a contestarle, sus labios comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, pero todo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, ambos se separaron sobresaltados.

-Te veré mañana en casa de Len– prometió la sacerdotisa en voz apenas audible, después se besaron e Yoh salió por la ventana de la habitación en tanto ella se recostaba apresuradamente y se cubría con sus cobijas.

Quien tocaba al fin se cansó de hacerlo y abrió la puerta con delicadeza, era Kino Asakura quien había pasado a ver a la joven itako, pero se dio cuenta de que ésta ya dormía, extrañamente hasta hace unos minutos la joven no había estado sola, o por lo menos eso habían percibido sus sentidos, sin embargo no le dio más importancia y cerró la puerta para dejar el lugar.

Apenas el portal quedó quieto Ana se descubrió y miró la entrada de su cuarto en tanto dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, después se quedó pensando en las palabras de Yoh y con mucho enojo no pudo evitar su llanto, odiaba esa situación absurda, estarse escondiendo y no poder gritarle al mundo su relación con Yoh, era igual a no poder respirar, pero después de un rato se cansó de tanto pensar en todos esos dilemas y el sueño la venció, con una sola idea en su mente, lo que había estado viviendo durante la ausencia de Hao y en tanto sus ojos se cerraban dejó escapar unas palabras "estamos haciendo TODO LO QUE NO PODEMOS HACER".

CONTINUARÁ…

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Antes quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a quienes en otros de mis fics me apoyaron para continuar con este, en especial a Vicky chan.**

**NAKONTANY – **Sí tienes razón este fic es bastante cursi, bueno de vez en cuando me salen historias así, creo que de alguna manera tengo que sacar mi lado rosa que no tengo muy desarrollado, sin embargo parece haberte gustado y creeme que siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero eso si te puedo asegurar el terminaré la historia y por cierto su final está ya muy cerca.

**LUDY PHORSHA – **Hola, sí, como ya expliqué arriba mis razones sólo me queda ofrecerte una gran disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo.


	14. FRAGMENTOS BRILLANTES

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE HACEN, HAN HECHO O HARÁN EL FAVOR DE LEER MI FIC, ME GUSTARÍA PEDIR UNA GRAN DISCULPA, PERO NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS (IMAGINO QUE DE NINGÚN DIOS, BUENO A LO MEJOR DE YOH SÍ), LA TARDANZA A SIDO EXCESIVA, PERO AHORA SÍ LE ESTOY ECHANDO GANAS, BUENO POR FAVOR PERDONEN Y ESPERO ME MANDEN ALGÚN REVIEW, AUNQUE NO LOS MEREZCO ¿VERDAD?

**CAP. 14 – FRAGMENTOS BRILLANTES**

Sostenía con tal fuerza esa hoja que el papel crujía continuamente mientras leía con incredulidad y rabia cada palabra, al fin la colocó en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, con aquel golpe deseaba borrar lo escrito junto con todo cuanto amargaba su existencia y evitaba su felicidad, deseaba llorar, gritar frustrada, reclamar, rebelarse, estaba desesperada y comenzó a caminar por su habitación pasando sus manos de porcelana por sus dorados cabellos en tanto una idea llegaba a su atormentada cabeza, tomó la carta recibida y la desesperada sacerdotisa salió del lugar.

E – e – E

Ana corría por la ciudad, sabia exactamente a dónde ir aun cuando no sabía si eso le ayudaría en algo, por lo menos deseaba obtener un consejo y el apoyo que tanto le faltaba, al fin después de un buen rato y casi exhausta llegó a un gran edificio de departamentos, la puerta del lugar estaba abierta y entró aminorando su paso y al final se acercó a la puerta buscada con gran lentitud, pero al llegar no se detuvo ni un segundo a pensar simplemente tocó el timbre y esperó impaciente hasta que vio como se abría el umbral dejando ver a una joven un poco más baja que ella, de celestes cabellos y encantador rostro.

-Pilika necesito alguien con quien hablar– dijo la Itako abrazando a la muchacha con gran dolor en su tono, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima.

-Ana– exclamó la muchacha preocupada por la sorpresiva llegada de su amiga, ambas entraron y Pilika le pidió se sentara en uno de los sillones de la pequeña estancia del departamento, la joven de cabello rubio le obedeció en tanto permanecía con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿ya regresó Hao? Dime Ana, por favor no te quedes en ese silencio porque no me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga tan abatida.

-Pasa que ya todo se acabó, no puedo estar con Yoh, mañana la realidad me va a alcanzar aunque traté de huir de ella fui estúpida, mira– extenuó dándole el papel que apretaba entre sus manos presurosamente doblado. La peliazul lo tomó y comenzó a leer con gran atención:

_MI ANA;_

_De qué otra manera podría llamarte si pronto lograré hacer valido ese título y esta vez lograré que sea por tu voluntad sin obligarte ni tener resistencia de tu parte, la última vez que intenté poseerte no tenía derecho pues mi fuerte y necio orgullo me había cegado sin dejarme ver mis imperdonables debilidades, pero para nuestro próximo encuentro tendrás ante ti a un nuevo shaman digno de ser tu esposo._

_La familia ya está de acuerdo conmigo, mañana me tendrás a tu lado, por ello le pedía a mi abuela te entregara esta carta justo en este momento, además les he pedido arreglen todo para casarnos lo más pronto posible, espero disculpes a la abuela Kino por no decirte nada pero le pedí guardara esto como un secreto hasta mi regreso, así que espero dentro de una semana convertirte en mi esposa._

_Por cierto, no creas que estoy ignorante de tu renuencia para conmigo, mi abuela pone como excusa tu juventud, pero siempre me tuviste cierta aversión, sin embargo no te creo tan débil como para desear estar a lado de alguien sin poderes, tu mereces ser la mujer de un shaman poderoso y líder de una familia de puro linaje shamanico como los Asakura, además jamás aceptaría por esposa a una mujer que no fuera digna de mi apellido y por supuesto nunca a una de esas insignificantes humanas._

_Cuanto quiero decir es: te amo Ana y serás mía, te entregarás a mí, a quien te merece, probablemente te parezca cruel, altivo y orgulloso, pero es mi manera de ser y mi único deseo es ser digno de la Itako a quien me unieron en compromiso hace varios años atrás, la mujer de la cual obtendré una poderosa descendencia digna de los Asakura._

_TE IDOLATRA ASAKURA HAO_

Pilika no pudo evitar el impulso que le hizo arrugar la carta hasta convertirla en una bola de papel para después tirarla al suelo en tanto varios insultos escapaban de su boca con rapidez y espontaneidad:

-Pervertido– dijo cuando terminó de arrojar improperios acerca del remitente –además te escribe como si fueras alguna clase de mascota, para él el matrimonio es un título de propiedad, solo eso.

-No Pilika, yo soy la que estoy mal, yo soy la que se olvido de quien era, le debo todo a la familia Asakura y cómo les pago, sembrando la discordia entre sus dos herederos, portándome como una cualquiera, ahora sé que debí hablar con la verdad– dijo con pesar.

-Tu no te puedes casar con Hao– le reclamó su amiga poniéndose de pie.

-Tengo que– respondió con una expresión tan indolente y despreocupada que asustó a Pilika –cumpliré mi palabra y obligaré a Yoh a despertar, a darse cuenta de que no podemos comportarnos como dos ilusos.

-¡Basta Ana, ya basta!– estalló de pronto la peli azul –no te comportes como si no sintieras, no trates de fingir, sé que te sacrificarías con tal de no saber como reaccionaría Hao en contra de Yoh, pero no ves que ese encuentro llegará tarde o temprano, sin importar si destruyes tu vida uniéndola a la de un hombre que detestas, no pretendas que crea que puedes soportarlo sola.

-Sabes lo que quisiera, quisiera decirle a Hao la verdad, para que me matara, para que desquitara en mi todo su coraje y cuantas veces me preguntara el nombre de ese a quien le pertenezco me quedaría callada, aunque hiciera lo que fuera– dijo estallando en llanto, Pilika la abrazó y ambas lloraban desesperadas.

-No digas eso amiga– suplicaba la muchacha –no digas eso, además yo sé lo que en verdad te pasa, y te agradezco tanto que sea a mí a quien te confías, llora Ana te hace falta desahogarte, pero no digas cosas tan terribles siempre vas a contar conmigo y ya verás como encontramos una solución, debe haberla– decía la joven en tanto pensaba en algo para aconsejar a la rubia sacerdotisa.

E – e – E

Faltaba menos de una semana para que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, por ello Len estaba completamente concentrado en el repaso de las últimas lecciones vistas antes del periodo de descanso, ya había verificado que los trabajos encargados por los profesores estuvieran concluidos correctamente, se suponía que Yoh estaba sumido en la misma actividad, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de cuan distraído estaba el castaño, con la mirada fija en las hojas de un libro pero sin comprender una sola palabra, al fin el de ojos color oro fijó sus místicas pupilas en su amigo y le habló:

-Deberías dejar de hacerte el tonto– le amonestó con seriedad –en media hora no has cambiado de página, no pretenderás que crea que tardas más de 30 minutos en leer una cuartilla, ¿o sí?

-Tienes toda la razón Len– dijo el aludido cerrando el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria – es que me siento intranquilo, como si algo estuviera mal, este sentimiento no me deja concentrarme en nada, tal vez Ana…

-¿Quieres dejar de alucinar?– lo regañó el chino –sólo veo una cosa mala en todo este asunto, si no le dedicas más tiempo al estudio vas a reprobar el curso, debes subir tus calificaciones, recuerda que este año debemos presentar el examen para la universidad.

-Tienes razón, lo siento– dijo Yoh volviendo a abrir su libro en la página donde se había quedado y esta vez tenía toda la intención de concentrarse en el estudio, sin embargo apenas había terminado esa frase cuando el tono de un celular interrumpió el silencioso ambiente, el oji dorado sacó con rapidez su teléfono y vio que había recibido un mensaje de su novia, lo abrió para leerlo en silencio y le asombró bastante cuanto vio.

Len pasa algo maol ncsitamos vrnos, invntl algo a Y no lo prcups, t veo afuera dl edif n ½ hr. Bsos TQM.

El chico quedó desconcertado y en un parpadeo planeo una excusa y preparó sus expresivos ojos de oro líquido para disimular la verdad de cuan preocupado se sentía por el inquietante mensaje, sólo cuando se sintió listo para levantar su rostro miró de frente a su amigo:

-Tenías razón, la catástrofe es que olvidé llevarle a Pilika unos libros que me pidió, iré a llevárselos en seguida, ¿me acompañas?– propuso para disimular un poco la verdad, pero rogando a los grandes espíritus que le diera una respuesta negativa.

-No, ve tu, no quiero estorbarte– comentó el chico con una pícara sonrisa –además tal vez así me pueda concentrar mejor– Len salió de su casa creyendo más que nunca en la existencia de los dioses… y en la ingenuidad de Yoh, porque él era malísimo mintiendo y había logrado convencerlo.

E – e – E

Pilika esperaba con impaciencia sentada en el escalón de la entrada del edificio de departamentos donde habitaba junto con su hermano, cuando algún vecino entraba y la veía con curiosidad ella simplemente sonreía y saludaba con espontáneo buen humor, a pesar de cuan mal se sentía sólo le quedaba disimular, miró su reloj, era la hora señalada y como si hubiese aparecido de la nada Len estaba ya frente a ella, la peli azul se levantó velozmente y se arrojó a los brazos del muchacho para besarlo apasionadamente.

Aún cuando la reacción de la ainu lo agarró por sorpresa el correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, hasta que recordó lo incorrecto de su efusividad cuando se encontraban a media calle, lentamente se separaron y él estaba sumamente sonrojado a causa del momento romántico, pero algo lo dejó impactado, los ojos de su novia estaban anegados por grandes lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?– cuestionó alarmado –por qué ese mensaje tan misteriosos y preocupante, dime por favor Pilika– terminó suplicando en tanto silenciosas lágrimas continuaban cayendo de los ojos de la joven.

-Es que no sé ni por dónde empezar– dijo entre sollozos que apenas hacían comprensibles sus palabras. Después se llevó las manos a su rostro para tratar de controlarse pero sólo consiguió aumentar su llanto, el shaman estaba un poco apenado pues quienes pasaban no hacían más que quedárseles viendo con desaprobación pues creían que era una pareja haciendo una escena en la vía pública, ante esto Len los miraba con frialdad.

-No sería mejor que entráramos– propuso él para dar fin al espectáculo de los mirones.

-Hao llega mañana Len– dijo ella pareciendo ignorar sus palabras para abrazarlo –Ana está aterrada, no sabe qué hacer, no quiere ni pensar en lo que es capaz de hacerle a Yoh si se entera de lo que hay entre ellos.

-Ella está en tu casa– comprendió al fin el joven la razón de estar platicando en plena calle.

-Sí, no pude dejarla ir, cuando llegó empezó a hablar sobre aceptar el compromiso, después me dijo que dejaría que Hao supiera la verdad pero sin decirle a quien amaba y él la matara, después lloró por horas y cuando pensé que se había calmado volvió a decir cosas terribles, dijo que si Hao descubría todo no dudaría en despedazar a Yoh, lloraba y gritaba que… que… no puedo, no puedo ni decirlo– su llanto ahogo de nuevo sus frases y el muchacho sólo pudo abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas destrozado por ver a quien amaba tan afligida.

-Traquila mi amor, vamos arriba, déjame hablarle, tal vez yo…

-No lo entiendes, sólo habla de suicidarse, dice que no tiene otra opción, no sé porque dice eso, incluso nos amenazó a mi hermano y a mí con irse a donde no pudiéramos detenerla si le impedíamos irse, pero en ese momento se desmayó, no entiendo por qué está así, Len por favor, te lo ruego ¿dime que hago?– pero el sahaman de China se había quedado sin palabras su mente estaba como trabada por aquel impacto, Ana estaba pensando en quitarse la vida, era absurdo, no era lógico pretender una solución así de estúpidamente drástica y loca.

A menos que… cuanto empezó a formarse en su mente era la única respuesta al comportamiento de la muchacha, siempre tan centrada solamente espontánea al momento de estar junto a Yoh, junto al hombre a quien amaba, el único capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza, sólo ese muchacho de cabello castaño la hacía actuar sin pensar en nada más que el instante, por eso esa idea cada vez se formaba con más claridad en su cerebro.

-Debo verla Pilika, déjame hablar con ella, alguien debe hacerla entrar en razón.

-No sé si habrá despertado ya– dijo la muchacha de celestes cabellos en tanto secaba el llanto de su rostro –le dije a mi hermano que la cuidara y que si despertaba y continuaba con lo mismo la amarrara si fuera necesario, no supe qué hacer, si Yoh la ve así no sé que sea capaz de hacer y luego si ve la carta…

-¿Qué carta?– Pilika le contó acerca de la misiva que lo había iniciado todo y le explicó a grandes rasgos cuanto decía en tanto se dirigían al interior del inmueble.

Len entró cautelosamente al apartamento y vio a Horo- Horo quien permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña estancia, Len vio hacia donde éste miraba y descubrió a Ana quien estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas, su mirada perdida en el citadino paisaje se reflejaba en el vidrio, con paso lento tanto Len como Pilika tomaron lugar junto al muchacho peli azul.

-No se comporten como si estuvieran frente a una sonámbula– reclamó con aspereza la rubia sin voltear hacia ellos, había visto todos sus movimientos a través del reflejo en el cristal.

-Estás más tranquila– afirmó más que preguntó Pilika.

-Pienso que no volveré a saber lo que significa esa palabra, porque desde el momento en que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos no he tenido un momento de tranquilidad, no puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de mis estúpidos actos, ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo he fingido tranquilidad cuando ya ni siquiera la recuerdo– explicó la rubia con frialdad.

-Entonces también has estado engañando a Yoh, por qué él se esfuerza en ser feliz a pesar de todo mientras tu te empeñas en ser desdichada a pesar de todo– reclamó Len con crueldad en tanto se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella dejando sorprendidos a los hermanos que sólo lo miraban en silencio.

-Yoh siempre ve lo bueno en donde no lo hay– dijo la de dorados cabellos soltando una amarga y sarcástica risa –el vería el lado positivo de una bomba atómica– continuó ella cuando detuvo su sombría carcajada –pero es inútil continuar discutiendo con ustedes, jamás entenderán la situación en la que me encuentro, lo que estoy provocando.

-Deja de comportarte como una idiota Ana, tu eres quien parece no comprender la cosa más sencilla del mundo– le gritó Len con exasperación provocando que Pilika se colocara a su lado para intentar contener sus palabras pero ya nada ni nadie podría detener cuanto el Tao tenía por decir –es absurdo que pretendieras cumplir un compromiso con el hermano del hombre que amas, nada ni nadie puede obligarte a amar a un ser como Hao, ni una promesa ni el honor, el deber o el agradecimiento, maldita sea somos shmanaes pero esto no es la edad media y por último: contigo o sin ti como excusa Yoh y Hao terminarán enfrentándose, eso no lo evitarás con nada, deja de culparte siempre por todo.

-Es que tuve la culpa, pude detener esta situación cuando había remedio, cuando no había consecuencias…

-Rechazando a Yoh?

-Sí exacto, casándome tal y como lo prometí y no mezclándome en un tonto y absurdo romance de novela de caballeros, tu mismo lo has dicho somos shamanes esto no es la edad media, entre shamanes aun en nuestros tiempos, estamos hablando de cuestiones de honor y por eso me queda sólo un camino

-Crees que hay honor en destruir tu vida, la de Yoh o cualquier otra, incluso una que parece no existir todavía– ante aquel enunciado la muchacha volteó a verlo en sus ojos de color de la noche había una pregunta que contestaban afirmativamente las felinas pupilas de quien tan sabiamente le había hablado. En cuanto lo entendió todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y la Itako cayó al suelo inconsciente.

E – e – E

Yoh había logrado estudiar un poco, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se fue inquietando más, el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba no lo había abandonado y la tardanza de su amigo no ayudaba a su estado de animo, aunque no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiese un problema entre Len y Pilika pues desde que unos días atrás Horo había aceptado la relación entre su hermana y el heredero Tao ellos estaban muy felices, pero esa extraña tardanza no le decía nada bueno, pensó en llamar a Ana al templo, pero un día antes lo había intentado y quien contestó fue su abuelita lo cual casi le provoca un infarto.

Además desde tres días atrás la rubia sacerdotisa parecía demasiado ensimismada, no se sentía tan cercano a ella como antes, algo estaba pasando entre los dos, algo que la muchacha parecía no desear discutir, el imaginaba que se trataba de la próxima llegada de Hao, ya no podía tardar en regresar, porque había pasado más de un mes, eso lo acercaba cada vez más al momento de descubrir su relación con Ana y seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano, el no renunciaría con tranquilidad a su prometida y menos ante quien consideraba inferior a él.

Pero los pensamientos que resquebrajaban su cabeza se detuvieron de golpe cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, contestó casi de inmediato para saludar a Len quien sonaba algo preocupado, Yoh pensó en hacerle alguna broma acerca de su solemne tono, pero cuanto escuchó le dejó con las palabras atoradas en su garganta y su rostro lívido decía cuan preocupado se sentían por las palabras dichas por su amigo.

E – e – E

Llegó tan rápido como pudo al departamento de los Usui y vio ahí a sus amigos, Ana estaba en un sillón sentada entre Pilika y Tamao, la primera se había levantado para abrir y sin decir más palabras que "pasa", volvió a su lugar, Len lo miraba serio y silenciosos desde un rincón, en la mesa del comedor estaba Horo- Horo, mirando varias tazas de té intactas, todos estaban callados, Yoh clavó sus ojos en la mujer que amaba y a quien veía bastante tranquila a diferencia de la situación descrita por su amigo, Ana se levantó de entre sus dos amigas, caminó velozmente hasta el portal y abrazó a Yoh quien se quedó petrificado y sólo atinó a abrazar a la joven atrayéndola a él con protectora fuerza.

-Vamonos, por favor, necesito hablar contigo– le murmuró al oído.

-Nos vemos luego– fue lo único que pudo decir Yoh antes de que ambos abandonaran el lugar.

El camino al templo fue un infierno de pétreo silencio, ambos caminaban como por inercia, Ana continuaba abrazada al castaño shaman quien la aferraba de la cintura con delicadeza, pero eso no calmaba su torturada mente, nada les interesaba, ni la gente a su alrededor ni la lentitud de sus pasos, por un momento el joven pensó en si su abuela se habría percatado de la larga ausencia de la Itako y dadas las circunstancias en que pronto estarían envueltos el muchacho casi rogaba ser sorprendidos llegando juntos y acabar de una vez por todas con las farsas y enfrentar cuanto viniera con la frente en alto.

Tardaron como el triple del tiempo normal en llegar al templo y contrario a cuanto hubiese querido Yoh el lugar estaba desierto y en penumbras, acompañó a la rubia sacerdotisa hasta su habitación, esa en donde varias noches se habían unido en amorosas y pasionales horas en las cuales se habían demostrado su amor, por más esfuerzos que hizo el joven Asakura no pudo evitar rememorar cada uno de esos hermosos momentos pasados con la mujer amada.

La joven se separó de él sólo para encender la luz y sentarse junto a la ventana del cuarto, todo sin decir nada, era como un robot insensible e incapaz de producir sonido alguno, era de esos ratos en los cuales la falta de sonido es ensordecedora, el ambiente era tan pesado que ambos jóvenes se sentían aplastados por las circunstancias, jamás habían vivido nada tan desagradable en aquel lugar, ni en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, ahora ambos deseaban volver a ser niños, envueltos en un amor platónico, incomprensible y sencillo, sin complicaciones.

-Dijiste que bebíamos hablar– dijo al fin Yoh harto de la falta de palabras de la muchacha cuyos dorados cabellos caían en cortina a un costado de su rostro cubriendo sus finos rasgos.

-Escuché lo que te dijo Len, así que dime qué opinas, mañana llega Hao, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Pero dame una respuesta razonable no basada en sentimentalismos ni sustentada por la excusa del amor verdadero– comentó ella con crueldad.

-Crees que le temo al hecho de que regrese, no Ana, ni a él, ni a enfrentar a mi familia, ni a la verdad, contrario a ti.

-Te equivocas, me he dado cuenta de que no temo a nada de lo que me pueda suceder, sólo temo perderte, temo verte enfrentar a Hao y que a él no le importe matar a su propio hermano con tal de defender su orgullo herido y su mancillado honor, conozco tus límites, pero no los de él y eso me asusta demasiado– dijo rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador, era terrible su forma de llorar porque Yoh jamás había visto un dolor más sincero, se hincó a lado de ella y la atrajo hacia él.

**二****人 夢中で駆け出した****/** Futari muchuu de kakedashita

**朝焼けの街を**/ Asayake no machi o

**偽りを全部脱ぎ捨て****/ **Itsuwari o senbu nugisute

**そっと 隠れてきらめくかけらを****/**Sotto kakurete kirameku kakera o

**心に ギュッと 集めながら****/** Kokoro ni GYUUTO atsumenagara.

Ambos corremos en medio de un sueño,

esperamos el amanecer

destruyendo y abandonando las mentiras,

tranquilamente ocultamos los Fragmentos Brillantes.

Reuniéndolos en el corazón.

-Ana piensa en todo cuanto hemos vivido desde el día que nos conocimos– le dijo sin soltarla y aún escuchando los sollozos de la joven –cuando nos separamos nos resignamos a guardarlos en nuestra alma, en nuestro corazón, la mente podía olvidarlo, pero no el corazón, los custodiamos como pedazos de un tesoro, eran fragmentos de luz, pero yo ya no puedo conformarme con eso.

-No quiero perderte por mi causa– le susurró ella con desesperación, el comenzó a besar el rostro de la joven rozando con sus labios las humedecidas mejillas.

-Lo sé Anita, pero no es sólo por ti por lo que me he rebelado– le dijo con dulzura entre besos –es que ya no quiero que por ratos nos deshagamos de las mentiras y las máscaras y que vivamos momentos a escondidas, hermosos instantes, pero ocultos, brillantes pedazos de nuestra vida que debemos conservar en el corazón pero no esconderlos, ya no más Ana, quiero una vida luminosa, no pedazos y de esa luz poder guardar algo, para recordar cuando nos sintamos desesperados o tristes, pero no esconderlo como si nuestro amor fuera indigno.

-Tienes razón Yoh, también quiero que todos puedan comprender nuestro amor, y que guardemos lo más maravilloso, también quiero saber lo que es tener fragmentos brillantes– dijo para unirse a él en un apasionado beso que los llevo a iniciar otra noche de sublime amor en tanto una melodía de dulzura rodeaba el momento que algún día se convertirían en FRAGMENTOS BRILLANTES.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno, algunas aclaraciones finales, primero sólo tuve un review, el cual agradezco muchísimo a JINETH ROMERO:

Discúlpame por favor por el larguísimo tiempo que te deje en la intriga de qué va a pasar, muchas gracias por tu opinión acerca de mi fic y espero lo sigas leyendo. Bye.

Otra cosa mariposa, el TÍTULO: el capítulo se iba a llamar de otra forma, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me vino a la mente una canción de Shaman King llamada KIRAMEKU KAKERA (Fragmentos Brillantes), la canta Megumi Hayashibara- sama e imagino que ya todos la habrán oído, pero si no se las recomiendo mucho, es una de mis favoritas y además la primer canción que traduje completa de japonés a español, por eso incluí la primera estrofa en japonés y con mi traducción. Espero les guste y haber que opinan.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME LEEN Y ESPERO YA NO SEGUIRLOS HACIENDO ESPERAR TANTO, PORQUE AHORA SÍ YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, PERO YA NO PROMETO NADA, POR OBVIAS RAZONES, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO MIAU.


End file.
